Sailor Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog
by fong1991
Summary: Professor Tomoe Decides to send the Witches 5 to collect pure of Mobians. The Sailors get a visit from unsavory characters from another world. The Sailor Senshi team up with the Freedom Fighter to fight not just Death Busters but Sonic's enemies who also threatened the peace and stability of Mobius.
1. Sailor Moon in Sonic the Hedgehog

This is a revised version of my original fanfic. After a year I ran into difficulties in this story. So excuse the Hiatus, I felt there were some things that needed to be revised.

Basically the Death Busters will focus on gathering pure hearts to resurrect Mistress 9. After so many failures Tomoe decides to build a special machine that will take to Mobius to extract as many pure hearts as possible.

Characters:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails

Sally Acorn

Antoine D'Colette

Bunny Rabbot D'Colette

Rotor Walrus

Amy Rose

Knuckles

Ray the Flying Squirrel

Espio

Vector

Mighty

Charmy

Safron

Sailor Moon

Sailor Mercury

Sailor Mars

Sailor Jupiter

Sailor Venus

Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Uranus

Sailor Neptune

Sailor Pluto

Sailor Chibi-Moon

Villains:

Death Busters:

Eudial

Mimete

Tellu

Viluy

Cyprine/Ptilol

Tomoe

Kaolinite

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

Snively

Lien-Da

Iron Dominion:

Iron Queen

Iron King

Conquering Storm

Ixis Naugus and Geoffrey St. John

Locations: Tokyo, Mobius,


	2. The Beginning

Underground laboratory Infinity Academy in Sankakusa, Mugenzu, Tokyo Bay.

Mistress 9: "I want to make this realm mine. Tell me faithful servant Germatoid, why haven't I received the pure hearts necessary for my awakening? My patience is wearing thin?"

Tomoe: "Unfortunately we've ran into some anomalies that have impeded our work."

Mistress 9: Anomalies?

Tomoe: "Yes, at first they were just a minor nuisance, but have grown to be a pain in our plans. Resulting in the loss of Magus Kaolinite."

Mistress 9: Is that so?"

Tomoe: "Yes but rest assure, I will do anything in my power to bring the pure hearts necessary for your awakening. Please wait a little bit longer."

Mistress 9: "Very Well, but please hurry, we can longer delay the inevitable. I must awaken and be for the arrival of our Master, Pharaoh 90."

Tomoe: "Yes, understood."

Mistress 9: "Now leave I need my rest."

The professor left Mistress 9 to rest and returned to his main laboratory. Inside he watched footage of the Sailor Guardians latest battles with the Daimon and even the demise of Kaolinite during the battle in Tokyo Tower.

Tomoe: "This can't go on any longer" He said watching the footage repeatedly. "Those Sailor Guardians are stronger than I anticipated, they even managed to defeat Kaolinite. I thought things would be different once I assigned the task to the Eudial. But the results remain constant, one failure after another. There has to be a way."

Next to him was a book on Multiverse theory written by, that gave him an idea.

Tomoe: "that it's. The answer was in my front of me this whole time. If I'm not able to get the Pure Heart here than I might be able to do it elsewhere."

The phone rang. Tomoe picked it up.

Tomoe: "Hello, Ah yes Eudial, just the person I needed to talk to."

Eudial (on the other line): "Is this regarding our next target. This time I have a feeling that his pure heart will provide enough energy to resurrect our master."

Tomoe: "That won't be necessary, as of today I am cancelling all operations until further notice."

Eudial: "Cancel? Professor, are you sure, why?"

Tomoe: "All will be answered in due time. As of now there will no more operations. Please wait for my call in the following days."

Eudial: "Understood, professor."

Tomoe hung up, Eudial followed.

Eudial: "Why would the Professor cancel an operation, is not like him. Could it be, perhaps he has grown weary of my failures and he's looking to dispose of me. If that were the case though why wait until I receive his phone call. Anyway, I'll have to tell the girls that future operations have ceased until the professor says otherwise. This will give me time to work on a couple of projects I have been dying to pitch to the professor."

A week later

Tomoe spend the whole week working on a machine capable of transporting anyone to various multiple universes to begin collecting pure hearts for Mistress 9.

Tomoe: "Finally, after working tediously day and night, the machine that will solve my problems is completed."

He turned on the machine.

Tomoe: "Now to turn this baby on and see where it will take me. If there is something on the other side, that means life. And life means an abundance of Pure Heart Crystals."

Tomoe entered walked towards the machine. A huge circular machine, once he turned on the machine a green light appeared in the circle. Tomoe walked into the portal and crossed into the unknown.

Mobius-New Mobotropolis

Tomoe crossed the into the Mobius, inside the city of New Mobotropolis.

Tomoe: "so this is what the other side looks like."

He hid behind some trees and bushes and saw mobians playing, walking, and conversing with each other. A kid was playing with ball when he dropped it and went towards the direction of Tomoe. The young Mobian bear rant towards him. Tomoe picked it up.

Mobian Bear: "Excuse me, Mister. May I have my ball back?"

Tomoe: "Sure little one, what is your name?"

Mobian Bear: "Rory."

Tomoe: "Well, Rory. Can you tell me, where am I?"

Rory: "Why on Mobius, New Mobotropolis capital of the Republic of Acorn of course."

Tomoe: "Mobius you say. Yes! At long last I have found a universe full of life. We can finally carry out our master plan without any more disturbances. I can feel the deadline grows near. The will be covered with Silence! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!"

Rory: "That's nice mister, but I can have my ball back?"

Tomoe: "Oh yes, here you go little bear cub."

Tomoe returned the ball to Sasha, Sasha ran back to play with his friends. Tomoe returned home to Tokyo.

Sasha (Cat): "What took ya?"

Snaggle (Tiger): "We've been waitin' like forever? What kept you?"

Rory: "Guys! You're not going to believe this! I was getting the ball when this dude behind the bushes showed up."

Sasha: "What dude?"

Rory: "I don't know it was some human man with huge glasses and a red smile, covered in a shadow. Asking where he was?"

Snaggle: "You're lying!"

Rory: "Am not! I saw him he asked me for directions. Then he went on about a plan and started laughing to himself! The dude gave me the creeps!"

Sasha: "Did you ask for his name?"

Rory: "No, Like I said he gave me the creeps!"

The others didn't believe him. He noticed the look on their faces.

Rory: "Fine! I'll show you! Follow me!"

The three children went to the direction of where Tomoe was. Tomoe returned to his lab, walked towards the desk where his phone was. And called Witches 5 research department. On the other line Eudial picked up. She heard the phone rang.

Eudial: "Could it be the dreaded phone call I have been waiting for. It's taken him a week to decide my fate. Is this the end of my career? If it is, what will I do? Who will take my place?"

Eudial was reluctant to pick up the phone. But finally had the courage to pick it up

Eudial: "Hello, Professor!"

Tomoe: "It's time gather the rest of the Witches 5 and meet me at my lab."

Eudial: "Is this regarding last week's phone call?

Tomoe: "All questions will be answered once you get to my lab. Please hurry this cannot wait any longer."

Eudial: "Understood professor."

She hung the phone.

Eudial: "I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe this the final reprimand for my failures. But why the suspense why not tell me now that I am fired as chief of this organization. Take deep breaths, Eudial just do what the professor and get the rest of the gang."

Inside Tomoe's lab

Tomoe: "Everything is set in motion. Once the Witches 5 arrive our operations shall begin. And the end is near!"

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back on Mobius

Sasha, Rory, and Snuggle ran made to the bushes and trees where Tomoe was. Only to discover he was gone. Rory's friends began to scold him.

Snuggle: "I knew you were lying!"

Rory: "Am not!"

Sasha: "So where's this shadow man?!"

Rory: "He was here! I swear!"

Snuggle: "I'm telling Rosy! You know she hates lying!"

Sasha: "Can we get on with the game?!"

Snuggle: "As long as Rory admits he lied, using the shadow man as an excuse to stop playing."

Rory: "Am I not lying!"

Sasha: "How about we challenge you to a match winner keeps this a secret and we won't tell rosy. Loser has to tell Rosy that you scared snuggle with the story of the creepy shadow man with the red smile."

Rory: "Fine!"

The three children ran back and played ball. As they left the site where Tomoe appeared Rory began to think about the experienced he had.

Rory: " _I am not a liar! I know what I saw. That man was real and creepy. Whoever he was I hope I never see him again."_


	3. the invasion starts I

Chapter 2

Underground Laboratory, Infinity Academy Sanakusa, Mugenzu, Tokyo Bay.

Eudial received the call. She walked to the microphone announcing the rest of the Witches 5 to gather at his lab. While she sat in the break room pondering what the professor's special meeting is about. The rest of the Witches walked towards the lab. Conversing about that meeting as well.

Mimete: "I wonder what the professors wants to talk about?"

Tellu: "Yeah, it's been a week since he ordered Eudial to stand down to wait for his call."

Viluy: "By the way where is our superior?"

Mimete: "Probably in the break room, she's been acting weird since she received his call."

Cyprine: "Why do you think that is?"

Mimete: "Probably had to with Eudial since she's been so jumpy."

Viluy: "Why do you mean by that Mimete?"

Mimete: "What I mean is this meeting has to with our chief's failures."

Tellu: "Are you saying…."

Mimete: "The professor is fed up with Eudial's failures. Maybe he's been planning to find way to give Eudial the boot."

Viluy: "I must agree with Mimete. Eudial's has proven beyond incapable to handle the assignment of collecting pure hearts for our Masters. She's very calculating but at times she is stupid. She's messing even more than Kaolinite and we all know how she ended up."

Cyprine: "I think it's about time that old hag takes a very long retirement and leave the job of extracting pure hearts to us."

Tellu: "The question is who?"

Mimete: "It's going to be me, silly. After all the position should go to the cutest which is me."

The rest of the Witches 5 laughed. Mimete glared.

Tellu (pointing at Mimete): "HAHAHAHA. Don't kid yourself, there's no way the professor would be dumb enough to nominate you for the executive position."

Viluy: "I needed a cheap laugh today, but Tellu has a point. You're not exactly the right candidate."

Mimete: "And why is that?!"

Tellu: "How do I put this lightly…"

Viluy: "You're ditzy, flighty, and highly uncoordinated."

Cyprine: "All you do is sleep and read those celebrity magazines you get in the mail. You spend the whole drooling over pictures of famous men instead of doing something productive."

Tellu: "With you in charge the reputation of the Witches 5 will drop further. Making us the laughingstock of the Death Busters."

Cyprine: "With Mimete out of the picture. That means the three of us are left. Make the best candidate which is me."

Viluy: "In your dreams it will be me."

Tellu: "No me!"

Mimete: "Me!"

The girls continued to argue about who was going to succeed Eudial. Eudial arrives.

Eudial: "What is the meaning of this?!"

Mimete: "Meaning of what?"

Eudial: "Don't play dumb! What are you four arguing about I could hear you all the way in the break room!"

Mimete: "oh nothing! Just having conversation!"

Eudial (inquisitive): "what kind of conversation?"

Mimete: "Girls stuff. Isn't that right, girls." She turned and picking up her cue.

Viluy: "Yeah just things about girls."

Eudial: "Very well. I'm guessing you guys are heading to the professor's lab."

Tellu: "Yes we are, I hear the professor has an important announcement."

The girls walked to the professor's lab which was on the second floor above the Witches 5 research facility. They exited the elevator, in front of them was a huge metal door with the words "Main lab" and on the left side of the door there was an intercom. Eudial pressed causing a loud buzz sound. Inside the lab Tomoe heard the intercom and looked at the camera to see his servants. The door opened.

Eudial: "Guess that's our cue to enter."

Mimete: "This place gives me the creeps." 

The girls entered, as they approached the center of the room they saw five desks. Tomoe appeared.

Tomoe: "Ladies take your seats please. We have so much to discuss."

The girls took their seats. The professor began to speak.

Tomoe: "You're wondering why I called you five here."

Eudial: "As a matter of fact I do. I want to know why you cancelled any future missions. On top of that what is this meeting really about."

Tomoe: "I gathered all of you here today regarding our progress. I don't remind you that the higher ups are starting to grow impatient. Each day that the coming of our master is delayed the more it begins to take its toll on my health."

Mimete: "Professor are you saying…"

Tomoe: "Yes Mimete, each day that we fail to deliver the pure hearts necessary to awaken our master it beginning to take a toll on my calm demeanor and trampling it to oblivion!" He was so angry that he broke the glass water he was holding.

Mimete (thinking): " _Come professor, say it! Eudial you're fired!"_

Tomoe: "Kaolinite proved to be unable to complete the task and ended up paying with her life. I thought will Eudial in charge things would finally pick up. Eudial after all has proven to be up to the task, she's been working for this organization for years. However, she too is slipping so far I see no progress. Which means…." 

Mimete (excited): "Yes!" she shouted catching the attention of Eudial.

Tomoe: "Eudial…."

Mimete jumped on top of Eudial's.

Mimete: "Eudial your fire!" (pointing at her).

Eudial: "What?! Mimete what's the meaning of this?!"

Mimete: "You're fired! We don't want you anymore! We can't take your embarrassing failures anymore, you're just a drag on the Witches 5. And not to mention that cheap facial cream you use makes your face look ugly! Just look at all those pores crater face!"

Eudial (growled): "What?!"

Eudial dragged Mimete down, started beating her up. Until the professor intervened.

Tomoe: "Ladies what is going on? Desist this brawl at once!"

Eudial and Mimete: "Yes sir!"

Tomoe: "Now where was I, oh yes while Eudial may have failed recently I will not dismissed her as chief of the Witches 5."

The rest of the witches 5: "What?! No way?!"

Eudial glared.

Viluy (nervously): "I mean, oh thank goodness our chief is safe."

Tellu: "If it's not about replacing our superior then why did you summon us, professor?"

Tomoe: "I summoned you because despite Eudial's failures. Her failures are an extension of mine, I kept pushing the same method expecting different results which was blind of me. Realizing that there has to be an alternative."

Cyprine (puzzled): "An alternative?"

Tomoe: "I have been giving it some though and have decided to find an answer to our problems. Those pesky Sailor Guardians have been getting in our way because they are close, almost all our targets have been in Tokyo. The Sailors can arrive at the exact moment ruining my plans."

Tellu: "What are you saying, professor?"

Tomoe: "We are going to gather pure hearts far away from Tokyo, no Japan. Do you want to know where?"  
Mimete: "It's New York, London, Hong Kong, Milan, Paris, or probably Los Angeles. I hope's it LA just think of all the celebrities' pure hearts we can take, ooh Denzel Washington."

Tomoe: "Are you kidding, do you know how expensive that would be! This organization is not made of money!"

Mimete: "Awwww." (moaned).

Tomoe: "No our target will be somewhere else. Not just away from this city and country. But far away from this world, this universe, if you know what I mean."

Tellu: "No professor we have no idea what you are talking about!"

Tomoe: "Our next target will take place far far away from this city, this country, in fact this world. Voila!"

Tomoe lifted the huge covering the machine he worked on to travel to Mobius. The girls looked at it.

Viuly: "What is this machine?"

Tomoe: "This machine will give us the ability to travel to another world, a world far from those meddlesome sailors!"

Cyprine: "A machine that will takes us far away from earth?"

Eudial: "Where will this machine take us, professor? If not Earth than where are we to gather pure hearts?"  
Tomoe: "Very good question Eudial. This machine will take you to a world that I have selected, Mobius!"

Mimete: "Mobius, where's that?"

Tellu: "Wherever it is it's a place I've never hear off."

Tomoe: "Mobius is planet on a distant part of the universe, there is rich life, an abundant civilization, and all the pure heart crystals we can grab, enough to awaken our master!"

Eudial: "So you want me to go to this Mobius grab some pure hearts from this place called Mobius and come back?"  
Tomoe: "Yes my dear Eudial! But you won't be going alone this time this operation will be a team effort!"  
Witches 5: "A team effort! Does that mean…."

Tomoe: "Yes all five of you will take part. It's time we worked as a team!"

Eudial: "If that's the case, when do we leave for Mobius."

Tomoe: "Today in two hours, giving you enough time to stock up on supplies and prepare yourselves for this journey."

Eudial (thinking): " _As much as I hate traveling with this group of backstabbers, I have no choice but to go. I better watch my back I can't trust them to defend me from whatever is on the on the other side, especially Mimete and Viluy. So, I should make sure this operation is a success. Securing my position and legitimacy in their eyes! I can't afford to fail!"_

Eudial paused and reluctantly accepted to go to Mobius with the rest of the Witches 5.

Eudial: "Very Well, I accept this mission. Rest assure, professor I won't fail you, I will give it my all!"

Tomoe: "That's the spirit! I'm counting on you Eudial, you are my only hope!"

The girls prepared for their mission to Mobius. After packing and gathering supplies they met in the lab.

Tomoe: "Everyone ready?"

Witches 5: "Yes sir!"

They got on the car. Eudial entered in the driver's seat and noticed a strange computer screen attached to the radio. Tomoe was ready to explain.

Tomoe: "This small computer will help you during your trip to Mobius. It is linked to the transporter, it is your only way home. Be careful not to damage it, understood."

Eudial: "Crystal. All right ladies let's move!"

Eudial and the rest of the Witches 5 entered the car. Tomoe turned on his transporter and Eudial started the engine. Once everyone was aboard Eudial drove fast into the portal.

Tomoe: "Soon the world will be covered in silence. No one will be able to stop us now; the Death Busters have finally won the war!"

 _MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	4. Extraction

Chapter 4

After defeating Eggman for the last and final. The Freedom fighters headed back to New Mobotropolis to celebrates with the citizens.

"I can't believe its finally over." said Sally "Isn't that right, Sonic? Sonic?"

Sally noticed something was wrong with Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" called Sally

"Huh?" said Sonic

"Are you going to be okay?" said Sally "You don't seem to be acting like your usuall self. I mean isn't this what you wanted to defeat Eggman and restore peace to the world."

"Yeah that's what I though initially." said Sonic "I didn't think it end like this. I don't know what I was expecting. But it sure wasn't this."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sally

"The moment I saw Eggman crack. I felt this strange sensation." said Sonic

"What strange sensation?" asked Sally

"Pity...for Eggman." said Sonic "I know it's strange to feel such pity for a man like that. But the moment he had his meltdown I instantly felt bad for him. I didn't realize my victories for him had such a psychological impact on the Egghead. I just don't know, Sal."

"I understand Sonic." Sally "It's in your nature. But Eggman had it coming especially after what he put us through. Besides Snively's taking care of him and eventually he will get over it. Now the best thing to do is to move on and celebrate."

"You're right Sally." said Sonic "I need to move forward."

"Glad too hear it, Sonic." Said Sally

"Yo Rotor!" said Sonic "Can we please make a pit stop and rest for a bit, that battle with Buttnik wore me out a little bit."

"Sure thing, Sonic." Said Rotor

Sonic and the Freedom stopped in nearby forest to rest before they can continue back to New Mobotropolis.

Meanwhile in New Mobotropolis. The citizens were celebrating the final victory over Eggman. However unbeknown to them their celebration was to be cut short as the Witches 5 were about to begin their assault on the citizens of New Mobotropolis

Eudial was outside Acorn Castle.

"All right is everyone in their positions?" asked Eudial over the communicator

"Yes Mimete reporting from Chuck's Diner." said Mimete

"Tellu reporting from the King Frederick Airfiled" said Tellu

"Viluy reporting from the marketplace." said Viluy.

"Cyprine reporting from the Acorn Council building" said Cyprine.

"On my mark, get ready to begin our attack." said Eudial "All right now!"

"Roger!" said the Witches 5

"Well let the fun begin." Said Eudial as she was about to enter Acorn Castle.

Eudial decided to drive her car and ram it into a nearby wall of the Acorn Castle. She managed to break through the wall though the car suffered some damage.

"Damn it!" said Eudial "I hope the Profressor had this vehicle insured."

"Hey you over there! Halt!" said one of the Royal Guard

"Oh look the welcoming committee." said Eudial

She took out her gun fired and hit the Royal Guardsman in the chest extracting his heart crystal.

"Captured!" said Eudial

However more Royal Guards showed up ready to confront Eudial.

"Hmph! I don't have time for this." said Eudial "I guess I will have to use these."

Eudial took out five black eggs. Jumped in the air and threw them at the Royal Guards. The eggs went inside their bodies. Once the eggs went inside their bodies turning them into horrifying creatures. However more Royal Guards started showing up.

"What are those things?!" asked on the Royal Guards.

"Daimon! Take care of these inter loafers!" ordered Eudial "I have to pay the king a visit."

The Daimon infected Royal Guard attacked the remaining Royal Guards. While Eudial entered Acorn Castle. Eudial approachd the throne of King Elias Acorn where he was seated.

"What's going on!" said Elias "Who are you?!"

"Please tell us?" demanded Megan "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My apologies your majesty and highness ." said Eudial "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Eudial leader of the Witches 5."

"Witches 5?" said Elias puzzled "Well then, What do you want?"

"What I want is both of your Pure Heart Crystals." said Eudial

"Heart Crystal? What are you talking about?" demanded King Acorn

"What is this woman talking about?" said Megan

"Details are not important." said Eudial "The important thing is that I will extract your Heart Crystal for our cause. The Resurrection of the Pharaoh 90."

"Pharaoh 90?" said Elias Puzzled

"Now, Your Highness and Majesty just sit back." said Eudial "the procedure is quick and painless."

"Hold it right there!" shouted one of the Royal Guards

Just then four Royal Guards entered the room surrounding the King, ready to protect him from the Eudial.

"Are you Okay, your majesty?" asked one of the Royal Guards

"I'm fine." said Elias "This woman however wants to take my and my wife's Heart Crystals whatever that is."

"Don't worry your majesty. We will protect you and the queen." said the Royal Guard

"All right men, stop this lady." ordered the Royal Guard

Eudial jumped and took out four more Daimon eggs throwing them at the four Royal Guards. Hitting them in the chest. They slowly began to transform into Daimon.

"What are those things?" asked Elias "What have you done to my men?"

"These are Daimon." said Eudial "Once and egg is injected into the host it will slowly turning them into a terrifying creature to become faithful servants of the Death Busters."

"Now King and Queen Acorn its time to take your Heart Crystal." said Eudial

"If you want my heart that badly. Then your going to have to fight me for it." said Elias as he took out his sword ready to fight Eudial the Queen hid behind Elias for protection.

The King charged at Eudial ready to fight for. He managed to beat the four Daimon infected-Royal Guard. He then charged his sword and ran towards Eudial.

"Heh? Fool!" said Eudial "If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you'll get."

Eudial took out a magic staff with a black star and jumped up in the air avoiding Elias' charge.

"Take this." said Eudial "Fire Buster!"

A huge flame came out of the flame thrower aimed at Elias hitting him in the chest and sending him crashing on the floor. Eudial closed in with here pure heart extracting gun.

"Now your Majesty." said Eudial pointing her gun at Elias' chest. "Do you give up and accept your fate?"

"Elias!" shouted Megan as she tried to run towards him and stop Eudial. However the Two of the four Diamon showed up and surrounded the Queen.

"Honey!" shouted Elias,

Elias ran to Megan and jumped in front of the Daimon fighting the Daimon off. While Elias was distracted Eudial snuck in behind Elias and fire her gun extracting his pure heart. Then she her gun at the Gun at the Queen extracting her pure heart as well.

Eudial then picked up the Heart Crystal from King Acorn and Queen Acron.

"The light emitting from this Heart Crystal." said Eudial "I can't believe how powerful it is. These two must have very strong souls. Oh Well my part is done, not I wonder how the others are doing."

At King Frederick Airfield

"Now time for my babies to come out and extract every Heart Crystal from this place." said Tellu

Tellu took out a seed and planted on the ground. It grew into these Tulip like flowers and started growing and expanding towards the Airfield.

"Hey what's going on." said one of the pilot as he felt the ground shaking.

Flowers started coming from the cement runway, the hangar, and the control tower. They even covered the planes.

"What are those flowers?" said one of the employees.

Just then the Tellun flower bloomed and began to extract the Hearts Crystals from anyone inside. Screams of pain and agony can he heard as their Heart Crystals were being extracted by the Tellun Plants. Until seconds later the screams stopped and silence befell the airfield. Tellu entered the airfield.

"Huh? That was easy." said Tellu looking at the airfield full of floatin Heart Crystals.

Tellu then took out a small black star and sucked all the Heart Crystals into.

"Now to take these the Cheif Eudial." said Tellu.

Tellu vanished returning to base.

Town Square of New Mobotropolis

At the town square where the giant screen that was used to provide the citizens of New Mobotropolis updates on the assault of the Eggdome. Civilians were still there celebrating the victory over Eggman. However Viluy appeared on the giant screen scaring some of the citizen.

"Hey where's Sonic and the freedom fighters?" said one bystander "What happened to the broadcast?"

"And who is this lady that appeared on the screen?" said another bystander

"Fellow citizens of New Mobotropolis. It is I Viluy of the Witches 5" announced Viluy in the screen."The pride of the Death Buster."

"Death Busters?" asked Mina

"Witches 5?" asked Ash "I wonder who they are."

"Pledge your loyalty to the Death Busters." ordered Viluy "Give me your pure hearts."

Suddenly the civilians staring on the screen were put into a trance with a black star mark appearing on their foreheads.

"We pledge our loyalties to the Death Busters." said the crowd entranced.

"Hey Ash. What's going on?" asked Mina Mongoose scared. "Ash? Ash? Answer me."

She looked over at Ash Mangoose and noticed he was under Viluy's spell.

"I will obey the Death Busters." said Ash entranced

"Ash!" cried Mina

"Now that you've pledge your loyalty to the Death Busters." said Viluy "Offer your Pure Hearts for our Master Pharaoh 90!"

"Yes we will obey." said the crowd

"I will offered my Pure Heart to the Death Busters." said Ash entranced "Long live Pharao 90."

"That's it! Keep them coming." said Viluy

And suddenly the crowd's pure hearts came out of their bodies and they dropped on the floor. Ash Mangoose's Pure Heart also came out. All the Pure Hearts started being sucked into the screen and Viluy disappeared.

"What just happened?!" asked Mina "Ash please wake up!"

Mina tried to wake up Ash but no avail. She then felt try to feel her pulse but to her horror there was none. Ash's body felt cold and lifeless.

"Oh no! It can't be." said Mina in disbelief "He can't be dead."

"I better go an warn the Freedom Fighters before its too late." said Mina

Mina left the city and sped fast to reach the Freedom Fighters before it was too late.

At the Council building were members of the Acorn Council meet to discuss and pass legislation in the Kingdom. Cyprine stood outside and once she received the signal decided to enter the building. On her way she was stopped by two guards telling her to stop, she then took out two Daimon eggs and infected the guards becoming Daimon. She now entered the council unopposed.

"All right fellow council members." said one Councilman "Now our next session..."

"Excuse me gentlemen and madame."said Cyprine as she broke through the door.

"Just who are you?!" asked Rosemary Prower

"How do you do?" introduced Cyprine "My name is Cyprine the last and greatest of the Witches 5."

"What do you want?" asked Councilman #2

"That's quite simple, all I want is your Pure Hearts." said Cyprine with a smile

"What are you talking about?" said Councilman #3

"Don't worry fellow members of the Acorn Council." assured Cyprine "The extraction is almost painless and quick."

The council members terrified by Cyprine's words tried to make a run for it. However they were blocked by the two Daimon infected host unable to escape.

"What are these things?" asked Councilwoman #4

"Daimon, don't let them escape!". Ordered Cyprine "Not until I extract their Pure Hearts."

Cyprine took out her staff and aimed at the terrified Council members. A black beam of came out of the staff and it hit the council members who were screaming in agonizing pain. After few a second they stopped screaming and dropped into the floor. With their Pure Hearts out of there bodies Cyprine collected them and vanished.

At Uncle Chuck's Restaurant.

"Wow it sure its really busy today." said Uncle Chuck "Still I can't believe Sonic finally beat Eggman. And I got to see it in my lifetime."

"I know Uncle Chuck." said Ben Muttski his apprentice "Now peace can finally come to Mobius."

"Well we better get back to attending to the customers." said Uncle Chuck

"Right sir!" saluted Ben

Ben then headed back into the Kitchen. Just then Mimete entered at the restaurant wearing a trench coat, top hat, and black glasses. and sat at the counter right in front of Uncle Check.

"Hello, Welcome to Uncle Chuck's" said Uncle Chuck "How make I take your order, miss?"

"Oh I'm not that hungry. On second thought." said Mimete "How about one chocolate shake."

"One Chocolate Shake coming up." said Uncle Chuck

Uncle Chuck then gave the Chocolate Shake to Mimete and she finished drink it.

"So, miss." said Uncle Chuck "I take it you're not from around here."

"How do you know, mister?" said Mimete who was surprised.

"I know most of the people around here for quite a while." said Uncle Chuck "And so far I haven't seen you around here. Plus we don't get a lot humans around here. Most of the Humans who live in the Acorn Kingdom are farmers who live in the rural areas away from the city."

"Is that so." said Mimete curious "I wasn't aware there were any humans on this planet."

"What don't be silly?" laughed Uncle Chuck "Of course there are humans on Mobius. It's just most of them live on Station Square or other parts of the United Federation a collection of city-states inhabited by humans. So where are you from."

"Tokyo." said Mimete but just then she realized what she said and closed her mouth

"Tokyo?" said Uncle Chuck puzzled "I've never heard of that settlement. I guess there must a lot of Human settlements that I'm not aware of exist."

"Why are you asking me these question, sir." said Mimete nervous "Do you have something against humans."

"Don't be silly, Miss." laughed Uncle Chuck "Most of my friends are humans, Mobians and Humans get along pretty well."

"Oh in that case, I'm safe." said Mimete "Thanks for the shake mister. It's too bad I'm going to have to extract your Heart Crystal."

"Uh, What?" said Uncle Chucked shocked from hearing that sentence

Mimete Took off her coat and hat and glasses.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Uncle Chuck

"Attention,everyone! Today you're going part of something big." said Mimete "Today you will sacrifice your Pure Hearts for our ruler Pharaoh 90."

Mimete took out her staff and dark energy was released on the restaurant.

"Wait! Stop Miss!" commanded Uncle Chuck

Just then all the customers in the restaurant were screaming in pain as their Pure Hearts were being extracted from their bodies.

NOOOO! STOP!" shouted Uncles Chuck in pain "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sorry, mister you're nice man and all." said Mimete "But this is for the sake of the mission."

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

After a few seconds Chuck's screams became silent and his Heart Crystal came of his blowing. Glowing a lot brighter than the rest of the Heart Crystals.

"This crystal a lot brighter than the rest." said Mimete as she was holding Uncle Chuck's Heart Crystal

She collected all of the extracted Heart Crystals into her staff and disappeared. Ben came out of hiding from the Mimete's assault. He then got near Uncle Chuck's body.

"Uncle Chuck?" cried Ben "Please Wake up."

"UNCLE CHUCK!" shouted Ben with tears coming down from his face.

Ben wiped the tears from his face and decided to leave the Restaurant.

"I have no other choice. I have to warn the Freedom Fighters." said Ben "I have to tell what happened. First thing is to leave the city. Don't worry Uncle Chuck I will come back for you."

Ben packed his belongings in a backpack and decided to leave the city to warn Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

Meanwhile the Witches 5 continued to extract the pure hearts of all the citizens of New Mobotropolis. They attacked the Library, The Royal military HQ, the Colisseum, Tommy Memorial Hospital, and Mobotropolis. They extracted every single pure heart until the only thing left in the city was an eerie silence.

"Well, I guess we're done for the day." said Eudial "We have manage to collect enough Pure Hearts in this town."

"Perhaps we should still collect more." suggested Tellu "I mean I feel that these won't be enough."

"That's a good idea." said Viluy "Why quit while were ahead there are plenty of Mobians with abundant Heart Crystals to collect."

"I agree." said Eudial "Why stop here when we can extract all the Heart Crystals from entire planet. All right new plan ladies. Our new objective is to continue collecting Pure Hearts until we have enough to awaken Pharaoh 90."

"In fact I found a location at least four hours from here." said Cyprine as she took out a map and pointing to a location "Here it is, it's called Knothole Village. This place is bound to have Heart Crystal."

"It's been decided." said Mimete "To Knothole!"

"All right, ladies." said Eudial "To the Witches 5 mobile."

The ladies go on the Witches 5 mobile and decided to find a new target. They left the city before the Freedom Fighters could arrive. Meanwhile the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix resumed their trip back home.

"I can't wait to get back home." said Tails

"You said it, little bro." said Sonic

"I wonder what will happen when we get back to New Mobotropolis." said Sally

"You know the usual, awards, medals, and fancy banquet in our name." said sonic.

"I hope I get how do you say promoted." said Antoine

"Well whatever it is, we'll be celebrating for days". Said Bunnie "We finally beat Eggman at last."

Eventually the Freedom Fighters made it to New Mobotropolis.

"It's good to be home." said Sonic

"Yeah the first thing I'm going to do is say hi to my folks." said Tails

"Come on guys." said Sonic "I'll race to the city center."

Sonic decided to speed ahead of the rest of the gang.

"Seriously, the least he could do is wait for us." said Sally "not all of us have ability of super speed."

They finally arrived at the center of the city.

"Hey! Thanks for waiting for us!" said Sally

Sally then noticed Sonic had a stern face.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" asked Sally

"Sal, this place is quite, too quite." said Sonic "Didn't NICOLE said there were people dancing on the streets."

"Yeah, she did say that." said Sally

"Then why are the streets abandoned and are there any people around here." said Sonic

"You have a point, Sonic." said Knuckles "There should be celebrations happening all over the place. But instead this place looks like a ghost town."

"SONIC!" shouted Amy in terror.

"What is it Amy?" said Sonic

"Come with me! I saw something horrible." said Amy as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

They headed to the part of town where the giant screen was.

"Oh my!" said Sally "What happened here?"

The Freedom Fighters noticed all the bodies lying on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Sonic in horror "Why is everyone sleeping?"

"I don't think they're sleeping, y'all." said Bunnie taking a pulse from one of the bodies "Ah think they're dead."

"Mort?" said Antoine in terror "How are zey dead?"

"Ah feel no pulse." said Bunnie trying to find a pulse.

"What's going on Sonic?" asked Sally

"I don't know, Sal." said Sonic "I guess were gonna have to split up."

"Tails, Sal and I will head to Uncle Chuck's Restaurant." said Sonic "Antoine, Bunnie, and Mighty will head to Castle Acorn. Knuckles and Espio will head to Royal Military HQ, Rotor, Charmy and Saffron will head to the Marketplace. And Vector and Ray will head to the Library. Amy will cover Frederick Airfield."

The Freedom Fighters decided went their separate ways to find out what happened to their city.


	5. Suppression Squad vs Sailor Senshi I

Chapter 5

Meanwhile on planet Moebius

"I forgot how boring this place is." Moaned Scourge "There's nothing to do around here. I swear I'm going to loose my mind."

"What's the matter babe ?" said Fiona

"Oh nothing, just realizing how boring it is around here." said Scourge

"Hey I heard that Miles and Motor are working on that on the stolen global post." said Fiona "here I why don't I go check on them to see if they are done."

"You do that." said Scourge

Fiona headed towards the lab where Miles and Boomer are working on a portal that will take them to Mobius.

"Hey Brainiacs!" shouted Fiona "Have you gotten those stolen global post up and running, yet?"

"We''ll be on schedule." said Anti-Miles

"We're just making a few adjuments." said Boomer

"You better be." warned Fiona "you don't want to keep out king waiting."

"And what about you two?" asked Fiona Talking to Patch D'Colette and Alicia Acorn "Ready to go?"

"More than you'd ever be." said Alicia in a low voice

"Sorry what was that?!" said Fiona

"I said..." said Alicia

"Ma Princesse." interrupted Patch trying to prevent an escalation between the two women "Non."

"Ready when you are." said Alicia

"As you better be." said Fiona

Fiona then returned to the Throne Room of King Scourge

"How're they looking babe?" asked Scourge

"They'll be reading when you give the order." said Fiona "Your Majesty."

After finishing fixing the global Post. Anti-Miles entered the throne room.

"Your majesty." said Anti-Miles bowing "I am here to inform you that we have finishing fixing the global post. And we are ready for our assault."

"Very good, Miles." said Scourge "Tell the others to get ready."

"Right away, your Majesty." said Anti-Miles

Members of the Suppression Squad gathered at the global Post.

"All right scrubs." said Scourge "Today we're going to pay a little visit to our friends from the other side. So everyone get into your positions."

"Boomer, Turn on the Global Post and type the ordinates." ordered Fiona

"Got it!" said Boomer pressed the button and types the coordinates

"All right! Let's go!" said Scourge

The Suppression Squad entered the Global Post however they would end up in another dimension unrecognizable.

Meanwhile in Shibuya District of Tokyo

Usagi and her friends where doing some shopping and having a good time as they spend hours scouring Shibuya's boutiques, shops, and department in search of sales and the latest trends.

"Boy! What an exciting day." said Usagi "Thank you Mamo for taking me shopping."

"Don't mention, it Usako." said Mamoru looking at his wallet which was empty from buying her expensive clothes.

"What do we suppose we do next?" asked Minako "I was thinking hitting the Tokyu Department Store."

"I was thinking we get something to eat." said Mako "All this shopping made me hungry."

"I guess we can use a bite to eat." said Minako "What do you propose we get to eat."

"I was thinking we head to the restaurants at _Supeinzaka_ (Spain slope)." said Ami "I hear there are lot exotic foreign and Japanese restaurants."

"Hey, Hey can we find a cheaper place to eat." said Mamoru "Buying Usako expensive clothes is slowly draining my Wallet."

"Mamo!" said Usagi upset

"But at the same time its worth it." said Mamoru "As long as you are happy, Usako."

"You don't have to say that, Mamo." said Chibi-Usa "You shouldn't spend a lot money on Usagi. You should be saving it. Besides Usagi should be paying for her own stuff instead of spoiling her."

"Chibi-Usa!" said Usagi as she chased Chibi-Usa around "

"Don't worry, Mamo" said Rei "The meal is our treat I have been saving some money for this occasion."

"Okay! It's been decided!" said Usagi "We grab a bite to eat and then we do some more shopping."

The girls then headed to Spain Slope for a bite to eat.

Somewhere in Shibuya. A portal suddenly appeared on a wall. Out came Princess Alicia and Patch D'Colette.

"Patch, if you'd be kind as to inform her _'Highness'_ That the area is secured." said Alicia

"Madam?" said Patch

"I heard" said Fiona "And you better watch your tone **Princess**. Alright Suppression Squad. Press forward!"

All the other members of the Suppression came out.

"Miles here!" said Anti-Miles

"Don't forget about me, Boomer." said Boomer

And finally came King Scourge

"Attention to all scrubs of this zone: The king has arrived." said Scourge "Respect."

Just then Scourge notice somethings wrong.

"Hey, wait a minute." said Scourge "This isn't the Freedom Fighters' HQ"

"Yeah, where are we?" asked Fiona.

"Boomer did you type the right coordinates?" asked Alicia "Boomer."

"Well, you see." said Boomer nervously "There's a slight chance I may not pressed the correct coordinates."

"WHAT!" shouted Scourge

"Boomer, explain." said Miles

"We were in a hurry and I didn't bother to see what I typing. So I just type some random coordinates."

"Why you!" Said Scourge grabbing Boomer "You incompetent, fat, brute! Now because of your screw up we don't know where we are."

"Keep it together Scourge." said Scourge trying to calm himself down "I will deal with you later lard butt. The important thing is to find out where we are."

Just then the Suppression squad saw a young man walking singing a folk song.

"Look there, let's ask that guy." said Miles pointing at the young man.

"Hey you!" said Scourge "Do you have any idea where we are."

The man looked at the Suppression Squad

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted the young man at Suppression Squad

"HELP! MONSTERS!" shouted the young man running away.

"What was that about?" asked Alicia

"Rude!" said Scourge "Is as if they've never seen a green talking hedgehog around here."

"Well there are plenty of people to ask?" said Miles pointing at the crowd "There sure are a lot of humans around here."

"I wonder if we are in a part of Mobius zat iz inhabited by humans." said Patch

"Well it's no part of Mobius I've heard off." said Fiona "But I like the feel of the place. Just look at the neon sings with weird writing on it. The TV screens on the some of buildings and all these advertisements for products."

"Perhaps we should do some exploring." suggested Scourge "Maybe we can find out were we are. Okay gang let's split up and look around the entire city."

The Suppression Squad decided to spread and explore Tokyo.

"Hey, hon. Look!" said Fiona pointing at a building

"Information Center." said Scourge "Great they're might be some information about this place."

Fiona and Scourge entered the Information Center inside they saw a young woman on the front desk. They approached the woman.

"Excuse me, mam." said Scourge "But can you tell us Where we are?"

The receptionist looked down and saw Scourge and Fiona

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the woman and she fainted

"Okay, seriously." said Scourge frustrated "That is like the second person to do that. Is that how they say 'Hello' around here?"

Fiona and Scourge left the information and decided to explore Tokyo for temselves

After a while the Suppression squad explored everything Tokyo had to offer and met at the same place were they arrived.

"What do we know so far?" asked Scourge

"I'll start." volunteered Miles "Apparently were not even on mobius, in fact we ended up on a different planet. The planet we are currently on is called Earth."

"Earth?" said Alicia

"Yes this planet is called Earth." said Miles "It is 70 percent water and 30 percent land. It is home to Humans who are the dominant species around here."

"That would explain why people keep screaming when they see us." said Fiona

"Our current location is a city called Tokyo in a country called Japan." said Miles showing the a small map of Japan. "And for Fiona the funny writing are Kanji, Hiragana, and Katakana."

"Oh, then I like it." said Fiona

"Tokyo? Japan?" said Patch puzzled.

"Anyone else, have some information they care to provide." said Scourge

"Nozing much, except zat the people are revolting and zey are too many annoying sings and lights." said Patch

"I can't complain the food here is to die for." said Boomer

"Well in that case, how do we get back." said Scourge

"Wait, hon." said Fiona "Why don't we stay a little longer. I mean we could have some fun around here just like the old days. You know a little debauchery."

Scourge was about the say something and before he thought also about Fiona's proposal

"I like the way you think, babe." said Scourge "Why don't we have little before we return home."

"You mean we can stay a little longer." said Fiona

"That's right." said Scourge "Why not have a little vacation to ourselves. Suppression Squad, let the fun being!"

After they finished eating the girls decided to continue to enjoy their day in Shibuya before returning home.

"Now that we have eaten, why don't we continue shopping." said Minako

"Where do we go now?" asked Usagi

"I heard one of that department store over there is having a 50% off sale." said Mako "Why don't we go there and maybe call it a day."

"Yeah." said Usagi

Just then the girls saw a bunch of people run out of the store. Is almost sounded as if they were running from something

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Ami

"Let's go and check it out." said Minako

The girls ran towards the department store and when they entered inside the saw the Suppression Squad terrorizing shoppers. The girl hid behind one of the columns of the store and saw everything

"What are those things supposed to be?" asked Usagi

"I don't know, but we have to do something." said Rei

"Everyone! Time to transform." said Minako

"Okay!" said Mako

 _Venus Star Power_

 _Mercury Star Power_

 _Mar Star Power_

 _Jupiter Star Power_

 _Moon Cosmic Power_

 _Moon Prism Power_

MAKE UP!

(Sailor Moon S transformation music)

At a clothing store

"Seriously! You call these rags clothes!" shouted Alicia "Not even the poorest of peasants would be caught dead in these. Do you have anything else!"

"We're sorry, miss. That's all we have." said the nervous store owner

"Is that's so." said Alicia taking out her whip "Then I will have to punish you for your insolence."

"What?!" gasped the owner

"Your store sign said it offers the most expensive brand names. Am I right?" said Alicia "If I'm not correct that's false advertisement and I hate being lied too when it comes to fashion."

"Yes it does." said the store owner "Some of these outfits were worn on the Runways of Europe, New York, and even here in Tokyo."

"Enough! Get ready to pay the price for lying to Princess Alicia Acorn future Queen of Moebius." said Alicia

"Moebias?" said the store owner puzzled

Alicia took out her whip and was ready to whip the Store Owner. When suddenly a golden chain of energy was being directed at Alicia

 _Love me Chain!_

Venus' attack hit Alicia on the hand dropping her whip.

"Ow!" said Alicia "All right who did that?! Who?! I'll deal with you later sleazy store owner."

Alicia ran out of the store and went looking for the persons responsible for attacking her.

At a restaurant

Boomer was eating all the food and terrorizing the restaurant staff.

"More!" said Boomer

"Sir I think you had enough, at this rate there won't be any food left for other customers." said waiter

"Did you just talk back to me." said Boomer in a terrifying voice "Because If I recall It's all you can eat."

"Yes that is correct." said the waiter

"Then I'm not done eating." said Boomer "So fetch me more food. Especially some of that delicious _Chasuu_ Pork"

"But, sir." said the waiter

Boomer took out his right arm and slapped the waiter and send him flying to the wall.

"Waiter!" said Boomer

"I want another serving of _Chasuu_ Pork." said Boomer "Unless you want to suffer the same fate as that insolent brat over there." Boomer pointed the unconscious waiter.

"Right way, sir." said the Waiter running nervously to the kitchen

Boom resumed eating when all of a sudden an disc with bolts of lighting was heading towards Boomer.

 _Sparkling Wide Pressure!_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Boomer in pain from the electric shock Knocking him out.

At sports and goods store

"Best two out of three, Miles." said Scourge

"All right, One more game your highness." said Miles about hit the ball with a baseball bat "Batter Up."

Miles hit the ball so strong that Scourge the ball and the ball hit one of the equipment.

"Excuse me." said the Store manager "Can you guys take this outside."

"I'm sorry do you have any idea who you're talking to." said Scourge

"No!" said the store owner

"Do you see the crown on my head?" asked Scourge "This means I am King and I demand respect. Unless you want to suffer the consequences."

"No please!" begged the store manager "I have a wife and kids. You may resume your game I promise I won't bother you again."

"Good!" said Scourge "Now get lost!"

The store manager ran out of the store scared

"My turn to bat, Miles." said Scourge

 _Shine Aqua Illusion!_

 _Burning Mandala!_

"Huh?" said Miles

"Dodge.!" shouted Scourge

Both Miles and Scourge evaded the fiery rings and the drop of water.

"What was that?" asked Miles

"I don't know, Miles." said Scourge "But whatever that was, were about to find. Let's bail."

Miles and Scourge left the sports store

At a perfume shop and make up store.

"I wonder if ze princess would like zees or zees oner?" asked Patch figuring out what perfume to pick. "I'll take both. Excusez-moi Mademoiselle how much for the perfurmes."

"Together, it comes to about 60,000 yen." said the salesclerk

"Well zen I'll take zem both." said Patch

"Excuse me, sir." said the Salesclerk "You still have to pay for those."

"Oh, mon-cheri. I don't plan zu pay for zem." said Patch "Its just ze princess has expensive taste."

"You still have to pay." said the Salesclerk

"Insolent swine, you dare insult ze great Patch D'Colette." said Patch "You will pay wit your life."

Patch took out a his sword and pointed at the throat of the nervous salesclerk. When suddenly a rose came out of nowhere. Forcing Patch to release his sword.

"Ouch!" shouted Patch "What zis? _Une rose?_ All right who threw zat?"

Patch then saw a mysterious figure wearing a cape and hat.

"It was you?" said Patch "You will pay for damaging my poor hand."

The figure disappeared

"Hey come back!" demanded Patch and went after the mysterious figure.

At a TV store Fiona was watching a drama.

"Sasako!" said the male teacher

"Now you want to talk to me!" said Sasako "After you abandoned me at my hour of need."

"That's right Sasako tell him." said Fiona "You don't need him you're better than this."

Just then a strange glowing object appeared aimed at Fiona. Fiona noticed and dodged.

"What was that?"asked Fiona "Who threw that!"

The Suppression Squad gathered at another clothing store to figured out what happened.

"Can anyone tell me, What's going on?" asked Scourge.

"I don't know you tell me." said Alicia "I was trying on clothes when all of a sudden some glowing golden chain hit me on the wrist.."

"I was eating until something electrocuted me." said Boomer

"Miles and I were playing baseball when we were nearly hit by Rings of Fire and Water." said Scourge

"I was shopping for ze princess, when some scoundrel threw a rose at me." said Patch

Fiona showed up

"You okay, babe?" asked Scourge

"No, I was watching TV." said Fiona "When some strange glowing boomerang almost hit me."

"Something or someone is after us." said Miles "Which means they're still here."

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted Scourge "WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS, WHO IS TERRORIZING MY GANG!"

"It was us!" said a female voice

The Suppression Squad turned around around the direction of five Manequins one display.

"Who said that?" asked Fiona

"How dare you terrorize innocent people." said one female behind and appeared from behind the first Mannequin to be Sailor Mars

"Such acts are inexcusable!" said another female who appeared from behind the second mannequin, Sailor Venus.

"I will make you regret your cruel deed." said another female voice from and appeared from the third Mannequin, Sailor Jupiter.

"You won't get away with terrorizing women, men, and children." said another female figure who appeared from the fourth Mannequin, Sailor Mercury.

"I won't forgive such despicable creatures." said the last female voice who appeared from behind the final Mannequin, Sailor Moon.

"And who are you supposed to be?"asked Alicia

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit." Said Sailor Mars "The Soldier of Fire and Passion, Sailor Mars."

"The pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit." said Sailor Venus "The Soldier of Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus."

"The Pretty Soldier in a Sailor Suit." Said Sailor Jupiter "The Soldier of Love and Courage, Sailor Jupiter."

"The Pretty Sailor Soldier in a Sailor Suit." said Sailor Mercury "The Soldier of Love and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury."

"Hey don't forget about me." said Sailor Chibi-Moon "The pretty Sailor Soldier in training, Sailor Chibi-Moon."

"And finally. I'm the pretty Sailor Soldier of Love and Justice." said Sailor Moon "Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon..."

"We shall punish you!" said Sailor Soldier in unison

"Yawn, Are you done yet?" said Scourge picking at his ear.

"Excuse me?" said Sailor Jupiter

"Look, nice speech and all." said Scourge "But if you guys aren't going do anything than don't waste our time."

"Why you!" said Sailor Jupiter ready to charge at Scourge but she was stopped by the other sailors.

"Tell us who are first?" asked Sailor Mars

"With pleasure." said Scourge "Guys!"

"The name's Princess Alicia Acorn." said Alicia

"The name's Miles Prower." said Miles "Evil genius and brains of the Suppression Squad."

"The name's Boomer." said Boomer "Muscle of the Suppression Squad."

"The name's Fiona." said Fiona "Queen and lover of the current king of Moebias King Scourge."

"Ze name is Patch D'Colette." said Patch "Soldier and protector of ze Princess."

"And finally me." said Scourge "The name is Scourge king from the Planet Moebius. So show some respect scrubs."

"And together." said Fiona "We formed the Suppression Squad the most feared group in the Galaxy."

"Suppression Squad?" asked Venus

"So Sailors how about we make things a little more exciting around here." said Scourge "Suppression Squad attack!"

The Suppression Squad charged a the Sailor Senshi.

"All right time to go to work." said Sailor Moon

And the Sailor Senshi charged at the Suppression Squad.

And thus showdown between the Suppression Squad and Sailor Senshi begins.


	6. Suppression Squad vs Sailor Senshi II

Chapter 6

Showdown in Tokyo Part II: Suppression Squad vs Sailor Senshi.

"Suppression Squad attack!" ordered Fiona

"Sailors get ready." ordered Sailor Moon

Each member of the Suppression Squad and Sailor Soldiers began to fight each other.

 **Sailor Mars vs Alicia Acorn**

"Mars, Fire snake!" called out Mars as she summed her fire attack surrounding it around herself and then aborning it in her hand.

She then released her fire attack on Alicia. Alicia managed to evade it. She then charged at Mars with her whip, Mars also evaded the whip. The began to trade kicks and punches.

 **Sailor Mercury vs Anti-Miles Prower**

"Mercury, Aqua Mirage." called out Merucy. Summoning an globe of water and aiming it at Miles.

Miles managed to dodge several of the streams of water.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do, Blue." said Miles turning around and sticking out his tongue at her.

However one of the streams manage to hit Miles and trapping him in a huge orb of water sending him crashing into one of the store glass doors.

"Lucky shot." said Miles getting out of the door with minor bruises and tears to his uniform. "Great! Now I'm wet and she ruined my favorite jacket."

 **Sailor Jupiter Vs. Boomer**

"So you're the one to interrupted my lunch." said Boomer "You're going to pay for electrocuting me."

Boomer charged at Jupiter, Jupiter avoided his charged. She jumped midair die flip and kicked Boomer in the stomach sending him crashing.

"Why you! Take this!" said Boomer letting out a some green blast from his arm canon.

Jupiter dodges the blast and gets ready to attack boomer with one her electric attacks.

"Jupiter! Sparkling Wide Pressure." called Jupiter throwing an energy disk with lighting bolts on it.

She throws the electric disk at Boomer, Bommer dodges it.

"Hah! Not this time, young lady." grimaced Bommer

However the disk turned around like a boomerang and hit Boomer in the Back

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shouted Boomer as he fell on the floor

"Curse you, Sailor Jupiter." said Boomer

 **Sailor Venus vs Patch D'Colette**

" _En garde, Mademoiselle."_ said Patch taking out his sword and ready to attack Venus

Venus dodged Patch's sword attack and ready to use her attack on her

"Venus, Crescent Beam Shower!" said Venus collecting a a lot energy in her right index finger.

"Crescent What?" said Patch puzzled

Venus then released the energy similar to her Crescent Beam attack but it split up tin multiple beams of energy aimed at Patch and trapping

"Curse you, Sailor Venus." said Patch lying on the floor.

 **Sailor Chibi-Moon vs. Fiona**

"Me against this pipsqueak." said Fiona "Ha! Piece of cake! All right little girl let's what you're made of."

"Pink sugar Heart Attack." said Chibi-usa taking out her wand. However nothing happened.

"Huh? Come one work?" said Chibi-Usa tryng to make her stick fire her heart-shaped energy beams at Fiona.

"HAHAHA!" laughed "For a minute there I was scared. I can't believe I was scare of such a weak attack."

"Come on, Pink Sugar Heart Attack." repeated Chibi-Usa, still nothing came out of her wand.

"This is just sad, why am I facing such a weak opponent." complained Fiona "the others are having such a fun time. I wonder how Scourge is doing?"

Fiona took out a lounge chair and decided to read a magazine. Realizing her match was a waste of time. Meanwhile Chibi attempted to get close to Fiona slowing and still trying to get her moon stick to work.

 **Scourge vs Sailor Moon**

"Let's see what you're made of **Sailor Moon**." said Scourge teasingly

"Moon Tiara Action." said Sailor Moon throwing her Tiara like a Frisbee aimed at Scourge.

Scourge dodge here Tiara attack.

"Ha! It's that all you got." said Scourge

But before he could react the Tiara returned and hit Scourge in the the back of the head sending crashing onto the floor.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Scourge in rage "All right sweet cheeks. This time it's real."

Scourge angered by Sailor Moon's attack began to chase her. Charging Sailor Moon with kickes and a punches.

"Why does this keep happening to me!" cried Sailor Moon as she dodged Scourge kicks and punches.

Scourge continued chasing Sailor Moon around the Department store.

Back to the fight between Chibi-Moon and Fiona

"Yawn. This is boring." complained Fiona "I've already finished reading this Magazine. And that little brat is still trying to get her attack to work. Oh well might as well read another magazine."

Fiona took out another magazine and began reading it. Chibi-Usa got close enough to Fiona to use her attack. Fiona looked out and saw Chibi-Usa getting closer.

"What are you doing now, little girl?" asked Fiona

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack." said Chibi-Usa

"This again? Tell me when..." said Fiona

Just then Chibi-Usa's Moon stick finally worked. Releasing heart-shaped beams hitting Fiona.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,!" shouted Fiona in pain as the beams hit her face. "Stop it, stop it, stop, stop it, STOP IT!"

Fiona jumped and kicked Chibi-Usa knocking her into a nearby store shelf.

"You little Munch-kin." said Fiona upset "How dare you ruin my face! Okay I'm through playing nice with you, this time I will attack you for real."

An angry Fiona was ready to attack Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa screamed in terror not expecting what would happen to her. Just then a red rose hit Fiona before she could attack Chibi-Usa. Fiona did a back flip and landed on the floor.

"Who threw that?" asked Fiona wondering who threw the rose

"It was I." said a mysterious male voice

"Huh?" said Fiona as she turned around only to see Tuxedo Mask on top of a store shelf.

"And who are suppose to be?" asked Fiona

"The name's Tuxedo Mask." said Tuxedo Mask "And I won't tolerate such a vile creature who bullies little girls."

"Tuxedo Mask." said Chibi-Moon

"Tuxedo Mask?" asked Fiona

"If you're looking for a worthy opponent." said Tuxedo Mask "Then fight me."

"You're cute for a human." complemented Fiona "All right, I'll fight you."

Fiona and Tuxedo Mask began to fight. Exchanging blows with each other. Tuxedo Mask managed to lure Fiona out of the store.

"Une Minute, Is zat guy who threw a rose at me." said Patch noticing Fiona and Tuxedo Mask fighting "Fiona get out of the way. I have a bone to pick with him. You can take care of the orange mademoiselle here."

Fiona and Patch switched, now its Fiona vs Sailor Venus and Patch vs Tuxedo Mask.

"You scoundrel, You will pay for ze face." said Patch taking out his sword and ready to attack Tuxedo Mask.

The Suppression Squad and Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask continued to fight exchanging blows and attacks. Eventually the Suppression Squad realized they are outmatched.

"Man! These ladies are tougher than I thought." said Scourge "I guess I underestimated them."

"Indeed, I've never seen such strong human girls before." said Miles

"I'm getting a total rush." said Alicia

"They are worthier opponents than those wretched Freedom Fighters." said Boomer

" _D'accord_." agreed Patch

"What do we now?" asked Fiona

Scourge then saw Chibi-Usa behind a column and grinned.

"I think I found leverage." said Scourge "Keep them busy."

Scourge then went after Chibi-Moon grabbed and came back into the center of the fight holding Chibi-Usa.

"Not one more move." ordered Scourge "Or buttercup here gets it."

"Chibi-Moon!" shouted Sailor Moon

Just then a purple orb of energy appeared aimed at Scourge. Scourge dodge, releasing Chibi-Usa. However he was unable to dodge two more orbs of energy one orange and one blue that manage to land a hit on Scourge.

"Hon!" shouted Fiona

"King Scourge!" shouted the other members of the Suppression Squad.

"Where did those attacks come from." said Scourge getting up.

"Who did this?" asked Fiona

"It was us?" said on gruff female voice

The suppression Squad turned around and saw there more Sailor Soldiers.

"My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky." said Sailor Uranus "The soldier of sky, Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with a sea of sand." said Sailor Neptune "The soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune!"

"My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space." said Sailor Pluto holding Chibi-Moon "Soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto!"

"We three soldiers of the outer solar system are being led by a new crisis and.." said Sailor Uranus

"Here we are!" said the three outer senshi

"Uranus, Neptune, Pluto!" said Sailor Moon

"How did they get here?" asked Venus

"We called them?" said Luna who arrived with Artemis

"Luna, Artemis. How did you get all the way here?" asked Jupiter

"We sneaked aboard on the subway."said Artemis "Plus Mercury called us and told us there was trouble so we came right away and managed to call the Outer Senshi."

"Who are they?" asked Luna looking at the Suppression Squad.

"We don't know." said Mars "Other then they are called the Suppression Squad."

"Luckily we called them." said Artemis

"My aren't those creatures funny looking." said Neptune

"Yes but don't let your guard down." said Uranus

"They might be strong." Said Pluto

"You gotta be kidding me!" said Scourge with a face palm "More Sailors!"

"Just how many of them are there?" asked Anti-Miles

"Crap! Now what do we do ?" asked Alicia

"So much for your leverage." Said Boomer

"Watch it Boomer!" said Scourge

"Guys zis is not the ze time to argue." said Patch "In case you have forgotten we are outnumbered, there are ten of zem and six of us."

"I got an idea." said Scourge "Let's split up around the city and play a game of chicken with these girls."

"Great idea, hon." said Fiona hugging Scourge

"Thanks, babe." said Scourge kissing Fiona in the cheek.

The Suppression Squad then decided to split up all over Tokyo to take on the Sailors. They left the Department store and spread through the rest of the city. The Sailors followed suit and left the Department Store.

"Hey Sailors, catch us if you can." snickered Miles as he flew away.

"They're splitting up, what do we do now?" said Sailor Moon

"We have no choice." said Sailor Jupiter "We have to split up and fight them individually."

"Okay Everyone split up." said Sailor Moon

So the Sailors decided to go split into groups of two or one. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune went after Anti-Miles, Jupiter went after Boomer, Mars and Uranus after Scourge and Fiona, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, Chibi-Moon, Sailor Pluto went after Patch, and Sailor Venus after Alicia.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune went after Miles jumping from building to building. Eventually ending up in Chiyoda.

"Hey I wonder what that building is." said Miles noticing the Natioanl Diet Building "Might as well check it out."

"He's heading towards the Diet National Building." said Mercury

"I have an idea." said Neptune "Why don't we split and attack him in a pincer move once he gets inside the building."

Mercury nodded in Agreement and chased Anti-Miles into the Diet Nationon Building.

Jupiter Managed to chase Boomer for sometime and finally stopping at the Tokyo Tower.

"So that's where you went." said Sailor Jupiter "I have an idea, I'll lure him to the top. It'll be easy to fight him there."

Jupiter Entered Tokyo Tower.

Venus went Alicia Acorn and manage to corner her into a major street sorrounded by shops, cafes, and spectators.

"Crap! She managed to corner me here." said Sally frustrated "Well I if it's a fight she wants, it's she'll get."

Alicia took her whip ready to fight Venus. Mars and Uranus chased Fiona and Scourge into an area close to the Imperial Palace the residence of the Japanese Emperor. However the lost sight of them.

"Where did they go?" wondered Mars

"I have pretty good idea as to where they are." said Uranus pointing to the terrified security and palace staff running out of the palace.

"Oh no! The Emperor is in trouble." said Mars "What do we do? We have to save The Emperor and Empress."

"I got an idea, just follow my lead." said Uranus

Mars and Uranus entered the Imperial Palace. Tuxedo Mask along with Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon followed Patch and chased him into outside Sensoji Temple in Asakusa proletarian east end.

"Phew! I've managed to loose them." said Patch standing on top of the one of the roofs.

When he looked at the Temple he kind of admire its architecture and the sights and smell and the Tall Pagoda inside

"What a lovely building." said Patch "Perhaps I should write a poem about it for ze princess."

Just then Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon and Chibi-Moon showed up. Tuxedo Mask kicked Patch sending him crashing into a food stall.

"You bastard! You've managed to ruined by uniform." said Patch "I'll get you for zis, En Garde!"

Patch took out his sword and Tuxedo Mask took out his cane. Both began to duel amist the stalls that displayed a variety of foods and sold tourist trinkets.

Back at Chiyoda.

"According to the guide this is the Diet Building." said Miles reading the guidebook "This is the seat of power for the entire country."

Miles had a terrible idea.

"This makes things interesting." said Miles "Why waste time being a lowly surbordinate to that ingrate scourge when I can rule and entire country."

Miles entered the Diet the seat of power for the Japanese government. He entered the Room where members of the House of representatives and House of Councilors meet.

"Attention Citizens of Tokyo, No of Japan ." addresed Miles to all members of the Diet. "Let be known that I Miles Prower brillaint strategist and evil genius will become the next Prime Minister of this forsaken country of yours."

"Now hold on right there." said Prime Minister "I am the current Prime Minister of this country. If you want to run then do at our next elections the democratic way."

"Oh I'm sorry." said Anti-Miles "I didn't make myself clear."

Anti-Miles flew and landed in the floor in front of the Prime Minister and grabbed him by neck.

"What part of I'm charge now, did you not understand." Said Anti-Miles threatening the Prime Minister in front of members of both houses. "resign or else you won't see the light of day."

"Never!" said Prime Minister "I refuse to hand over anything to a tyrant like you. My duty is to serve the People of Japan."

"Suit yourself." said Anti-Miles "Get ready for an early funeral."

Anti-Miles tossed the Prime Minister into the floor, flew midair. He was ready to charge at the Prime Minister.

."Deep Submerge." said Neptune launching a blue orb at Anti-Miles

"What?!" said Miles as he saw the blue orb approaching him.

Miles dodged the attack and landed again on the floor. And saw Sailor Neptune there.

"Not you again." said Anti-Miles seeing Neptune

"Terrorizing these public servants is something I will not tolerate." said Neptune "I will put an end to your reign."

"How dare you threatened the our democratic process." Said Mercury.

"Enough talk!" said Anti-Miles "It's time I put an end to you meddlesome women."

Anti-Miles spun his tails and was ready to attack Neptune. Just then:

"Mecury, Aqua Mist." said Mercury

The Aqua Mist created a thick fog covering the building and blinding Anti-Miles. Forcing him to stop his attack.

"What's going on?" wondered Anti-Miles "I can't see anything, where did this fog come from?"

Mercury swooped in and grabbed the Assembly President telling him and the other members of the Assembly to leave. With everyone evacuated, Mercury began her offensive against Anti-Miles.

"Where are you? Where did you go?" Anti-Miles demanded an answer "Show yourself."

"Here I am!" said Mercury showing herself in front of Anti-Miles

"The other Blue one?" said Anti-Miles "It doesn't matter I'll destroy you along with your friend."

Anti-Miles charged at Sailor Mercury but she disappeared into the fog.

"Where did she go?" said Anti-Miles

"Neptune Submarine Reflection." Said Neptune taking out her mirror releasing blue energy

"What?!" said Anti-Miles turned around noticing the blue water energy aimed at him.

But Anti-Miles was too late to evade the attack. He was hit by the blue energy knocking unconscious as he hit one of the desk of the Assembly.

"Well that was easy." said Neptune tying Anti-Miles in rope.

"Yeah, I wonder how the others are doing." said Mercury

At the street where Venus and Alicia were fighting

"Take this." said Alicia releasing her whip at Venus.

Venus evaded the whip and charged at her. She used her kick attack but Alicia dodged it and decided to use the same kick against Venus which Venus also dodge. For a few minutes both exchanged kicks and their signature attacks.

"You're tough." said Alicia panting "I got to admit I've never felt so excited in years."

"You're not bad yourself." said Venus "So where are you from and why are you here?"

"Please as if we asked to be on this planet." said Alicia "Our coming here was accidental, we were supposed to attack Mobius. But then one of our incompetent team members screwed up and we ended up here."

"Mobius?" said Venus puzzled

"Hopefully once I get rid of you." said Alicia "We can finally get out of this rock and head home. All right enough small talk, here I come!"

Alicia took out her whip and ran towards Venus ready to attack her again.

"Venus Love me Chain." said Venus releasing her gold energy chain

Alicia managed to block the attack with her whip and continued running towards Venus.

"Ha! That same you used on me is not going to work this time." said Alicia running towards Venus

"Very Well." Said Venus "How about this."

"Venus Wink Sword Chain." Said Venus as she winked letting out a golden heart and as she touched it. It turned into a word.

Venus then threw the Sword into the ground turning into several large Chains aimed at Alicia

"What!" shouted Alicia in surprise

Alicia managed to whip several of the Chains before they could get her. Her attack proved futile as the some of the Chains managed to trap.

"Hey! Let go!" said Alicia

Venus grabbed the Chains and tossed Alicia tossinge her onto a nearby café window breaking it and crashing onto a table. She's unconscious.

"That's one down." said Venus "I hope the others are having a easier time than me."

Back the Sensoji Temple

Tuxedo Mask and Patch continued dueling each other. The manage to land several blows at each other. They kept fighting often jumping on the roofs of the stall underneath. Until they landed back on the ground. Both men seemed exhausted.

"I got to admit. You are indeed a skilled swordsman." said Patch

Patch then saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon standing behind. Which gave Patch an evil idea.

"But before I take care of you, _Monsieur."_ Said Patch with an evil smile and ran towards Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon. "I will take care of them first."

"Here I come!" shouted Patch "Die!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" said Chibi-Moon using Moon stick releasing heart-shaped energy pulses

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" shouted Patch in pain from the heart shaped beams. "Now look here!" but the attack just kept coming

Just then Tuxedo Mask stood behind Patch.

Tuxedo Mask decided to kick Patch. The kick was so powerful that it send him crashing into a nearby stall where he laid unconscious. The bystanders clapped at the Tuxedo Mask and the two Sailors that were with him.

"Thank you, Chibi-Moon." said Tuxedo Mask

"You did great." said Pluto

Chibi-Usa blushed while Sailor Moon glared.

Back at Tokyo Tower Boomer vs Jupiter

Jupiter entered the first floor and just a she suspected Boomer was there inside the arcade playing a game while people were running out of the arcade in a panic. He was playing the Sailor V game but kept losing.

"Damn it! Why can't I beat the Dragon!" shouted Boomer in frustration "This Sailor V is such as weakling."

"Supreme Thunder!" shouted Jupiter releasing electricity from her antenna coming out of her tiara.

"Thunder what?" but before he could do anything he was hit by the electricity again.

"Hey Boomer, catch me if you can." Said Jupiter pulling her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue.

"GRRRRR!" growled Boomer "I'll get you for that rude gesture."

Boomer chased Jupiter all the way to the top of Tokyo Tower.

"It's working, I have him right where I want him." thought Jupiter

Finally both Jupiter and Boom reach the top of Tokyo Tower. They were ready to face each other

"I finally have you right were I want you." said Boomer "For too long you've made a fool of me with your electric attacks. Get ready."

"Bring it." said Jupiter

Boomer charged at Jupiter head on. Jupiter also charged at Boomer head on. Both sides collide and the separated and continued exchanging physical attacks mainly kicks and Punches. They even exchanged a bear wrestle with both being equally match. Until they separated again and went back to their opposite sides of the tower.

"Apart from being a big brute, your not a very bad opponent." said Jupiter

"You're not bad yourself." Boomer "But today it will be the end of you."

"We shall see about that."said Jupiter

Boomer then fired green beams from his arm canon located on his right arm. He kept firing and Jupiter kept dodging them with somersaults.

"Hold still, Damn you." Said Boomer "How I am I suppose to hit you if you keep moving."

"I guess I better take this seriously." said Jupiter "It's time I show you my strongest attack."

"My guardian Jupiter! Brew a storm! Call the clouds! Send down the lightning." said Jupiter summoning her attack "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

The bolts of lighting formed into the shape of a Dragon ready to the attack boomer

"What the..." said Boomer in amazement

The electric dragon then attacked Boomer forcing him to scream agony and finally crashing on to the floor. The attack was so strong that it knocked him out and there he laid unconscious with bruises and scratches from the electric attack.

"I did it!" said Jupiter victorious

Imperial Palace

"I have to admit, babe." said Scourge "I think I might rule over this place. I've grown attached to this place."

"Me too, hon." said Fiona "And the fact that you just made me Empress makes me the happiest woman in the world."

"Empress, I like the ring to that." said Scourge "Screw king, when I can become Emperor. Imagine me Emperor of this forsaken rock. Just think of all the subjects I can rule over. Alicia can have Moebius. I've grown tired of that dreary world of ours."

"I would like that." said Fiona "But what do we do with the current Emperor and Empress who are tied up at the moment."

"Don't worry, babe." said Scourge "You leave those two old fossils to me. I'll deal with them later. For now lets enjoy sitting on these nice thrones."

"Burning Manadala!" shouted Mars

Fiona and Scourge noticed the rings of fire coming their way. They got out of the thrones and evaded the attacks landing on the floor. Sailor Mars rescued the Emperor and Empress un-tied them both.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty and Your Highness?" asked Mars

"Me and My Wife are okay." said the Emperor

"Thank you for saving our lives." said the Empress

"You're very welcome" said Mars bowing to both the Emperor and Empress

The Emperor and Empress fled the throne room and headed for outside. Mars then stared at Scourge and Fiona

"Oh great!" said Scourge "The Sailors are here."

"They spoiled our moment." moaned Fiona

"Show yourself you Sailor nuisances." said Scourge

"I'm here!" announced Mars

"It's the Sailor that can throw flames from her body." gasped Fiona

"How dare you desecrate the throne of our sacred ruler." said Mars "I won't forget those who dare threatened the symbol of unity of the Japanese people. For that in the name of Mars I will Chastise you!"

"Oh spare me one your speeches, fire girl." said Scourge "here babe let me handle her."

Scourge was ready to attack Mars.

"Fire soul" said Mars releasing fire from her fingers.

Scourge dodge the fire and began to used his super speed. He began around in a circle at super fast speed.

"All right, let's try again." said Mars "Fire Soul!"

But the attack had no effect.

"It's that all you got." said Sonic as he came out of the circle punching in the back.

"Why you!" said Mars "Burning Mandala."

Just like Fire Soul, Burning Mandala had no effect. Scourge decided to raise the stakes and formed an air Vacuum around Mars cutting her off from Oxygen. Mars slowly began to suffocate.

"Oh no! I am loosing Oxygen." thought Mars " I have to find a way to beat him. I got it"

On the outside Fiona was looking at circle that Scourge created and seeing how Mars was suffocating

"That's right, babe." said Fiona "show that Sailor Soldier who's boss."

Mars decided to meditate, She took out one her ofuda (talisman) with a scripture written on it. She began to chant something and finally spinning the talisman around her body and thus it formed a huge ball of fire.

"Evil Spirit, Begone!" said Mars threw it at the direction to where Scourge was running. It hit Scourge

"Impossible!" said Scourge "How did she manage to hit me."

He screamed as the flames were surrounding him.

"Curse you, Sailor Mars." said Scourge "I'll get you for this."

"Hon!" shouted Fiona "How dare you harm His Majesty!"

Fiona then decided to attack Mars but before she could reach Mars. Sailor Uranus showed up

"World Shaking!" shouted Uranus releasing a glowing orange orb aimed at Fiona

Fiona dodge the attack grabbed her injured boyfriend.

"Sailors, you won't get away with this." said Fiona a she grabbed Scourge escaped the Palace into the East Garden. Fiona managed to drag Scourge out of the palace only to find the other Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and the cats waiting for them along with her defeated comrades.

"Your outnumbered!" said Sailor Moon

"Give up now!" said Mercury

"It's no use resisting." said Jupiter "Just tell us what do you want."

"Never!" said Fiona "I refuse to surrender to the likes of you."

Fiona charged at the Senshi.

"Dead Scream." said Pluto releasing a purple orb of energy. hitting Fiona

Upon seeing this display of bravery Scourge and the other members of the Suppression Squad woke up. Boomer, Alicia, Miles, and Patch escaped the clutches of the Sailor Soldiers and regrouped with an injured Fiona and Scourge.

"What do we do now?" asked Alicia "They're too strong."

"Were exhausted." said Boomer "Plus were are outnumbered."

"We've been outmatched." said Patch

"I think it's better to retreat and fight another day." said Anti-Miles.

"Coward!" said Fiona "You should..."

"No Fiona! He's right we can't fight them in our current condition." said Scourge interrupting Fiona "Boomer activate the anti-global post and send us back home."

"Understood, my liege.'' said Boomer

Boomer typed the coordinates on a keyboard where his arm canon was. Suddenly the portal back home Opened.

"Finally." said Scourge "All right Suppression Squad, let's move out."

All the members of the Suppression Squad entered the Portal. Until Scourge stopped turned around.

"Sailor Soldiers." said Scourge "I won't forget this!" and he finally went into the portal

"Hey wait!" said Sailor Moon "Comeback!"

Sailor Moon ran after them and she entered the portal sucking.

"Sailor Moon!" shouted the other Senshi

The Inner Senshi went after Sailor trying to get her out of the portal. The energy of the portal was too strong and it sucked the Sailor Moon and her friends into the portal. Sending them to

"Usagi!" shouted Uranus.

The outer Senshi went after them, but the portal closed leaving them trapped in Tokyo and the Inner Senshi heading into an unknown universe.

"Damn it!" shouted Uranus in anger "What do we do now?"

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto looked on with sadness.


	7. Sailor Soldiers on Mobius

Chapter 7

Sailor Senshi in Mobius

Back on Moebius

The suppression squad finally made back to their home planet. Exhausted from fighting the Sailor Soldiers many decided to rest and heal their wounds. Scourge retreated into the confines of his throne by himself.

"I wonder what he's pondering about." said Fiona outside the door of the Throne

"Why do I care, I'm going to take a nice bath and rest." said Alicia "I was just tossed onto café window."

"I was electrocuted four times and I can barely move." said Boomer "Curse you Sailor Jupiter."

"You think you're the only who's has a right to complain." sad Anti-Miles "The Blue brat ruined my favorite jacket and got my hair wet. I'm going to go an dry myself"

"My beautiful nose." said Patch touching his bandaged nose "Zat little brat damaged my precious nose."

"Will you guys stop whining." said Fiona "King Scourge had just been defeated and you know how that's a major blow to his ego."

"Oh wa!" said Alicia "He's not the only one who had flames, lighting, water, and beams aimed at them. Besides those Sailor Soldiers are not the first to damage his ego that spot belongs to the that blue menace. It's not always about him"

"Okay! That's it!" said Fiona in anger "You want to rumble, because if that's what you want."

"Bring it on _Your Higness_!" said "You don't know how long I wanted to whip that pretty little face of yours. Besides I still have some strenght left, even after fighting that Sailor Soldier."

"Mademoiselles!" shouted Patch "Calm down, can you see zat we are all tired and worn out from our battle with those super humans. Ze best zing is to rest and regroup."

Upon hearing Patch's words Fiona and Alicia calmed down. And went their separated.

"Fine." said Fiona we won't fight today." said Fiona "But princess this isn't over."

Fiona walked away and headed towards the throne room where Scourge is.

" _Ma Princesse"_ said Patch "You can't let her get to you. She wants you to stop to her level."

"You have a point patch." said Alicia "It's just she riles me up sometimes and I really want nothing than to punch that smug little face of hers."

"I know princess." said Patch "But we have to be patient, eventually we will be rid of zem both."

"You're right, Patch." said Alicia "For the time being I'll play nice with that vixen. But when she least expect then she will get her comeuppance."

"All right Suppression Squad." ordered Alicia "Let's rest for the night."

The rest of Members of the Suppression retreated into their rooms. Fiona meanwhile went to the Throne Room to provide some comfort to her wounded King. As she entered she noticed Scourge sitting there quietly but with a sour disposition on his face. Physically he was bruised, burn marks surrounded his arms and legs and a part of his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Fiona with concern

"Yeah, babe! Never Better!" said Scourge sarcastically "I'm just sitting here because I like to mope in the darkness!"

"You don't have to give me that sarcastic tone." said Fiona "I was only making sure you were okay, hon."

"It's not your fault." said Scourge "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just today was a difficult day for me."

"It's because of those Sailors." said Fiona "They destroyed your pride which what you value the most."

"It's not just that." said Scourge "But the fact that I thought I was finally the strongest and then we end up on a strange planet. Fight a bunch of schoolgirls with powers and I got my butt kicked."

"I understand, you weren't the only one who feels like a loser." said Fiona "Me and the rest of the squad were also dealt a series blow."

"Yeah, but I'm king." said Scourge "Do you how humiliating it is for the King of Moebius to loose to a bunch of teenage girls. How would that reflect on the rest of the Suppression Squad. Sure they have a low opinion of me. But now it's worse because they'll think I'm some kind of weakling. And I can't have that, or one day they will do away me. I fear them more than those Sailors we fought or that goody two shoes counterpart of mine who always beats me."

"Don't worry, hon." said Fiona comforting Scourge "Forget what those idiots think of you. Besides I've been trying to do away with those cretins, especially that self-absorbed brat Princess Alicia."

"What did she do now?" asked Scourge

"Nothing except get on my nerves." said Fiona "Just right now she was about to whip my face, luckily Patch de-escalated the situation. So I'm fine for now. But can we get rid of that spoiled princess, already."

"I'll deal with her later, babe." said Scourge "But for now we need her, she's the only keeping one the Squad together. After I no longer need her then you can have your fun with her."

"Oh thanks, hon." said Fiona "You always think of me. And as for those fools trying to overthrow you, don't you worry about that as long as I am around I'll make sure they don't lay a finger on you."

"Thanks, babe." said Scourge "That means a lot to me. Now why don't you head to bed and I will join later."

"You got it, hon." said Fiona as he kissed Scourge and she went to the royal bed chamber.

" _No one disrespects King Scourge!_ " thought Scourge as he slammed his fist on the arms of the throne " _You'll pay for this Sailor Soldiers."_

Freedom HQ knothole

The two Global Post turned on creating an opening. Out of the opening the Sailor Soldiers jumped out of the portal landing on the floor.

"Ow!" shouted Sailor Moon

The rest of the scouts got up and looked around the strange room. It was full of computers, research equipment, screens, and other state of the art technology.

"What is this place?"asked Mars

"It looks like a laboratory of some kind." said Mercury "I've never seen such technology before, it looks more advanced than anything back on earth."

"There's no time to stick around here." said Venus "We have to figure out where we are."

"You're right Venus, but remember we are also after those guys." said Jupiter

"Okay! Soldiers!" ordered Sailor Moon "Let's fan out and search this entire place."

The Sailors Soldiers left the lab and spread out throughout Freedom HQ. Sailor Mars went into the Common Room, Jupiter went to the Kitchen, Sailors Moon, Venus, Chibi-Moon, and Tuxedo Mask went into the Bunks reserved for the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix. Mercury remained in the lab fascinated by the equipment and technology. They spend hours looking through the belongings, furniture, kitchen, and at the lab Mercury tinkered with the various inventions and computer. After a while they all gathered at the Common Area.

"By the looks of this place it looks." said Jupiter "It's a combination of some kind of base and a teenagers room."

"I have to agree it looks like a bunch of kids live in this place." said Mars "It's full of video games, electric guitars, and strange toys."

"That's right! I even found a race car shaped bed in on of the rooms." said Sailor Moon

"There are also girls living here too." said Venus "I found feminine clothes and make up in the rooms. The rooms are apparently mixed-sex."

"From the number of the beds we counted." said Tuxedo Mask "We are talking about six to ten people living here."

"Six to ten?" said Chibi-Moon puzzled "How can such a small place accommodate such a large group of people."

"Maybe this could be the lair of those guys we fought not too long ago." said Venus

"Could be." said Mercury "But where are they?"

"Maybe they're hiding from us." said Sailor Moon "They've must of known we were following."

"I bet they went outside." said Mars

"That could be a possibility." said Tuxedo Mask "Maybe we should go outside and find them."

"How do we out of here?" asked Sailor Moon

"If I recall back at the lab I saw latter in the middle." said Mercury "That's probably the exit."

The Sailors and Tuxed Mask returned to the lab to find a metal latter in the center of the lab. Each scout the climbed the latter. One by one the exited the Freedom HQ and towards leading to the entrance of the Great Forest.

New Mobotropolis-Acorn Castle

"What do you think happened?" asked Bunnie

"I wished I knew, Mon Amour." said Antoine

"Just I thought, everyone's dead here too." said Mighty.

"Who could've of done zis?" asked Antoine

But before the other freedoms fighters could continue to converse. The four Diamon-infected Royal Guards attacked all three of them.

"What tarnation are those things?" asked Bunnie

"I don't know but whatever they are." said Mighty "They don't look friendly. Bunnie you take the two on the left. I'll take the one in the middle and Antoine you take the one on the right."

"All right. Whatever you say." said Antoine taking out his sword ready to the fight the Daimon.

Tails, Sally, and Sonic were investigating at Uncle Chuck's restaurant.

"Sonic! I'm scared!" said Tails hiding behind Sonic

"Don't worry little,bro." said Sonic "I'll always protect you. Just stay real close."

"Okay." nodded Tails

"It's just like the people back in the square." said Sally feeling the pulse of one of the bodies "There's no pulse."

"You mean they are..." said Sonic

"Yes"

"I wonder if Uncle Chuck..." Sonic paused for a minute "Uncle Chuck!"

Sonic rushed to the counter and peeked to find Uncle Chuck lying on the floor.

"Uncle Chuck, wake up!" cried Sonic "please Uncle Chuck, don't die on me? Uncle Chuck? It's me you're favorite nephew Sonic. Please Uncle Chuck, please wake up."

Sonic continued to cry at Uncle Chuck side. Until Sally closed in on the crying hedgehog to console him.

"Sonic are you okay?" said Sally softly

"Sally." said Sonic hugging Sally "How could this happen? No, who could of done this? He's gone Sally."

"Sonic?" said Tails who was beginning to feel sad seeing his big brother sad.

"I can't believe he's gone. The man who raised me like a son is gone from my life." said Sonic "I looked up to him and though there were times he embarrassed me I never hated him for it. He taught me everything and he's the reason I wanted to fight Eggman and now he's dead."

Sonic continued to cry on Sally's shoulder before Tails got close to Sonic to console him as well.

"Sonic. I'm sorry he's gone." said Tails "I know how much he meant to you. But remember you still have me and I will always be with you no matter what. We are brothers." His tone was calm and gentle.

"Thanks, Tails." said Sonic "I know I may be overprotective but that is because I don't want to loose you. You are the most important to me."

Sonic grabbed Tails and gave him a noogie.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Tails "Hey cut it out!"

"I'm glad you guys are okay." said Sally seeing Sonic happy "Don't worry we'll find those responsible."

Sonic stopped playing with Tails. He's demeanor changed into serious and angry.

"Don't worry Sally." Said Sonic "I have an idea as to who is behind this. Sally I'm going to pay someone a visit. Take Tails and get out of here and go back to the town square."

"Where are you going?" asked Sally with concern as to what Sonic might do in a state of grief and anger.

"To the prison. I have bone to pick with him." said Sonic before he ran toward the prison.

"Sonic, Wait?" said Sally trying to stop Sonic from going to the prison.

But Sonic didn't listen and he ran towards the Prison at super speed.

"Unbelievable." said Sally "Anyway, let's go Tails this place is giving the creeps."

Tails and Sally left the Restaurant and headed back to the Town square.

Sonic entered the Detention Center's holding cells. I a fit of rage he walked towards the cell of the one who was likely responsible for attack.

"Look who finally decided to greet us with his presence." said Nack disdainfully

"Shut it Nack!" shouted telling the thieving weasel to shut up

"Hey Mogul!" said Sonic with rage "Tell me what you did?!"

"Whatever do you mean, boy." said Mogul

"What did you do to Uncle Chuck and the with the rest of the citizens of New Mobotropolis?" Asked Sonic demanding that Mogul asnwered.

"I've done nothing." said Mogul mockinglyas if he enjoys mocking Sonic "I have in this cell the whole."

"Don't play dumb!" said Sonic not believing Mogul "Tell me why did you kill Uncle Chuck and the rest of the civilians. Do it or I will come into that cell and beat the answers out of you!"

"By Sonic sure seems a little violent." said Bean

"You're right, Bean." Said Nack "There's something about the sound of his voice that he means business. Best leave him alone."

"Listen, boy!" said Mogul offended by Sonic's request "If you're referring to the attack on the civilians and your Uncle. I am not responsible, I do however who is."

"Then who?" said Sonic "Was it you Naugus?" as he turned around staring at the evil wizard with rage. Magus just hissed at the Blue Hedgehog.

"No it wasn't him, either." said Mogul "The one's responsible were five human women."

"Five human women?" said Sonic surprised by that answer.

"Yes but these women are not from this world." explained Mogul "They came from another world with a sinister mission."

"What sinister mission?" asked Sonic as he demanded more answers

"I wish I could tell you." said Mogul "But I don't have a lot power at moment and being locked up in here has drained most of my energy. But I will tell how they look like one was wearing, dark blue another was wearing green, then another dressed in red, and another one dressed in orange, and another one dressed in light blue."

"Five Human Women. Blue, Red, Orange, Green, Light Blue." said Sonic, as he was about to leace he told Mogul "Consider this your lucky day Mogul I won't have to kick your butt inside that cell after."

Sonic ran out of the Dentention Center and back to the town square to meet to the others who have just finished their investigations. The others except for Bunnie, Antoine, Mighty, Ray, and Vector gathered at the Town Square.

"So how was the Library?" asked Sally

"The same thing as people here." said Knuckles "The Royal Academy is full of bodies all with no pulse."

"What about the Marketplace?" asked Sally

"Same." said Charmy "No one is breathing."

"I am not even going to ask." said Sally already expecting the same asnwer "But no survivors at the Airfield, Am I right Amy?"

"Yes that is correct. I even went into the library and no one soul either." said Amy "Whoever did this must of cleaned up this place real good."

"I wonder who could've of done this?" thought Sally

Just then Sally heard screams and noticed Vector and Ray running towards them with two Daimon behind them.

"Gang way!" shouted Vector running from the Daimon

"What are those thing?!" shouted Tails

Just then Bunnie, Antoine, and Mighty showed up as well with more than six or seven Daimon behind them.

"Yeeee Hawwww!" shouted Bunnie riding one of the Daimon like a horse.

"There's more of them?" said Sally "All right explain!"

"We were looking around the Council for any sing of life." said Vector

"When these strange showed up and attacked us." said Ray

"Ze same with us." said Antoine "We were investigating ze Castle when these things attacked us as well."

"At first we thought it was four." said Mighty

"When we left the castle, more of these fellahs showed up." said Bunnie punching on of the Daimon

"I eve made a visit to the council and Military Academy." said Knuckles "Tails I'm sorry to tell you this but they got your parents too."

"No not mom and dad." said Tails

"And also I am afraid I have some bad news." said Antoine "But zey got ze king too."

"No, not Elias and Megan." said Sally as tears began flow down from her sapphire eyes.

Sally and Tails began to hug. But this brief moment was interrupted by the fight with the Daimon Just then Sally and Tails looked at the creatures and their sadness was substituted for rage.

"Freedom Fighters! Attack!" shouted Sally and the other Freedom Fighters and Chaotix attacked the Daimon.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Mom and Dad!" shouted Tails in Anger as he charged at one of the Daimon.

Outside of Freedom HQ

"I wonder where we are?" asked Mercury

"I don't know, Mercury." said Mars

"Where ever we are we don't have time." said Jupiter "We have to find those guys the Suppression Squad."

"Where would they go." said Venus

"Hey! Look over there!" said Usagi pointing at New Mobotropolis

"It's a city." said Tuxedom Mask

"They're probably there." said Mercury "we have to stop them before they terrorize the people in that city."

"Mercury is right." said Jupiter "We have to stop them."

"Okay guys." said Venus "Let's head to that city."

All the Sailors nodded in agreement and ran towards New Mobotropolis as fast as possible. Back at Mobotropolis the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were still fighting Daimon. They used their best physical attacks but proved infective. The Daimon just kept getting back up and attacking the Freedom Fighters.

"Man, these things are hard to bring down." said Knuckles

"Ah agree, At least the Badniks were easy to beat" said Bunnine "These things on the other hand, Ah feel like I'm fightin' jelly."

"We'll just have to keep fighting them even if we wear ourselves out." said Mighty

"I wonder what they are and who send them?" asked Tails

"I guess that we'll have to figure out later." said Vector "Now how do we defeat these things?"

"As Mighty said." Said Amy "We keep fighting them even if we wear ourselves out. At this point we don't know how to defeat."

"Hey guys." said Ray "Something is wrong with Princess Sally." Ray pointed to Sally

The rest of the Freedom Fighters saw that Sally was fighting aggressively with one of the Daimon. She let out punches and kicks at the Daimon. The tears coming out of her eyes were a combination of sadness and anger.

"What do you propose is wrong with the princess?" asked Espio

"Its ze king." said Antoine "Ze king was among ze victims of zis attack."

"It's just like Uncle Chuck." said Tails "Sally lost some one close just and so she's venting all while mourning at the same time."

"I think we should leave her alone." said Amy "Now let's get back to fighting these thing."

Amy began to swing her Piko Hammer and hit one of the Daimon. The rest of the Freedom Fighters continued fighting the Daimon. Sonic finally arrived only to witness the fight between his comrades and the Daimon.

"What kind of Monsters are those?" said Sonic as he saw his friends and Sally fighting. "Might as well give them a hand."

Sonic ran towards the direction were the fight was. He landed in the middle of the fight.

"Sonic!" shouted Tails with excitement

"What'd I miss?" said Sonic

"Nothing." said Amy "Except fighting strange monsters."

"fighting strange Monsters, without me?" smirked Sonic

"I'm glad you're back to your old self." said Tails

Sonic looked at one of the Daimon and smirked.

"All right, let's dance." said Sonic

Sometime later the Sailor Soldiers arrived and saw what was happening. However they were a couple of feet away from the battle.

"That's strange." said Jupiter noticing the quiet atmosphere of New Mobotropolis

"What's strange?" asked Venus

"The entire city it looks as if the people just packed up and left." answered Jupiter

"Jupiter's right." said Mars "This place is quite _too_ quite."

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Chibi-Moon

"Chibi Moon!" said Sailor Moon

The Sailors ran towards the town square and saw Chibi-Moon who was standing there in terror.

"What's wrong, Chibi Moon?" asked Tuxedo Mask

Chibi Moon pointed to all the bodies lying on the floors.

"EEYAHHHH!" screamed Sailor Moon

"What happened here?" asked Mercury

Mars got close to one of the bodies and checked for a pulse.

"Oh no." said Mars "He's dead."

"What?!" gasped the other Sailors

"What do you mean dead?" asked Jupiter

"As in dead, there is no pulse." said Mars "the body of this poor creature it feels cold."

"Who could of done this?" wondered Venus

"Everyone look!" shouted Sailor Moon

The other Sailors turn their attention to Sailor Moon who was pointing at something.

"Daimon!" shouted Sailor Moon

The other Sailors looked at the direction to where Sailor Moon was Pointing and saw the Daimon attacking the Freedom Fighters.

"Oh my!" said Mercury "Sailor Moon's right those things are Daimon.

"Hey look!" shouted Venus pointing to the Freedom Fighters fighting the Daimon"Those strange creatures are fighting against the Daimon."

"We need to help them." said Mercury

"Okay guys let's help those guys out." said Mars

The Sailor Soldiers prepared to use there attacks. Meanwhile Sonic and his friends were still struggling to beat the Daimon.

"Man are these things persistent." said Sonic "I had an easier time beating Badniks than these things."

"That what ah said." said Bunnie

 _Crescent Beam_

 _Supreme Thunder_

 _Fire Soul_

 _Aqua Mist_

 _Supreme Thunder_

 _Moon Tiara Action_

"Huh?" said Sonic as he turned around to notice the Sailors' attacks heading towards their direction

"Everyone Duck!" order Sonic

 _"_ What the.." said Sally as she notice five beams of energy coming her. Luckily she escaped before being hit by any of the attacks.

The others ducked undernear but only enough to see the five attacks: the flame, lighting, water, golden beam, and Tiara hit the Daimon.

"Where did that come from?" asked Knuckles

"Look!" said Tails as he pointed towards the origin of the attacks.

All the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and even Princess Sally looked at where Tails was pointing. And saw the Sailor Soldiers standing behind them.

"Who are zey?" wondered Antoine

"I hope they're are our side." said Bunnie

After a long wait the Sailors Soldiers are finally here on Mobius. And face to face with the fFreedom Fighters.


	8. Sonic vs Sailor Soldiers

Chapter 8

"Whoa!" said Knuckles noticing the attacks "What was that?!"

"Look!" said Tails pointing to where the attacks where came from.

It was the Sailor Soldiers who launched their attacks to stop the Daimon and come to the aid of Sonic and his friends.

"Who are zey?" asked Antoinne

"Ah hope they're are on our side?" asked Bunnie

"Humans with powers, There's something I don't see everyday." said Mighty

The Sailors jumped in front of the Freedom Fighters. Took their fighting stances and were ready to fight the Daimon.

"All right, time to go to work!" said Sailor Moon

The Sailors charged at the Daimon passing Sonic and ready to use their attacks to subdued them

"Okay!" said the other Sailors

 _Mars Fire Snake!_

 _Venus Love me Chain!_

 _Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!_

 _Mercury Aqua Mist!_

All for of the Sailors' attacks hit the Daimon subduing them. The Freedoms Fighters looked on with awe, impressed by their skills and attacks.

"These girls are good." said Sally impressed

"They look tough." said Knuckles

"I wonder where they're from or who they are?" asked Tails

"Whoever they are." said Espio "They seem to helping us against these monsters."

"Maybe we should allow' em to join our team." said Bunnie

"That might not be a bad idea." said Mighty "We could use all the help."

"Maybe we could get them to join us." said Ray

Once the Sailors have subdued the monster. They were ready to let Sailor Moon finish the job.

"Sailor Moon, now!" said Sailor Mars

"Okay!" complied Sailor Moon

"Neo Queen Serenity!" Sailor Moon summoning her Moon stick "Lend your power to my rod, Heart Moon Rod!"

 _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_

(flipping the rod around her body until she did her signature pose).

Out came a giant heart crashing the Daimon-infected Royal Guard. Restoring the Royal Guard back to normal and destroying the eggs that came out of the their bodies.

"The Royal Guard?" said Sally confused "They were the Monsters this whole time?"

"Where am I?" asked on of the Royal Guards confused

"All I remember is this crazy lady attacking the castle." said another Royal Guard

"Then we were turned into the Monsters." said antoher Royal Guard.

"Hey look it's the princess." pointed the Royal Guard

The Royal Guard rushed to Sally's aid.

"Princess, are you okay?" asked one of the female Royal Guard

"I'm fine." replied Sally "But what happened to you?"

"It's a long story." said the Female Royal Guard.

Just then the Royal Guard Noticed the Sailor Soliders.

"And who are they?" asked one of the Royal Guards

"I think they're some kind of super heroes." said Sally

"They totally are." said Tails "There's a green one (Jupiter), blue one (Mercury), orange one (Venus), red one (Mars), and another blue one (Sailor Moon)."

Sonic listened to what Tails was saying. Just then it dawned on Sonic what Mogul told him about the one's responsible for the attack were five human women. Sonic noticed the girls were human and the fact that they wore color matching uniforms.

"It can't be?" thought Sonic "Are these the ones responsible for attacking the people and Uncle Chuck. But why did they save my friends."

"Hey let's go and say hi." said Tails

"Good idea, perhaps they are potential allies." said Amy

"STOP!" shouted ordering his not to approach the Sailor Soldiers.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" asked Sally

"Don't go near this girls." said Sonic "They are the ones responsible for this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Amy "Sonic you're scaring me."

"What do you mean these girls are the ones behind this." said Knuckles

"When I paid Mogul a visit at the Dentition Center." explained Sonic "He told the ones responsible for Uncle Chuck, the King, and the civilians were five human women with matching color uniforms. Two blue, red, green, and orange."

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix looked at the Five ladies and noticed that apart from being human they fit the description that Sonic mentioned.

"Sonic's right." said Tails "These girls do fit that description."

"Thinking about it." said Sally "They happened to show up right at the moment these monsters attack."

"But one thing doesn't add up." said Knuckles "Why did they save us, if they are our enemy why would they go out of there way to save us from the monsters. Also what about the pink haired girl and the good-looking man in the cape and hat."

"Yeah." said Mighty "Didn't Mogul tell you about a Man and little girl, too."

"No he only mentioned five women." said Sonic "I don't know about the man and girl. Just like didn't know about the monsters."

"Speakin' of Monsters." said Bunnie "How come we didn't realize it was the Royal Guard inside those things."

"That also seems bizarre." said Espio "When I fought one of them I sensed something was wrong with it. It felt like it was trapped and it wanted to get out."

"May I add, how did zese girls know how to defeat ze monsters." added Antoine

"You're right Twan." said Rotor "Maybe the Monsters and these girls have a connection."

"Of course, they do!" said Sonic "That's because they probably send them after us and they are the one's responsible for what happened to New Mobotropolis."

"But we don't know for sure." said Sally "We have to make..."

"No time!" said Sonic interrupting Sally "Hey you!"

The girls turned around and saw that Sonic was speeding towards them.

"I wonder what that is?" asked Mercury

"It looks like some kind of spiky haired rat." said Chibi-Moon

"He sure is fast." said Jupiter

"Is as if he's charging right at us." said Venus

"That's because he is!" shouted Mars realizing what Venus said.

"Mar's is right." said Sailor Moon "he's heading right towards us."

"You guys are gonna pay for what you did to Uncle Chuck!" said Sonic who was ready to attack the Sailors

Sonic clenched his fist and landed the first punch but the Sailors evaded his attack. Sonic in a state of blind fury attacked the Sailors

"Tell me what you did?!" demanded Sonic

"What are you talking about?" asked Mars dodging Sonic's Punch

"Don't play dumb!" shouted Sonic punching Jupiter

"What's your problem?" asked Jupiter

"What did you do to the civilians of New Mobotropolis." said Sonic trying to punch Mars

"New Mobotropolis?" said Mars Puzzled "We just got here, we have no idea what your talking about."

"Look!" said Mercury pointing at the comotose bodies "Something happened here."

"I think we ended up in the middle of something." said Venus

Mercury went to one of the bodies and touched the neck to see if there's a pulse. She was shocked to find that there was no pulse or breath.

"Everyone, I think this poor animal is dead." said Mercury "I don't feel a pulse."

"What?!" gasped Mars

"Maybe that's why he's angry." said Sailor Moon pointing at Sonic

"Who could of done this?" guessed Venus

Meanwhile the Freedom Fighters looked in disbelief at the way Sonic is fighting the Sailors.

"Is True Blue, okay?" said Knuckles something seems wrong."

"He just angry because Uncle Chuck is one of the victims of this attack." said Sally

"Guys, Sonic is scarring me." said Amy

"Amy's right." said Tails "I've never seemed him this upset."

"Yeah I think he's overdoing it." said Mighty

"What do we do?" said Ray

"Nothing I guess watch and see what happens." said Vector

"It would be wise to stay clear of Sonic." said Espio "I wouldn't want to get involved especially with that kind of temperament."

Sonic meanwhile continued on his rampage attacking the Senshi. He kept attacking them but the Sailors kept evading his punches, kicks, and spin dashes.

"That its!" said Sonic frustrated

Sonic prepared to attack the Sailors once again.

"This is getting serious." said Venus

"I think we better attack." said Mars

"Don't worry." said Jupiter "Leave it to me."

Jupiter stepped right in front of the hedgehog taking a fighting stance.

"So a volunteer, eh?." smirked Sonic "Fine it doesn't matter who decides to fight me. Get ready green, here I come!"

Sonic was ready to charge at Jupiter. He was ready to use his light speed attack. After charging up Sonic speed towards Jupiter. Jupiter seeing Sonic coming at light speed took her fighting stance and was ready to use one of her attacks.

"Flower Hurricane!" said Jupiter releasing rose petals

Rose petals surrounded Sonic

"Really?" said Sonic sarcastically "It's gonna take more than flowers to stop me."

Just then one the pedals pierced his left arm leaving a scar.

"Ouch!" shouted Sonic "If you think a little bruise is gonna stop me then your mistaken. Here I go!"

Before Sonic could attack, he was unable to move.

"What's going on?" said Sonic confused "Why can't I move."

"Wait could it be?" said Sonic noticing the petals

"My Gaurdian Star, Jupiter." said Jupiter "Let the storm rage on! Let the lightning strike."

 _Jupiter Thunderbolt!_

"No way!" shouted Sonic as the lighting was coming his way

Jupiter Threw the lighting at Sonic. Sonic wailed in pain from the lighting strike.

"I did it!" said Jupiter

"It's not over yet." said Sonic getting up "I can still take you on."

"How that's my most powerful attack." said Jupiter in disbelief

"Okay get ready." said Sonic trying to muster the energy to attack Jupiter.

Sonic was ready to charge at Jupiter again despite being physically weak from Jupiter's attack and the fact the sparks of electricity surrounded his body leaving him with barely enough energy to attack.

"That's it!" said Tails "I'm going in, I can't stand this."

Tails rotated his tails like a helicopter and flew right in front of Sonic

"Tail?" said Sonic "What are you doing? Get out of the way."

"A fox that can fly?" said Jupiter puzzled

"No, Sonic!" said Tails standing in front of Sonic with both arms extended as if almost to stop him from attacking Jupiter "I can't watch you go on like this."

"Miles! Move!" demanded Sonic

"No!" said Miles standing firm "You have to stop, you're letting you rage get the best of you."

"Can't you see they are responsible." said Sonic "I have to do something for Uncle Chuck."

"I know you're sad about Uncle Chuck." said Tails "But that doesn't give you an excuse for attacking five human girls."

"But Mogul said these five were the one's responsible." said Sonic "He mentioned five and that their uniforms.

"How do we know for sure." said Tails "What if it was someone else. There are other humans around here, you know."

"He's right listen to your friend." said Jupiter "We have no idea what happened we got here."

"Don't lie!" shouted Sonic at Jupiter

"Sonic, what if she's telling the truth." said Tails

"What if she isn't." responded

"We don't know for sure." said Tails "But I can't let you continue on this rampage."

"Get out of my way, Miles!" ordered Sonic

"No!" said Tails

"I said move!" said Sonic who shoved Tails. But Tails didn't budge.

"I'm warning you." warned Sonic "If you don't move..."

"If I don't move, what?" interrupted Miles "You'll hit me. Quit acting like an idiot and listen to reason."

After he heard Tails call him an Idiot Sonic clenched his fist. Sonic could not handle being insulted by one of his friends, let alone Tails who is like a brother to him. He got up and was ready to snap

" Me and Idiot?!" shouted Sonic "You're calling me an idiot! After all the times I saved you from Eggman and even looked out for your well being! You're calling me an idiot.!"

"Sonic?" asked Tails concerned

"In case you forget I've fighting in this war since I was in diapers!" continued Sonic "I didn't have the luxury of sitting in my room and read and get to do normal boy things. I have to grow up fast! I'm the one who has held this group together, while all you do sit in your lab and create gadgets! I'm the one risking my life so that you and everyone else sleep safely."

"Sonic stop it." ordered Sally

"Yeah, don't say something you will regret." said Amy

"Stay out of this!" snapped Sonic

"So for once Tails, can you trust me." said Sonic "and stop thinking you're better than me you two tailed FREAK!"

Upon hearing the word that he resented the most. The fox's eyes started to fill with tears, tears at the fact that Sonic called him the word that scarred the poor little Fox throughout his life. Just then Tails snapped:

"SONIC! YOU JERK!" Shouted Tails "I HATE YOU!"

Tails lew away crying.

"No Tails...Wait...I...didn't..."muttered Sonic as he soon realized what he's done

"Sonic!" shouted Sally "You jerk! How could you say that to him!"

Sally ran towards Sonic and gave him a slap in the face. The slap was so strong that it almost send him flying into the other side of town. The others looked on with shock and dismay.

"That was uncalled for!" Sally continue to shout "How could you do that, to someone who looks up to you. Worse calling him that name that you know pretty well hurts him the most."

"I'm sorry Sal." said Sonic with tears coming out of his green eyes "I didn't mean to, I was somehow consumed by all the rage. Loosing Uncle Chuck just made me snap, I felt like something unleashed inside of me."

"That's still no excuse." said Sally "You have to apologize to him."

"You right Sal." said Sonic "I need to make things right with him, I just hope I'm not too late."

The Sailors got close to Sonic and Sally. Sonic took a defensive pose ready to guard himself against the Sailors. The Sailors noticed this and proceeded to calm down.

"Please hear us out first." said Sailor Moon "We have no idea what happened here."

"We just got here." said Mercury. "We're after a group that looks just like you."

"Just like us?" said Sally puzzled "Who?"

"They've called themselves the Suppression Squad." said Mars

"Suppression Squad?" said Sonic surprised

"You know them?" asked Mars

"Yes we do." said Sally "They're our evil twins from a different dimension. What about them?"

"They've terrorized our city." said Jupiter "After we gave them a beating we chased them and ended up here. We've been looking for them."

"We thought they would be in this city." said Venus "But then we saw all these people lying around and you went crazy and attacked us."

"Please listen to us." said Sailor Moon "We are telling the truth and we want to help."

"They're right!" said a boy

"Who said that?" asked Sonic wondering who it was.

It was Ben Muttski who came out of nowhere and ran towards Sonic, Sally, The freedom fighters, and the Sailors

"Ben?" said Sonic "Ben!"

Sonic ran towards Ben and gave him a hug relief that he was alive.

"Am I glad to see you." said Sonic "Where have you been and did you know what happened to Uncle Chuck?"

"I do!" answered Ben "And these girls are telling the truth. The one's responsible were a lot older than these five. I saw them before I ran out of the city and they were riding on a car."

"The young'un is right." said Bunnie pointing to the ground "Just look at these tire tracks."

"Mon amour, you are right." agreed Antoine "Zese tracks probably lead all ze way to the city."

"If it wasn't these girls. Then who and what did they want?" asked Sally

"Apparently, they were after something called pure heart crystals." said Ben

"Pure Heart Crystals?" said Sonic puzzled "What are those?"

"I don't know." said Ben "The crazy lady that attacked the restaurant mentioned said she was after pure hear crystals."

"Excuse me little pup." said Mercury "Did you say Pure Heart Crystals?"

"Yes." said Ben "They were after Pure Hearts Crystals."

"Excuse me, What am I chopped liver." interrupted Sonic "What the heck are pure hearts."

"They are crystals that are the physical representation of person's heart." answered Mercury "They are very fragile and can easily break that's why it's important to retrieve them."

"So that's what happened to the people here." said Tuxedo Mask

"Then there can only be one group responsible for this." said Jupiter "The only one that is after pure hearts."

"The Death Buster!" said the Sailors

"Death Busters?" asked Sally Puzzled

"Who are they?" asked Sonic

"A Cult led by the mad scientist Soichi Tomoe." answered Mercury

"Soichi Tomoe?" asked Sally wondering who that was.

"We'll explain later. The best thing would be find all the pure hearts as soon as possible." said Mercury

"But where could they have gone?" asked Venus "We have no idea where we are. We just got here."

"You're on a planet called Mobius." said Sally "And don't worry we have a pretty good idea these Death Busters could go."

"Oh no!" realized Sonic "The Knothole village! That's the next target!"

"Where's this Knothole Village located?" asked Mars

"Don't worry just follow us." said Sally "All right Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and you too ladies let's go! Royal Guard take care of civilians we'll be back."

The Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and the Sailor Soldiers ran towards the Knothole Village in the Great

(NOTE: There will be times where I'll mention heart crystals or pure hearts or pure heart crystals out of confusion or laziness.)

Forest.

Outside the Knothole Freedom HQ Tails was sitting on top of a tree upset.

"Stupid, Sonic." said Tails "I can't believe he called me that. Him out of all people."

At the Eudial showed up walking around looking for any more targets. As she walked she noticed Tails on the tree. She looked at Tails with excitement. She ran towards a bush and hid pointing her gun at Tails.

"A two tailed fox?" thought Eudial "What an interesting creature, well no time to marvel at this wonder. It's pure heart snatching time."

Tails kept crying after hearing all the hurtful things Sonic said to him. Just then Tails heard rustling in the bushes. He jumped from the tree on to the ground and stared at the direction of the bushes.

"Who's there?" asked Tails "Is it you Sonic? If it's you then forget talking to me. As of now I'm done with you and I'm leaving the Knothole so I never have to see your ugly face."

"Who's this Sonic?" asked Eudial coming out of the bushes.

"Who are you?" asked Tails looking at Eudial

"Allow me to introduce myself, little fox cub." sad Eudial "My name is Ediual brilliant inventor and leader of the Witches 5."

"Witches 5?" said Tails puzzeled "What do you want?"

"All I want from you is you PURE HEART CRYSTAL." said Eudial

"Pure Heart Crystal?" thought Tails

Eudial took out her gun was ready to fire it at Tails. Tails saw the gun and decided to try to fly away

"Oh no you don't!" said Eudial "You're not getting away from me!"

Eudial fired her gun releasing a beam of dark light

"Captured!" said Eudial as the beam hit Tails extracting his pure heart and sending crashing into the ground.

"Great shot!" said Eudial satisfied "I must be improving on my aim."

Eudial picked up Tails' pure heart but was amazed at the glowing energy of the Heart Crystal

"This Heart Crystal is emitting a strong energy." said Eudial "It will make a great sacrifice for the resurrection of our glorious masters Pharaoh 90."

Eudial then heard footsteps nearby indicating that they're closing in.

"Drat! Intruders." said Eudial "Might as well take this treasure and retreat for now."

Eudial disappeared before the freedom fighters could discover her.

"Wow! What a lovely forest." said Jupiter amazed by the beauty of the forest

"So your base is right next to this forest." said Mars "But why?"

"Because we built it during the war with Eggman." said Sonic "We hid here and founded a resistance movement with the hopes of defeating his Empire. Which we just did not to long ago once and for all."

"Eggman?" asked Sailor Moon "Who is he?"

"An evil scientist who roboticizes animals." said Bunnie

"Roboticize animals?" asked Chibi Moon

"Basically turning cute animals like ourselves into his evil robot slaves." said Bunnie "Forcing us to do his biding. He almost did it to me." Showing Chibi Moon her robot half

"No! I don't want to be a robot!" said Chibi Moon terrified

"Don't worry little one." said Bunnie "I'll protect you."

"So who are zese 'Death Busters?', If you don't mind me asking, mademoiselles." said Antoine

"As we mentioned back there, It's an evil cult." said Mars "They're main goal is to gather all the pure heart crystals they can find and use them to resurrect an evil being called the Messiah of Silence."

"Messiah of Silence?" said Antoine terrified "Cult?"

"What happens if this Messiah of Silence is resurrected?" asked Sally

"All life on our planet and possibly yours will be wiped out." said Mercury

"Of course, the whole destroy the world thing." said Sonic sarcastically "Why can't villains be a little more creative these days."

"Sonic! Now it's not the time for quips." said Sally "This is serious. we're facing an enemy more dangerous than Eggman or any one we fought."

"Don't worry I fought worse." said Sonic in a cocky attitude "I can handle an evil doomsday cult."

"Cocky, aren't we?" said Knuckles

"Hey guys." said Amy pointing to something in the middle of the forest "There's something lying on the ground up ahead."

"What is it?" said Knuckles

"It looks like Tails." said Espio "It is Tails, but why is he lying on the ground."

"Tails!" said Sonic

Sonic sped ahead from the rest of the group.

"Does he always do that?" asked Venus

"All the time." said Sally "He likes to show off his incredible speed in hopes that we are impressed. Frankly I find it annoying."

The group eventually caught up to Sonic and they all gathered around Tails. Sonic went up close to see what was wrong. Only to realize he heard no pulse.

"No!" said Sonic "Not Tails too!"

"What's wrong, Sonic?" said Sally

"There's no pulse." said Sonic "And his body is cold."

"The Death Busters must've been here." said Sailor Moon "They might be nearby."

"I am sorry, buddy." cried Sonic "I didn't mean all those things I said. I let my rage blind me and in the process lash out at you for no reason. I can't afford to loose you, little bro. Please wake up!"

"Sonic, I know this hard for you." said Sally consoling Sonic "He's like family to me too. But we can't afford to stay here any longer. We need to find the Death Busters and retrieve their pure hearts."

"You got a point, Sal." said Sonic "I can't sit here as mope all day I have to save him, Uncle Chuck, and everyone else."

"Don't worry." said Tuxedo Mask "I will stay and take care of your friend."

"Yeah I'll stay and keep an eye on him, too." said Chibi Moon

"Okay let's go." said Sailor Moon

The freedom fighters, Chaotix, and the Sailors then headed into the interior of the forest in search of the pure hearts.


	9. Freedom Fighters vs Witches 5 I

Chapter 9

"Don't worry little bro." said Sonic "I promise I will bring back your pure heart. I'm sorry this had to happen to you because of my fault. If you want to leave and never see me again I understand, you have a right to be angry. But I promise I won't rest until you are back alive."

Sally got close to Sonic and consoled him.

"We don't have much time." said Mercury "We have to retrieve the all the pure hearts before its too late."

"What happens when the pure hearts are separated from their host?" asked Knuckles curiously

"If they are separated from their host for too long, then he or she will die." said Mercury

"What?!" panicked Sonic

"Perhaps you should of not answered that question." said Jupiter to Mercury

"Calm down, Sonic." said Sally "We will get Tail's pure heart back."

"Don't worry Mr. Sonic." said Chibi Moon "Mamoru and I will assure that your friend will be okay."

"She's right." said Venus "Tuxedo Mask's linked his life energy to Tail's body. As long as the two are linked to together Tails won't die."

"Yes, for the time being my energy is what's keeping your friend alive." said Tuxedo Mask "Sailor Moon, hurry and come back safe."

"You guys are really willing to do that, even after the way I acted towards you." said Sonic

"It's okay we know you didn't mean it intentionally." said Mars

"We understand." said Venus winking "We know that you were doing your job which is to protect everyone."

"Yeah, besides I'm just glad we had all that cleared out." said Jupiter giving a thumbs up to Sonic

"All right everyone!" said Sailor Moon "Let's go to the Knothole Village and retrieve the pure hearts."

"Freedom Fighters, Chaotix." said Sally "Let's go."

The Freedom Fighters, Sailor Soldiers, and Chaotix ran into the interior of the forest on their way to the Knothole Village before it was too late. Unbeknown to them the Witches 5 were already carrying out their attack on the village. The five women began collecting pure hearts from the unsuspecting villagers.

"Well that was easy." said Mimete using a vacuum to suck all the pure hearts from all the villagers into the giant tank full of pure hearts from the civilians of New Mobotropolis

"I know I can't believe how easy this is without those Sailors getting in our way." said Tellu

"Yeah it almost boring without those annoying girls." said Velluy "At least they made our jobs interesting."

"I agree but at the same time we don't have to put up with their annoying speeches." said Cyprine

"Tell me about, I am tired about hearing how wicked we are and all that tripe about love and goodness. Yuck!" said Tellu

"I wonder where our chief is?" asked Mimete

"She's exploring the entire forest for more victims." answered Tellu

"Why?" asked Mimete again

"Because she believed there could be more creatures around here." Viluy "We can never be too careful."

"Viluy's right." said Cyprine "There could be more of this critters around here and we can't miss such a wealth of pure heart crystals."

"But what if someone shows up to stop us?" wondered Mimete

"Don't worry." said Tellu "I covered the entire entry of the village with my Tellun Flowers. If anyone dares to enter and try to stop us. They will have their pure hearts sucked out of their bodies."

"I sure hope so." said Mimete

"Sorry I'm late, ladies." said Eudial holding Tail's pure heart

The women turned their attention to Eudial who came back and holding Tails' pure heart

"Woah!" said Mimete in amazement "That pure heart is glowing really bright."

"Yes it's emitting a lot of energy than the rest." said Eudial

"Where did you get that?" asked Viluy curious

"From some two tailed fox cub." said Eudial

"A fox cub with two tails?" said Cyprine with a strange look from hearing Eudial's asnwer

"You're kidding right, how can a fox have two tails." said Viluy

"Well we are on a planet inhabited by anthropomorphic animals that talk." said Tellu "So a fox with two tails may not be strange after all."

"You're right." agreed Mimete "But still, no fair how come Eudial gets all the good pure hearts and we get these lousy ones."

"I'm just ambitious and quick at grabbing any opportunity that comes at me." said Eudial "I didn't get to where I am by being lazy and expecting everything be handed to me."

"Okay enough talk." said Cyprine "Don't you think it should be time to contact the professor about our progress."

"Good idea Cyprine." said Eudial "I think it's best if we set up base here for a while and try to contact Professor Tomoe."

The ladies decided to set up their base in the Knothole Village. Cyprine and Viluy were installing the computer to try to reach Tomoe. Mimete just sat reading a magazine and Tellu was tending to her Tellun Plants. Meanwhile the Sailors along with Sonic and her friends were heading towards Knothole Village. Sonic ahead of the rest of the group while the Sailors and The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix decided to converse.

"He sure seems in a hurry." said Jupiter

"Of course he's in a hurry, he is trying to save his friend." said Sailor Moon

"I understand but at least he could wait for the rest of us to catch up to him." said Mars "How do you expect me to run in these high heels."

"I know the feeling." said Sally "I've trying to remind him that not all us of were gifted with the ability of super feed."

"So this village is somewhere in this forest?" asked Mercury

"Yes it's just deep in the great forest." said Sally "During Eggman's invasion of my kingdom the remaining survivors and I fled and established a refuge during the war with Eggman."

"So people still live here?" asked Sailor Moon

"That's right! But not a lot." said Sally After we regained and rebuilt from Eggman Mobotropolis many were relocated and now live in the city."

"However some of the villagers are stubborn." said Amy "And they chose to stay since they were born and grew up there."

"So do you think the Death Busters could be in this village?" added Mars

"Possibly." confirmed Rotor "Since you said they are after living beings with pure hearts. There could be a possibility that Knothole village is the next target."

"Plus." added Bunnie pointing at the tire tracks underneath them "We've been followin' these here tire tracks that lead all the way into the forest."

"Oh that makes sense." said Sailor Moon

After some minutes running the Sailors and the rest of the freedom fighters caught up to Sonic and stop in front of him. They made it to a heavily wooded are that was the entrance of the forest. W

"I guess this must be the way into Knothole Village." said Jupiter

"Correct!" said Sonic " however something strange about the trees."

The rest of the gang noticed and stared at the trees. Sonic was right something was wrong, the trees themselves were covered by strange flowers and the entrance of the forest. They were tulip like flowers

"What's with the flowers." said Sonic "I've never seen these type of flowers before."

"We lived here for most of my life." said Antoine "I have never seen such strange flowers before."

"They might be some new type of tulips." added Bunnie "whatever they are they mighty strange flowers."

"Strange indeed." said Sally "What do suppose what type of flowers are they?"

"I don't know." said Rotor "But we don't have time to stare at the flowers. We have to retrieve all the pure hearts. Chances the Death Busters must be in the village."

"Rotor is right." said Antoine "We must stop zese fiends right away."

"Okay, let's do it to it." said Sonic

Just then Charmy, Saffron flew ahead of Sonic and the rest of the gang

"Yay! Flowers." said Charmy "Come on Saffron let's go collect some flowers."

"Right behind you." said Saffron "I want to make a pretty necklace from those flowers."

"Guys, now is not the time for that." said Mighty

"Don't worry Mighty." said Ray "I'll take care of them."

Ray flew to retrieve Charmy and Saffron. Charmy and Saffron stood in front amazed by the beauty of the flowers. Ray showed up just ahead.

"Guys now it not the time to pick flowers." said Ray "We have a mission to accomplish."

"Aw." said Charmy disappointed "can we at least pick one flower."

"Yeah Ray, one please." said Saffron "please!"

Charmy and Saffron made cute faces, faces that Ray could not resist and that's when Ray finally broke.

"Fine, but just one." said Ray

"Thank you." said Charmy and Saffron hugging Ray.

Charmy and Saffron went to pick up one of the strange flowers. Just as Charmy and Saffron were picking at the flowers. The Tellun started to bloom.

"Hey!" said Charmy "They're blooming."

"How beautiful!" said Saffron

Just then the flower shot a strange electric energy and it hit Charmy and Saffron. They screamed in agony from the shock into their bodies.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both screamed

Then their Pure Hearts came out of their bodies. The others looked on with shock.

"What!" said Mighty in Dismay

"Charmy! Saffron!" shouted Ray who was in dismay

Ray ran towards the bodies of Charmy and Saffron. The moment he stepped on one of the flower it bloomed and attacked Ray

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ray in pain

The flower extracted Ray's pure heart from his body. Now he is lying on the floor with Charmy and Saffron.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Mighty in dismay "Not Ray Too!"

Mighty was about to charge but was stopped by Knuckles

"What are you doing!" shouted Ray at Knuckles "We have to save them, my job was to protect them!"

"Can't you see it's those strange flowers that did this." said Knuckles pointing to the blooming Tellun

"That's right!" said Mercury "It's the flowers. They must be some kind of flower that attacks the host and collects their pure heart. The moment someone gets close they will extract their pure hearts from their bodies."

"What do we do?" asked Rotor "If we get too close to hose flowers then OUR pure hearts will be taken out."

"Rotor's right." confirmed Sally "We can't get too close we'll end up like Ray and the others."

"Damn it!" said Mighty frustrated "I was suppose protect them, it was my job to be the big brother to them. And I failed."

"Don't worry Mighty." said Espio trying to calm him down "It's not your fault we can't always know everything."

"Yeah but..." said Mighty

"Guys." said Antoine "What do we do, zese flowers our physical attack zey are worthless if we get close we'll be ze killed."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." said Sonic

Antoine glared at Sonic

"Sonic! Not now!" said Sally "We have to find a way to destroy these flowers and save Ray, Charmy, and Saffron."

The Freedom Fighters and Choatix looked at the Sailors

"Hey! Wait a minute." said Mighty who suddenly had an idea

"What it is Mighty?" asked Vector

"These girls have superpowers, they can you them to destroy the flowers from a farther distance." said Mighty

"Mighty's right." said Bunnie "These Sailors can help us by using their magical attacks to rid of these here flowers without gettin' too close."

"That might actually work." said Vector

"They are strong attacks after all." said Sally

"Of course they are." said Sonic "That attack lightning bolt did pack a punch I can still feel it."

The Freedom Fighters and Chaotix turned their attention to the Sailors.

"What do you say Sailors will you help us save our friends?" begged Sonic who got close to the Sailor

"Well...?" asked Sailor Moon who struggled to form an answer

"Please!" pleaded Sally

"Okay." answered Sailor Moon "come on guys save the day."

"Everyone, step back!" said Jupiter "We'll handle it from here."

The Freedom fighters backed away and The Sailors began to use their attacks to destroy the flowers.

" _Shine Aqua Illusion!"_

" _Fire Soul!"_

" _Supreme Thunder!"_

" _Crescent Beam!"_

" _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"_

The Sailors launched all their attacks at once. The rest of the Freedom and Chaotix looked on as the beams of yellow, red flames, green thunder, blue water, and a huge pink heart decimated all of the Tellun around the trees that were blocking the entrance to Knothole. Eventually the Sailors managed to clear the rest of the trees and entrance of the Tellun. Leaving only three heart crystal in midair and the bodies of Ray, Charmy, and Saffron lying on the ground.

"Bravo! Mademoiselles!" applauded Antoine "Zat was Magnifique!"

"Thank you." said Venus

"I'm flattered." said Jupiter

"I'm so jealous." moaned Amy "I wished I had magical powers."

"Not bad, Sailor Team!" said Sonic giving a thumbs up to the Sailors

"I gotta admit." said Bunnie "I'm impressed, perhaps ya'll might join our team. We could use girls like you."

"That may not be a bad idea." said Knuckles "You'd probably be the first humans to join the Freedom Fighters."

"We never had magical girls." said Sally "having girls with magic powers might make our team powerful."

"Guys!" shouted Mighty holding the body of Ray and standing next to Charmy and Saffron's bodies "Now is not the time to be congratulating! We have to save Ray and Charmy and Saffron."

"Oh right." said Sailor Moon

"What do we do with their pure hearts crystals?" asked Espio

"All you have to do is put the heart crystal back into their bodies." said Mercury "After that your friends will come back to life."

Mighty decided to put the three heart crystal he grabbed them and put them back into the cold lifeless bodies his friends. Once the hearts returned to their original owners Charmy, Ray, and Saffron woke up.

"Guys!" shouted Mighty with joy.

"What happened?" asked Ray

"All we remembered is picking up these strange flowers." said Charmy "Then we ended up on the ground."

"Well you went picking flowers you weren't suppose to." said Vector "And as it turned those flowers took your pure hearts."

"What!" gasped Ray "Y-You m-mean to tell me I was dead for a moment."

"Yeah, but don't worry these ladies here." said Vector showing Ray the Sailors "Saved your lives by destroying the flowers with their magical attacks."

"T-Thank you, Sailor Soldiers." said Ray

"Thanks for saving our lives." said Charmy

"Don't mention it." said Venus "Is what we do."

"That's makes two of us." said Sonic

"It's okay." said Mighty hugging all three "You are safe now and I promise I won't leave you out of my sight again."

"Thanks Mighty." said Ray "But we can take care of our selves you know."

"Yeah, We'll be okay." said Charmy

"You taught all we know on how to fight." said Saffron "And for that we thank you.

"All right now it's time to head to Knothole Village." said Sonic "Chances are the Death Busters planted these flowers in the hopes of attracting more victims."

"Which means the Death Busters might still be in the area." said Sally "We must hurry before we miss them."

"Then we don't have time to loose." said Mars "We have to find them and retrieve all the pure hearts before it's too late."

"Right!" said Sailor Moon "Come one everyone!"

The Sailors, Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix ran deep into the forest on their way to Knothole Village.

Back at the Knothole Village, The Witches 5 had set up camp. Eudial and the rest of the Witches 5 had managed to connect the computer and all its components and began to contact Tomoe to tell them about their progress. Tomoe appeared on the screen

"Professor." said Eudial "It is I Eudial."

"Yes Why have you called me." said Tomoe

"We are calling to keep you informed you and that our mission has been a success so far.." said Eudial showing the Tomoe the container that has been gathering all the pure hearts.

"Ah! I see." said Tomoe "Good job everyone. I can see you have been progressing without any obstacles in the way."

"Yes professor, As you can see we have gathered enough Pure Hearst to resurrect our Master." said Eudial "Do you want us return or continue hunting."

"For now you and the ladies should remain and continue with your assignment." said Tomoe " I recommend that you should still gather more Pure Hearts. We need all the Pure Hearts we can get to awaken our Master."

"More Pure Hearts." said Eudial "If that's this case then we shall hit one more town or village and return to base."

"Pretty Well." said Tomoe "I expect your return after one last hunt. Don't let me down and remember this must be a quite operation we don't want to alert anyone."

"Understood." said Eudial

"Then good luck." said Tomoe "Don't led me down."

Tomoe logged off and the computer screen turned off.

"Well ladies it looks like we have to hit one more target." said Eudial "With that it should be enough to resurrect with our Master."

"Where do you we propose we hit next?" asked Tellu

"I don't know, Tellu." said Eudial "Viluy, are there any possible locations?"

"I don't know, but I will look at the map thoroughly to find a suitable target." said Viluy

Viluy took out the Map of Mobius and began to search for a possible city. After I an while Viluy finally found a location.

"I found one." said Viluy "It's called the New Megaopolis. According to the map is the capital of the Eggman Empire."

"Eggman Empire?" said Mimete puzzeled

"What's that?" asked Cyprine

"I don't know but if this location has all the Pure Hearts we need to complete our mission." said Eudial "Then we shall attack this New Megapolis."

The girls then heard some rustling in the bushes behind a nearby tree house.

"What was that?" asked Tellu

"I don't know but it's coming from those bushes." pointed Cyprine

The women got close to the bushes. The Bushes moved again Eudial pointed her Gun.

"All right!" shouted Eudial "Whoever it is, come out or I will shoot!"

"Damn it! Larry!" said one Lynx "Thanks to you we've been compromised."

"Who's there?!" said Eudial

"All right were coming out." said one Lynx

The two Lynxes came out. Both had brown fur with streaks of black, a white belly. The main difference is that one was older and the other was younger. Their eyes were of different colors the older one had blue eyes and the younger had yellow eyes.

"Oh! CUTE!" shouted Mimete in excitement She ran up to one of the Lynxes and hugged one of them.

"Hey lady let go of me!" said Larry the Lynx

"Never!" said Mimete "I will hug you forever and ever or until you turn blue because you are just sooooo cute!"

"Mimete!" shouted Eudial "Drop the Lynx. We need his pure heart."

"Pure Heart?" said Larry puzzeled

"Yes your Pure Heart." said Eudial

"What do you plan to do with my 'pure heart'?" wondered Larry

"Quite simple my little lynx." said Eudial closing her gun at Larry's chest "We are going to extract it and sacrifice for the resurrection of our master."

"What!" gasped Larry "Not my pure heart! Please don't take my."

"Why not?" said Eudial

"Because mine isn't any special." declared Larry "I am nothing but bad luck, all my life I had such horrible luck. Bad things happen to me and to those around me."

"He's right." said Larry's cousin "He is extremely unlucky so unlucky that those arround him tend to avoid him. I mean Larry is responsible for most of the accidents around here."

Just then a flower pot fell from one of the tree houses and it landed on Mimete's head

"Ow!" said Mimete rubbing her head "That hurt!"

"See what I mean!" said Larry "Bad luck just look at what happen to your friend."

"I guess the lynx wasn't lying." said Cyprine "Maybe he does have such bad luck."

"That was probably a coincidence." said Eudial "But still a pure heart is a pure heart. So now lynx offer your pure heart to the Death Busters."

"Don't say I tried to plead my case." said Larry staring at the audience "Sorry about this your a sweet lady and all."

Larry bit Mimete on the arm.

"Ouch!" shouted Mimete "The little monster bit me! Eudial take his heart crystal make him pay!"

"With Pleasure!" said Eudial pointing her gun at Larry and his cousin

"What do we do now?" asked Larry's cousin "Why did you have to go and bite the orange-haired lady."

"Sorry I wasn't thinking." said Larry "I thought we would escape easily, but I didn't count to be surrounded by these women."

A blue ball of light showed up hitting Eudial from the back knocking her gun onto the ground. The others turned their gazes from the two lynxes, while the two lynxes managed to get away while the Witches 5.

"I guess I do have good luck after all." said Larry

"Shut it!" said his cousin "Or you'll jinx it."

The two lynxes hid into one of the tree house and watched from a window. Eudial meanwhile was trying to regain her strenght and retrieved her gun from the ground.

"All right!" shouted Eudial picking up her gun "Who did that?"

"We demand to know who interrupted our pure hear extraction!" shouted Tellu s

"Show yourselves!" demanded Viluy.

"It was I!" shouted Sonic

The Witches 5 turned around and saw the blue hedgehog a couple of feet away from them.

"What's that?" asked Mimete

"I don''t know it looks like some spiky sword rat." said Eudial

"It's funny looking." said Tellu looking at Sonic

"What a hideous creature." said Viluy who also stared at Sonic

"Who are you suppose to be?" asked Cyprine to Sonic

"The name's Sonic the Hedgehog." said Sonic "And you ladies are in whole lot of trouble."

"Sonic The Hedgehog?" said Eudial puzzled

"Hey don't forget about us." said Sally who showed up with the rest of the freedom fighters and Chaotix "Why can't you wait for the rest of us, not all of us can run at the speed of light."

"Oh great, more pest! Who are you guys supposed to be?" asked Eudial

"We are the Knothole Freedom Fighters."said Amy "We are here to stop you!"

"But before we begin the buttwoopin'"said Bunnie "Why don't y'all at least the have the common courtesy of introducin' yourselves."

"Very well, Allow me first." Introduced Eudial "At Level 78 the brilliant inventor and leader Eudial."

"At level 40 Mimete face of an angel and the prettiest of this group." announced Mimete

"At level 202 the brilliant scientist Viluy." announced Viluy

"At level 404 Tellu and I will be your opponent." announced

"And finally at level 999 the last and greatest socceress of this group, Cyprine." announced Cyprine

"Together..." said Eudial

"We form." said Mimete

" The most..." said Viluy

"Feared team of the..." said Tellu

"Death Busters." said Cyprine

"Witches 5." said all five women

"Charmed." said Sonic

"So you're the ones responsible for what happened tot he people of New Mobotropolis." said Sally

"And for the people of this village." said Amy

"You guys are going to pay for what you did to my friends and everyone!"shouted Mighty

"Get ready for the beating of your lives." said Knuckles ready to attack the Witches 5

"We won't let you get away with this." said Rotor

"Zat is right, so give up or we may have to get how you say rough." said Antoine

"What they said." said Vector

"So it would be unwise for you to fight us ." said Espio "You're outnumbered."

"Us surrender." laughed Eudial "Ha! Not a chance, hedgehog!"

"Don't say we didn't warn you." said Sonic

"Oh please we can beat a bunch of woodland creatures." said Tellu

"We've been doing it so far." said Viluy

"Finally I get to show these cretins my incredible powers." said Cyprine taking out her staff.

"I don't know, Cyprine." said Mimete scared "They look tough, probably tougher than those meddlesome Sailors."

"Enough talk, Ladies let's show these pest how we deal with out enemies." said Eudial "Witches 5 attack!"

"All right freedom fighters." ordered Sally "Let's roll!"

And thus began the fight of that most have been waiting for the Knothole Freedom Fighters/Chaotix vs Witches 5. The fate of the people of New Mobotropolis and Knothole rest in the hands of the is fight. Stay tune for Part II


	10. Freedom Fighters vs Witches 5 II

Chapter 10:

Freedom Fighters/Chaotix vs Witches 5 II

"Witches 5 attack!" shouted Eudial ordering the rest of ladies to attack the freedom.

"Freedom Fighters." said Sally "Get ready, they might be strong

"Relax, Sal." said Sonic "I can handle a bunch of witches."

"Be serious!" shouted Sally at Sonic

"I'm game, let's fight these witches, True Blue." said Kunckles fist pumping Sonic

"Right back at ya, Rad Red." said Sonic fist pumping Knuckles.

The freedom fighters and Chaotix got into their fighting positions and charged at the Witches 5. The Witches 5 were ready to take on the Freedom Fighters.

"Crap! We're outnumbered." said Viluy

"Viluy's right, there's five of us and at least twelve of them." said Tellu counting

"Even if they are just a bunch of mutated woodland creatures." said Cyprine "Their numerical superiority can pose a problem for us."

"Ladies relax I have a contingency plan for this." said Eudial "Remember we can make use of our Daimon."

"But we need live host for the Daimon eggs." said Mimete pointing at all the comatose bodies "In case you haven't noticed we extracted everyone's pure hearts."

Eudial turned around and saw the two lynxes hiding in one of the tree house looking out from the window. Eudial smiled

"Cyprine." ordered Eudial pointing to the lynxes "See those two lynxes."

"Yes, Chief." said Cyprine "I do."

"You know what to do." said Eudial handing two black Daimon eggs to Cyprine

"Roger." said Cyprine

Cyprine entered the house were the two lynxes were hiding. Cyprine entered scaring the two Lynxes as they hugged.

"It's your lucky day boys." said Cyprine "You get to partake in all the fun."

"What!" gasped Larry "I'm a lover, not a fighter, please don't make us fight them, they're our friends."

"Welcome to the Death Buster!" said Cyprine throwing the two Daimon eggs at Larry and his cousin. Infecting them thus turning them into hideous Daimon creatures.

Outside the Freedom Fighters were getting ready to attack the Witches 5. The witches on the other hand were still trying to figure out how to take on the Freedom Fighters and Chaotix combined. Just then the two Daimon infected Lynxes came out the house roaring.

"What the..." said Sally

"It looks like they've been infected by the Death Busters." said Knuckles

"How cruel!" shouted Amy in outrage "Using innocent people to fight against us!"

"Don't worry, Ames." said Sonic "We'll return those two poor souls back to normal when we beat them."

The Witches 5 looked a little excited.

"At least we have two willing recruits." said Mimete

"Still we're out numbered despite having two Daimon on our side." said Tellu

"Like I said I always have a contingency." said Eudial who ran towards the Witches 5 car

"What are you doing Eudial?" asked Viluy

"Don't worry you'll find out." said Eudial "Just keep them busy."

"All right ladies, I guess were on our own." said Viluy "While Eudial is busy tinkering with whatever. I guess it's up to us to do the dirty work."

"I'll take the coyote and his robot rabbit friend." said Viluy "Mimete you handle thetwo bees and the crocodile, Tellu you can handle the red Echidna and his chameleon friend, and Cyprine..."

"I know the armadillo and his flying squirrel friend are mine." said Cyprine

The Freedom Fighters were ready to attack when the witches 5 split and decide to them on individually.

"Halt!" shouted Mimete with her hand out in front of the freedom fighters before they could attack

"For the sake of a fair fight." said Viluy "We'll take you on individually."

"Fair!" laughed Amy "Don't make us laugh since when do evil doers like yourselves care about fairness."

"No wait!" said Sally "She's right It might be best to take them on individually."

"Hey as long as I don't miss out on the fun this time." said Knuckles cracking his knuckles "I'm game."

"Me too." said Sonic "I guess it would be fair to let my friends join in on the fun."

"Okay." agreed Sally "We accept your proposal, we'll fight you individually."

"Good, that's all I need to hear." said Viluy with a smile "Ladies attack!"

And there we have it folks. The fight between Witches 5 (except Eudial) and Freedom Fighters/Chaotix has begun.

 **Viluy vs Antoine and Bunnie D'Colette**

" I reckon you'll be our opponent." said Bunnie

"You guessed right rabbit." said Viluy " I Viluy at level 202 we'll be your opponent. But Just one question."

"Sure ask away." said Bunnie

"Why are your legs and right arm metal?" asked Viluy who was curious

"Oh this an evil scientist tried to roboticize me and turn me into his robot slave." said Bunnie showing Viluy her robotic arm and legs "Sadly the doctor failed thanks to Sonic and his friends who saved me."

"An evil scientist...roboticize...what?" said Viluy puzzeled

"Long story." said Bunnie "Look are we gonna fight or talk all day."

"All right if you insist." said Viluy in her attack pose

"Don't worry _mon amour._ " said Anotine holding Bunnie's hand "I promise I will protect you."

"Now sugah-twan you know ah don't need protectin'" said Bunnie "I can take care of myself."

"Non! _Mon cheri_ , I didn't mean it that way, I..." said Antoine struggling to find a right answer

"Relax I know what you meant." said Bunnie "But instead of taking care of me, why don't we fight her together as husband and wife."

"I love zat proposal." said Antoine "All right let us fight as a team, _mon cheri_."

Both Antoine and Bunnie kissed and were ready to attack Viluy. Antoine took out his sword and Bunnie powered her rockets from her legs. Both were ready to take on Viluy.

 **Tellu vs Knuckles and Espio**

"Before I attack, can you two at least introduce yourselves." said Tellu "I like to know the names of my victims."

"The name's Knuckles guardian of the Master Emerald and leader of Chaotix." introduced Knuckles

"And I'm Espio skilled ninja warrior and crack team member of Chaotix." introduced Espio

"Charmed." said Tellu "Now then let the games begin."

Tellu Jumped into the air.

"Mandagora Buster!" shouted Tellu releasing a green orb of energy aimed at Knuckles and Espio

Knuckles and Espio dodge the attack

"Mandagora Buster!" shouted Tellu

Knuckles and Espio dodge the attack again. Tellu continued to attack but both Knuckles and Espio dodge here Mandagora Buster.

"Man this is sure going to be an easy fight." said Knuckles

"I have to agree." said Espio "But we have to be on our guard. Remember she could be playing with us."

 **Mimete vs Vector, Charmy, and Saffron**

"Oh how cute!" shouted Mimete looking at Charmy

Mimete ran towards Charmy and Saffron hugging them to the point that Charmy and Saffron were running out of air.

"Hey let go!" shouted Charmy "You squeezing me!"

"Uh lady." said Vector "Can you please let go of my friends."

Mimete then saw Vector. She released both Charmy and Saffron.

"And who are you suppose to be big guy." asked Mimete teasingly

"Uh, the n-n-n-ame is Vector." said Vector nervously.

"Well aren't you the cutest this around here big boy." said Mimete pinching Vector cheek "Now come here and let me give you big a hug."

Mimete hugged Vector.

"Great! Now she's hugging me." said Vector trying to loosen Mimete's grip

"Uh should we fight her?" asked Saffron

"I don't know." said Charmy "She doesn't seem that dangerous. I wonder how the others are doing."

 **Cyprine Ptilol vs. Mighty and Ray**

"How do you do boys." said Cyprine "My name is Cyprine and at a level of 999 I am the last and strongest of Witches 5."

"The pleasure is mine, Cyprine." said Mighty "I'm Mighty the Armadillo and my friend here is Ray The Flying squirrel."

"H-h-h-h-ello!" said Ray

"Ray! Quit being nice she's the enemy." said Mighty

"S-s-sorry Mighty." said Ray

Cyprine gathers her hands forming a blue orb.

"Ribbon Buster!" shouted Cyprine releasing her Blue Orb aimed at Mighty and Ray. Mighty dodge the attack.

"Hah!" laughed Mighty "Is that all you can do. throw some blue orb at me. I was expecting..."

But before Mighty could finish his sentence the blue orb that he evaded hit him from

"Ooof!" said Mighty as he was hit by the orb.

"Mighty!" shouted Ray "Don't worry I'll save...AH!" shouted Ray as he was hit by the same blue orb.

Both Mighty and Ray landed on the ground.

"What the..." said Mighty

"Here boys." laughed Cyprine "There's more where that came from. Ribbon Buster!"

"Dodge!" shouted Mighty

Mighty and Ray dodge. They kept evading Cyprine's attack as she launched four more Ribbon Busters at them. The managed to avoid being hit by the orbs and this continued for some time until the both of them were exhausted.

"We can't keep dodging her attack." said Mighty "We have to find a way to beat her."

Just then Mighty noticed a piece of rope on the ground and that gave him an idea.

"Hey Ray grab on to this." said Mighty giving Ray one part of the rope

Ray grabbed onto the piece of rope. He flew the rope around Cyprine completely tying her. Mighty brought her down to while she just laughed.

"What's so funny!" shouted Mighty

"Do you really think you capture me with this thing?" said Cyprine

"What are you talking...AH!" shouted Mighty

Before he could finish his sentence a red orb hit him causing him to let get go of the rope and crashing onto the ground again.

"Mighty!" shouted Ray "Why you."

Ray lunged himself at Cyprine but then the same red orb hit Ray causing him to crash into a nearby bush. Mighty and Ray got up again only this time this time they saw not only Cyprine standing there laughing but another woman identical to Cyprine but with a red color scheme also laughing.

"What the..." said Mighty in shock

"T-t-t-here's t-t-wo of them." said Ray

"Allow me to introduce my other half." said Cyprine

"I'm Ptilol." Said Ptilol

"Two together we make one." said Cyprine

"The one and the same." said Ptilol

"I don't care if there's two or one of you." said Mighty" Come on Ray!"

"Right!" nodded Ray in agreement

Ray and Mighty lunged at Cyprine and Ptilol but both of them separated and launched their orbs. Hitting Mighty and Ray sending them flying as they wail in pain. They both crashed onto the ground.

"Double Ribbon Buster!" shouted both Cyprine and Ptilol

Mighty and Ray dodge the attack. Cyprine and Ptilol launched another attack and Mighty and Ray dodge it again.

"My my, it appears these two only no how to run." said Cyprine

"Agreed, Cyprine." said Ptilol "I can't believe we're wasting our time with such weak opponents."

"What did you say!" shouted Mighty

"Mighy calm down!" shouted Ray "We need to think with a cold head."

"I know Ray, I'm sorry ." said Mighty "But I can't afford to have someone call me weak. We need to find another way to beat these two."

 **Sonic, Sally, and Amy vs Daimon and Eudial**

The Two Daimon lunged themselves at Sonic, Sally, and Amy. All three dodged and continued to fight the two Daimon infected Lynxes with kickes, punches, and spin dashes. But stopped to catch there breaths.

"Man!" said Sonic "These things are harder to knock down."

"I know." said Sally beating one of the Daimon with her fist "It's like you keep beating them down and they just get themselves back up again. It's almost like fighting Eggman again."

"Why don't these things just DIE!" growled Amy as she kept hitting the other Daimon with her Piko Hammer

"The only one's that can stop these things are those girls with powers." said Sally "Sonic may I ask why you told them to wait in the forest with Rotor?"

"I told is part of my plan. When I give the signal." said Sonic "And besides I want to try these ladies out before I give the girls a turn."

While Sonic, Sally, and Amy were battling the Daimon. Eudial was ready to fire her pure heart extracting gun. She slowly aimed it at Sonic behind ontop of the hood of the car.

"I see that hedgehog and his band of furry friends are proving to be tough opponents for the ladies." said Eudial "But which pure heart to extract is the next daunting task."

She finally decided to aim her gun at Sonic.

"I guess my next target is that blue tainted hedgehog." thought Eudial "perhaps he has pure heart fit for our master."

Eudial readied to fire her gun, she pressed the trigger. After she pulled the trigger a beam of black energy came.

"Captured!" shouted Eudial which was loud enough for Sonic and the girls to hear.

"Huh?" said Sonic wondering where that sound was from. Then he noticed the beam of black coming his way. However Sonic just stood there still without dodging the light. At this very moment Amy ran in front of Sonic trying to protect him. So the beam hit Amy instead of Sonic and extracting her pure heart.

"Amy!" shouted Sally as she ran towards Amy's comotose body.

"Oh no Ames." said Sonic "Her pure heart it was extracted."

"Hurry Sonic!"said Sally holding Amy's pure heart crystal "We have to put it back."

But before Sally could Amy's pure heart back into her body. A red streak came out of nowhere taking the pure heart from Sally's pure. It was none other than Eudial holding her Fire Buster flamethrower I (from episode 109.)

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Eudial "I was aiming at your blue friend but I guess she'll do."

"Eudial!" shouted both Sonic and Sally

"I see this heart crystal seems to emit a strong energy." said Eudial "It's just like that two tailed freak's pure heart."

Sonic was taken a back by the comment.

"What did you say?!" shouted Sonice with an angry face

"Oh did I push a nerve." said Eudial with an evil smile "Was it that comment about the two tailed fox whose pure heart I extracted."

"WHAT!" gasped Sally

"So you're the one responsible for what happened to Tails!" said Sonic with an angry face

"That thing had a name." said Eudial "Well then I guess 'Tails' pure heart will make a perfect sacrifice for the resurrection of Pharaoh 90."

"Pharaoh 90?" said Sally puzzeled

"Not important." said Eudial "I intend to take your heart crystals as well."

"That thing was my friend, no he was my brother!" shouted Sonic "Where are the Pure Hearts of Tails and everyone else, where are you hiding them?!"

"If you want the pure heart crystals of all your friends including that two tailed abomination." said Eudial "Then your going to have to fight me for them."

"Very Well." said Sonic "Sal and I accept your challenge."

"W-w-w-w-what?!" said Sally in shock

"Don't worry Sal." said Sonic "I''ll handle Eudial you take care of those Daimon over there."

"Geez, thanks Sonic." said Sally and she ran to fight the two Daimon by herself.

Sonic readied himself to attack Eudial. He lunged towards Eudial with his spin dash ready to attack her.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not falling for that attack again!" shouted Eudial ready to use her fire buster "Witches Eudial Fire Buster!"

Eudial fired her Fire Buster Flamethrower. The weapon was so powerful that it was able to stop Sonic's spin dash. For about 15 minutes Sonic was in midair trying to overpower the powerful stream of fire. But it was fruitless and the fire eventually overpowered him causing sonic to scream.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Sonic as he hit the ground all burned.

"Sonic!" shouted Sally But then one of the Daimon hit her "AH!"

"Impressed, hedgehog." said Eudial "It's one of my new inventions I call it Fire Buster and as you can see it packs a mighty punch."

"I have to save Sally." thought Sonic struggling to get up because of burns and bruises he received. "But I can't get up!"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Eudial "Now hedgehog it's time to offer your pure heart to the Death Busters."

Eudial recharged her Fire Buster ready to attack Sonic who is unable to move after taking heavy damage from the Fire Buster. All Sonic could do is pray for a miracle which is the only thing that could save him.

Meanwhile Bunnie and Antoine continued to attack Viluy. But Viluy kept dodging the Bunnie's kicks and Antoine sword. They exchanged kicks and punches but both were equally matched.

"Sacre bleu!" said Antoine trying to catch his breath "Zis lady is tough to beat."

"You two are proving to be formidable opponents." said Viluy

"You're not bad yourself." said Bunnie "How do you manage to evade our attacks easily."

"That's because I've analyzed all your attacks." said Viluy showing them her bracelet. "The little computer on this bracelet has been analyzing all the data about you. So now I know your every move."

"Well then analyze this!" shouted Bunnie "Let's go Antoine!"

"Right away _mon cheri_!" answer Antoine

Both Bunnie and Antoine decided to lunged themselves at Viluy. Only this time Viluy was expecting them to attack.

"Hah!" laughed "Fools now behold my ultimate attack!"

 _Mosaic Buster!_

Shouted Viluy as her bracelet unleashing small nanobots hitting both Bunnie and Antoine sorrounding them in a big barrier unable to escape.

"What's going on?" thought Bunnie "Why do I feel like something is attacking my body." She led out a loud scream of pain

"Mon amour!" shouted Antoine "What's wrong?!" just then Antoine to feel like something was attacking his body because he also screamed in pain.

"Are you two in pain?" asked Viluy "Then you should be, that's because the nano machines extracted from my program are slowly digging into your body eating away until the only thing the remains are your pure hearts. Now offer your pure hearts to the Death Buster! HAHAHAHA!"

Bunnie and Antoine continued to wail in pain as the nanobots slowly eating away at their bodies.

Back at the battle between Mimete and Vector, Charmy, and Saffron. Mimete continued to hug Vector.

"Seriously lady, let go of me." said Vector "Your crushing my lungs!"

"Oh I let you go." said Mimete "But not long before you submit to the Death Busters."

"What?!" shouted Vector

Mimete took out a black Daimon egg from on of her hands injecting it inside Vector's back. She let go of Vector as he began to transform into a Daimon

"What's going on?" thought Vector "My body it feels like its changing. Must resist I have to resist."

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_

"Vector!" shouted Charmy

"He turned into a horrible beast!" shouted Saffron

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mimete "Now my crocodile you are now under my control and the first thing you have to do is kill those two adorable bees."

The Daimon infected Vector turned his gaze towards Charmy and Saffron. He attacked both Charmy and Saffron but both managed to dodge his attack.

"Vector!" shouted Charmy "Don't you remember us? It's me Charmy your best friend."

"Please Vector fight it!" said Saffron "I know you're inside there somewhere. Please fight it!"

RWAAAAAAAAAAR!

But their pleads fell on death ears and continued to attack both Charmy and Saffron.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mimete again "It's no use your friend is now another mindless minion ready to do the work of Death Busters. Once he kills you two I will gladly take your pure hearts."

Mighty and Ray are having a hard time beating Cyprine and Ptilol.

"Okay I'll attack from the right." said Mighty "And Ray you attack from the left."

"Go it!" said Ray

Mighty and Ray charged with their spin attacks at Cyprine and Ptilol creating a pincer around the two.

"Wow a pincer move, how original." said Cyprine

"It's almost cute." said Ptilol "Is as if they think they can beat us with such a predictable attack."

Mighty and Ray spin attacks were getting closer. Cyprine and Pitlol took their staffs and joined them together.

 _Cyprine! Ptilol!_

Mighty and Ray got close to Cyprine and Ptilol but their spin attacks were stopped by their staff. The staffs were beginning to glow releasing a huge multicolored orb hitting both Mighty and Ray sending them crashing onto the ground once again.

"It's n-n-o use." stuttered Ray"T-they're too strong."

"Damn it!" shouted Mighty "That was our strongest attack we've spend months practicing. All that hard work and effort perfecting that attack only to have it blown up in your face."

"D-d-don't g-give up Mighty!" shouted Ray "I-i believe you! I-I k-now you are not c-called Mighty f-for nothing. You and I made it t-this far to give up now."

"I know Ray." said Mighty "But their team work is just too good. They have managed to beat all of our attacks."

"T-T-hat may be true." said Ray "B-B-ut our team work is better."

"I know little bro." said Mighty "But they're still too strong."

"I-I-f there w-was a way to s-s-separate t-t-those two." stuttered Ray

"Ray!" shouted Mighty in joy "You are a genius. How come I didn't think of that first."

"W-w-what did I say?" asked Ray puzzeled

"If we separate those two." said Mighty "We might have a chance against those two."

"OH!" said Ray

"Come here you." said Mighty grabbing Ray and giving him a noogie

"Hey! Stop it" laughed Ray "L-L-Let me go!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it." said Mighty "All right now how to separate those two?"

Eudial walked closed to an injured Sonic who was unable to get up let alone run because othe injuries he sustained from Eudial's fire buster. Eudial got close to Sonic and pointed her gun at his chest.

"Now that I have crippled you." said Eudial "I can finally extract the Pure Heart of yours."

"Sonic!" shouted Sally as she ran towards him to rescue him

"Fire Buster!" said Eudial

She fired her attack hitting Sally in the chest causing her to wail in pain and landing on the ground unconscious.

"Sally!" shouted Sonic

"Don't worry, hedgehog." said Eudial "Once I extract your pure heart, I'll take her pure heart as well. Soon you two will be able to join your friend Tails in the afterlife."

"How do you know my pure heart is pure." smirked Sonic "I mean I could be all around bad guy or even a jerk."

"Well see about that." said Eudial "Sorry I mean I'll have to see about that, since well you know happens once I remove your pure heart. I'm sorry but you won't be alive to find out the answer. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Okay, Now!" shouted Sonic

Just then a glowing tiara came out of nowhere hitting Eudial's flamethrower

"What my Fire Buster!" shouted Eudial "Who threw that who is responsible. Come out! Show yourself!"

"Here I am!" shouted a female voice

Eudial Turned around and was shock to see who threw the tiara

"NO WAY!" shouted Eudial in anger "Not you again?!"

Meanwhile Charmy and Saffron were struggling to fight Vector

"Vector!" shouted Charmy "please snap out of it!"

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mimete "I keep telling you it's no use, he's no longer your friend he now works for us."

"You lie!" shouted Charmy "I know Vector is somewhere there."

"This is getting annoying." said Mimete "Charm Buster!"

Mimete fired a golden beam of energy from her staff. Charmy and Saffron stood there in terror not expecting what to.

 _Crescent Boomerang!_

A mysterious crescent shaped boomerang came out of nowhere. It blocked Mimete's Charm Buster

"What!" shouted Mimete "Where did that come from!"

"They're here! Hooray!" shouted both Charmy and Saffron.

"All right!" shouted Mimete "I demand who threw that?!"

"It was I!" said a female voice

Mimete turned around.

"Impossible!" shouted Mimete

Cyprine and Ptilol were getting ready to attack

"All right were done playing." said Cyprine "I think it's time we get serious and fight them for real."

"Now boys the next attack that hits you will KILL you." said Ptilol

 _Cyprine Ptlilol_

"Double Ribbon Buster!" shouted both Cyprine and Ptilol releasing the multicolored beam of energy

Mighty and Ray could only stand there in terror not realizing what to do next.

 _Mars Snake Fire!_

The snake shaped stopped Cyprine and Ptilol's attack saving Mighty and Ray

"What was that?" wondered Cyprine

"We're saved!" shouted Ray

"Thank goodness they're here." said Mighty "We can finally use the extra muscle."

"Who did that?!" shouted Ptilol

"I did!" shouted another female voice

Both witches turned around and were shocked to see who it was.

"What is she doing here?!" said Cyprine in disbelief

"I thought we came here to escape them." said Ptilol "And now they're here."

Meanwhile Antoine and Bunnie were wailing in pain as Viluy's nanobots were eating away at heir tissue. But just then...

 _Mercury Aqua Mist!_

A thick fog sorrounded Viluy and Antoine and Bunnie

"What's going on?" asked Viluy "Where did this fog come from?"

And then a huge walrus shaped silhouette came from behind Viluy and tackled her onto the ground as she screamed. And another human silhouette grabbed Bunnie and Antoine.

" _Merci Mademoiselle_." said Antoine

"Thank you indeed." said Bunnie "One more minute and the only thing left would have been our pure hearts."

Viluy got up,

"All right!" said Viluy "Whose the dead poor fool who tackled me!"

"I did!" said Rotor as he appeared in front of Viluy from the mist.

"You big brute!" shouted Viluy "I'll make sure you pay for that!"

 _Mosaic Buster!_

Rotor Dodged the attack and vanished into the mist.

"What?!" shouted Viluy "Where did you go?!"

"How dare you terrorize the people of this village!" shouted a female voice

Viluy turned around and saw a familiar face

"What?!" shouted Viluy in shock "What are YOU doing here?!"

Tellu and Knuckles and Espio exchanged punches and kicks. Both continued to fight for some time until both side took a small pause.

"She's tough." said Knuckles "I though she was playing with us but now it seems she's fighting us for real. What do you think Espio?"

"I think she's still toying with us." said Espio "She's up to something."

"Enough horsing around." said Tellu "It's time to get serious."

Tellu then took out a staff lifting into the air. Out of nowhere flowers appeared releasing a strange pollen.

"Flowers!" said Knuckles "I guess she's desperate to think that a bunch of flowers spraying pollen are going to stop me. All right let's do this."

But all of a sudden Knuckles couldn't move.

"What!" said Kunckles "Why can't I move and what's with all this pollen!"

Just then Knuckles started to feel weak.

"What's going on now I'm feeling weak." said Knuckles as his legs began to wobble "I can't move I can't get up. I'm vulnerable!"

The pollen only got stronger and now it blinded Knuckles

"I can't see all this Pollen is blinding me!" shouted Knuckles struggling to stand and putting his arm around his eyes to protect them against the stinging pollen

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tellu "Now my dear Echidna. DIE!"

Tellu unleashed vines from her hands aiming them at Knuckles but just then Espio came out of nowhere and protected his comrade.

"AAAAAAAAH!" shouted Espio as he was electrocuted by the vines

"Espio!" Shouted Knuckles "Why did you do that?"

"Because, Knuckles." said Espio in pain "I you and I are brothers and arms. Plus of all those times you saved me from certain death I at least owe you." Espio fainted

"Espio." said Knuckles touched by Espio's words

"You impudent little reptile." said Tellu "This time I won't miss."

Tellu unleashed vines from her right hand heading toward Knuckles

"Oh no, is this the end?" thought Knuckles "No I can't die not right now. I can't give up! This isn't the end of me!"

 _Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!_

The Ball of lighting blocked Tellus Vines saving Knuckles from certain Death

"About time you showed up, sparky!" shouted Knuckles

"Who did that?!" Shouted Tellu "I demand to know who is trying to stop me."

"I am!" shouted the female voice

Tellu turned around and saw a familiar silhouette

"NO!" shouted Tellu "That's impossible, how can you be here?!"

At last the Sailors have now come to the rescue of the beleaguered Freedom Fighters who have been weakened by their fight with the Witches 5. Will the Sailors succeed or will they end up like the Freedom Fighters. Find out in the final part of the battle of between the Witches 5 and Freedom Fighters/Chaotix/Sailor Soldiers.

(I know it's taken a long time. But I have been busy with Graduate School. And this semester will the busiest so you might not see new chapters until the beginning of summer. Please comment on this chapters and others. I want feedback.)


	11. Freedom Fighters vs Witches 5 III

Chapter 11

"Impossible!" shouted Eudial "How did you get here?!"

"Why are they here I don't understand!" shouted Viluy

"This was suppose to be an easy mission!" shouted Mimete

"Crap, now we have more pest to deal with!" shouted Tellu

"I for once I welcome the challenge, I already beat the Armadillo and his squirrel friend." said Cyprine "I can handle them too."

In Witches 5 were in shock and even surprised because the only thing that can stop them was now in front of them. The Sailor Soldiers had come out of the woods hearing Sonic's signal and now came to reinforce the Freedom fighters.

"You can get rid of us that easily!" shouted Mars

"It doesn't matter were you go!" shouted Mercury "We will find you and defeate you!"

"Evil has no where to go or hide!" shouted Jupiter

"You know why..." said Venus

"Because were are Champions of justice!" said Sailor Moon "My name is Sailor Moon."

"I'm Sailor Mars!" Announced Mars

"I'm Sailor Mercury!" Announced Mercury

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!" Announced Jupiter

"And I am Sailor Venus!" Announced Venus

"And in the name of the Moon..." said Sailor Moon

"We shall punish you!" said the girls together

"Oh spare me one of your corny speeches!" said Eudial

"What do we do now?" said Mimete scared

"With the five of them." said Tellu "That adds to a total of eighteen on their side."

"Six of us plus three Daimon that's nine." said Viluy "They have outnumbered ten to one."

"There's no way we can beat all of them now." said Cyprine "Our battle with those rodents is already exhausting enough."

"Ladies enough!" shouted Eudial ordering the other Witches 5 to calm down "I have another contingency."

"What Contingency?!" shouted Mimete "Sailor Moon destroyed your Fire Buster you know!"

"That's right with Eudial now out of the commission." said Tellu "That makes it eight against eighteen."

"Would you shut your pie holes!" shouted Eudial "And just distract them while I get my latest invention ready."

Eudial ran to the car again while the Witches 5 distracted the Sailors. They attacked the Sailors with their attacks and the Sailors dodged and evaded all their attacks. The continued for some time until the Sailors were tired of running and dodging.

"Boy, these Sailors sure talk a big game." said Mimete

"But all they do is run." said Ptilol

"To think Eudial had a hard defeating them back home." said Viluy

"They don't seem that tough to me!" said Tellu "Maybe is because Eudial is weak. I mean you have to be pretty weak to loose to such weak opponents."

"I HEARD THAT!" Shouted Eudial through the car's megaphone.

Eudial opened the trunk of her car to reveal the Daimon creating oven that Tomoe used to create Eudial's diamon.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Tellu

"The Daimon Easy Bake Oven!" said Mimete

"But smaller and portable apparently." said Tellu

"Eudial explain!" said Viluy

"Well you see I have decided to invent a smaller and more portable version of the Daimo Easy Bake Oven!" explained Eudial "I thought it takes more time to create at the lab with the bigger version. In order to cut time and make our missions more efficient why not invent a portable version and so I did. This baby can create Daimons on the go at any time and anywhere. I have been trying to pitch the idea to the professor and maybe make some money out of it. But then were assigned this crappy mission and we've made use of live host that I completely forgot about up until now."

"Well what are you waiting for!" shouted Cyprine "We need all the help to fight the Sailors and those rodents."

Eudial took out a small drum and put it inside the oven and put a black daimon egg inside a small tube. She turned on the oven with a portable remote ready to create

 _Soyia!_

"Complete and less the time that it takes to create one with the oven back home." said Eudial "Now Daimon come out!"

Out of the oven came out a female Daimon monster. She had blue skin, white painted face, a mask hanging on the ride side of the forehead. She was hearing a sleeveless _Happi,_ a red and white _Odi belt,_ a _blue Hachimaki_ around here forehead and tape around her breast. She also has on black high heels with gold ankle bracelets and gold bracelets on both her hands.

"What is zat?" asked Antoine

"Soyia!:" shouted Eudial "Take care of those pest over there!" she said pointing to the Sailors, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor.

Soyia walked towards them doing some kind of dance and behind her was a fuse attached to what appears to be a huge firework on her back. The fuse is lighted and it launches several fireworks from

her back into the sky. The fire crackers explode midair and realese a blue shower of fire. The fire lands on the Sailors and Freedoms forcing them to dance.

"What's going on?!" shouted Antione dancing "Why are we dancing?!"

"Ah don't know!" shouted Bunnie who also started dancing

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" shouted Boomer who kept dancing

"Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!" shouted the Sailors who also danced while avoiding the flames.

"So much for our backup." sighed Knuckles

"Should we save them." said Espio who got up

"Espio!" said Knuckles startled "Don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry force of habit!" said Espio "So should we help them."

"No, let them figure it out on their own." said Knuckles "If I keep helping them than they'll rely on me too much."

"Fools, that should hold them." said Eudial "Now hedgehog It's time to take your Pure Heart!"

"Oh no!" thought "That was my only back up plan! Am I destined to die!"

Eudial was about to pull the trigger of her capture gun. When a shot was fired dropping the gun from Eudial's gun

"Ouch!" Shouted Eudial tending to her had "All right who fired that show!"

"The one responsible is me." said Julie-su

Eudial turned around and saw the Pink standing with he proton gun.

"And who are you?!" shouted Eudial

"The name's Julie-Su." said Julie-su introducing herself

"Julie-su!" shouted Sonic in joy

"What are you doing here?" asked Knuckles "I thought you went back to Angel Island."

"I did but I decided to drop by New Mobtropolis." said Julie-su "I want to join you guys in celebrating when I ran into a little birdie and she told me what happened. So I came as fast as I could. I guess you guys would be here. So what'd I missed?"

"Nothing new fighting a couple of evil witches." said Knuckles

"So who are the bad guys?!" asked Julie-su

"Those women over there." said Knuckles pointing to the Witches 5

"And what about those buttercups in the uniforms dancing with Antione, Bunnie,Rotor and whatever the hell that thing is?" asked Julie-Su again

"Those girls are called on the Sailor Soldiers." answered Knuckles "And there on our side."

"Oh." said Juli-su "We'll in that case luckily I brought some back up."

"back up?" asked Knuckles puzzeled

"Just watch." ordered Julie-su

Meanwhile Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor and the Sailors continued to dance until the fire work ceased.

"All right." said Soyia "Now for the final performance."

Soyia threw her drum into the air and multiplied into smaller drum. The drums landed on Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and the Sailor.

"What the..." said Bunnie

"What with zese drums." said Antoine stuggrling to get out of the drums.

"Now I think it's about time..." shouted Soiya "beat on this drum!"

They all looked down and noticed the drums.

"By drum..." said Sailor Moon

"Do you mean US." said Sailor Venus pointing to herself

"That's right." said Soyia "And my first victim is you coyote!"

"Phew." said the Sailors

"Hey!" shouted Bunnie "That coyote happens to be my Sugah-Twan my husband."

"Sorry!" said the Sailors

And Soyia took out two clubs with spikes.

"Here we go!" shouted Soyia with lightning in the background

" _ZUT ALORS_!" screamed Antoine in terror

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Soyer "Time to beat the drum."

Antoine cried and screamed at the same time

Just then a purple streak came out of nowhere.

"Get away from my friends!" shouted a female voice.

It was Mina Mongoose who lunged at the monster punching her in the face and sending her crashing on the ground.

"Hey it's Mina!" shouted Sonic

"Great! Another Pest?!" shouted Eudial in dismay

"What is she doing here?" asked Knuckles

"That's who I ran into on my way to New Mobotropolis." said Julie-su

"Omigosh!" shouted Mina "Are you guys like okay?"

"We're fine." said Bunnie "Thanks for the help."

"How about Antoine?" asked Mina

" _Tres Bien_." replied Antoine.

"And who are those five girls suppose to be?" asked Mina noticing the Sailors

"Those five are Sailor Soldiers." said Rotor "Don't worry they're on our side."

"Oh, Well in that case is nice to meet you." said Mina shaking Sailor Moon hand in a fast position

"Um,thanks pleasure is all mine." said Sailor Moon

"Guys!" shouted Rotor "We should really focus the problem at hand, that monster over there."

"Sailor Moon I believe you can handle this." said Jupiter

"Oh that's right." said Sailor Moon

 _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"LOVELY!" shouted Soyia a she was hit by the giant heart killing her and turning her back into a drum.

"The jig is up Eudial!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Yeah what she said." said Mina

"No way!" shouted in Eudial again in dismay "This was suppose my redemption from the group! Why does this keep happening to me! This was suppose to be an easy mission all we had to do was to capture pure hearts from a bunch of vulnerable yet cuddly animals and then this happen! I am so angry I can...I can..."

"Scream?" added Sonic

"That its, scream!" said Eudial "Here I go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After a while Eudial calm downed

"Better?" said Sonic

"Yes." said Eudial "All right now to extract your pure heart!"

"What?!" gasped Sonic

Eudial pulled the trigger of her Capture Gun. However a black streak of light came out of nowhere and pushed Sonic saving him from Eudial's gun.

"Huh?" said Sonic "What's going on for a minute I thought my pure heart was going to be extracted."

"Long time no see faker." said a familiar voice

Sonic looked up and saw Shadow standing in front of Sonic.

"Shadow!" said Sonic surprised

"I can't believe you're having a hard time defeating these ladies." said Shadow "You call yourself my faker."

"Nice to see you too, Shadow." said Sonic sarcastically

"Enough small talk, whose the lady with the weird gun?" asked Shadow

"She's Eudial leader of the Witches 5." explained Sonic "They're part of ab evil cult called The Death Busters. Whose goal is to extract peoples' pure hearts to resurrect for their master."

"Death Busters? Pure Hearts? Master?" said Shadow puzzeled

"Long story." said Sonic "The point is we have to get the Pure Heart Crystals back."

"And that case." said Shadow "You can count me in. I want in on the fun."

Sailor Soldiers, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor ran towards the direction of Sonic

"Sonic!" shouted Sailor Moon "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." said Sonic "Thanks to my partner here." pointing to Shadow

"Sonic, Who's this guy?" asked Mars

"Oh him, this is my fake, Shadow the Hedgehog." said Sonic presenting Shafow

"Shadow the Hedgehog?" wondered Venus

"Fake me!" laughed Shadow "No you're the fake."

"No you are!" shouted Sonic

"No you!" shouted Shadow

"No you!" Sonic

Sweat drops started to appear in behind the Sailors and the others.

"Guys!" said Sally "Will you two knock get off. We have more important things to worry about."

"Sal!" shouted Sonic with joy "You're okay! Oh for a minute there I thought we lost you."

"Me please." said Sally "It's going to take more then some flamethrower to defeat a princess. Speaking of which where's Eudial?"

The others then turned their gaze toward Eudial who was standing

"Great another Hedgehog!" shouted Eudial "It doesn't make a difference I'll take all of your pure hearts."

Eudial fired her gun again. Aiming it the Shadow and the rest of the gang. They all screamed and dodge the black beam.

"Hold still you pest." said Eudial "All I want is your pure hearts."

Just then Viluy showed up to assist Eudial

"Having trouble Eudial." said Viluy

"Viluy! Thank goodness you're here." said Eudial "I need you to use your Mosaic Buster on these meddlesome kids. I have to take care of something back at the car."

Eudial ran back to the car with her broken Fire Buster.

"Eudial is getting away!" shotued Sonic

"Don't worry we'll deal with her." said Bunnie "you guys go after Eudial."

"It appears we have a new opponent in the field." said Shadow "Why not take her on."

"I think it's best if we split up and help the others." said Jupiter "I'll help back Espio and Knuckles."

"Good idea." said Mercury "We might be able to beat them if we work as a team. I'll stay here with Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Shadow."

"I'll help Charmy and Saffron." said Venus

"And as for me, I'll assist Mighty and Ray." said Mars

"And I guess that leaves those two Daimon with Sonic and Sally." said Sailor Moon "What do you say Sally."

"I like the ring to that Idea." said Sally "All right Sailors, Freedom Fighters let's split up!"

The rest of the gang split up leaving Shadow, Mercury, Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor agaisnt Viluy.

"Well I guess I can fun my fun with you meddlesome Sailors and Freedom Fighters." said Viluy

"Careful." said Antoine "She is tough."

"Don't worry I can handle her." said Shadow "Why don't you guys step back and let the Ultimate Life form take care of her."

"Humph! Jerk!" said Bunnie

Meanwhile Mighty and Ray were barely able to have the strength to get back to fight Cyprine.

" _There's has to be a way to separate those two?_ thought Mighty _"If we try doing it head on we'll only end up taking another hit from their magic attack."_

Mighty Looked at Ray who was panting.

 _"Even Ray's is beat."_ thought Mighty _"I have to protect him too he can't handle another attack one more and he's finished."_

"Hey boys." said Mars "Need a helping hand?"

"Sailor Mars!" shouted Ray in excitement "Y-y-y-you're h-h-here!" hugging her.

"Finally the calvary." said Mighty

"Are you two okay?" asked Mars concerned

"We've been in worst conditions." said Mighty "It's just were trying to devise a plan to separate those two."

Mars turned her gaze and saw Cyrpine and Ptilol

"T-t-those two." stuttered "They're t-too strong."

"I think I have a plan." said Mars "Now that's there three of us we can possibly loose."

"M-mars is r-r-right we can't possibly l-l-lose." stuttered Ray

"All right I'm all ears." said Mighty "What is your plan fire girl?"

Charmy and Saffron are trying to not fight Vector who is not a Daimon.

"Vector!" said Charmy "Stop it!"

"RWARRRRRRRR!" roared Vector who lunged at the two bees with a his claws.

One of the claws managed to hit Charmy's left wing causing him to fall into the ground. Saffron flew to down.

"Charmy!" said Saffron "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." said Charmy as he tried to fly but couldn't because his left more he moved his left wing the more he hurt.

"Charmy." said Saffron "You're hurt."

"I'll be fine." said Charmy "We need to return Vector back to normal."

"RWARRRRRRR!" roared Vector again and was ready to attack Charmy and Saffron.

"EEEH!" screamed Saffron "Someone please save us!"

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" shouted Venus as she released a beam of vibrating hearts.

The Vibrating Hearts managed to prevent Vector from attacking the two bees. Hitting him and sending flying to ground growling in pain.

"Don't worry you two." said Venus "I'm here to protect you."

"Sailor Venus!" said the two bee as they hugged Venus.

"Are we glad you're here." said Charmy

"Me too." said Saffron

"All right." said Venus "Now to defeat these guys."

Espio and Knuckles were glad to see Jupiter come to their aid.

"Hey boys need a hand." said Jupiter

"I guess we can use your help, sparky." said Knuckles

"Your electric attacks could come in handy." said Espio

"It's over Tellu!" shouted Jupiter "Give up now or we'll do this the hard way."

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Tellu "Don't make me laugh Sailor. Don't think you three are out of the woods."

Tellu took out a serrun and injected into a Tellun flower. Slowly turning it into a giant plant.

"What is that?!" shouted Knuckles

"This Hyper Tellun will be your opponent." said Tellu "The fun thing about this plant is that it reacts to pure hearts and once it devours the owner of the said pure heart it will self destruct."

"Humph!" said Jupiter "We can take on an overgrown weed."

"Let's do this." said Espio

Jupiter, Espio, and Knuckles were ready to fight Tellu and her Hyper Tellun plant. Meanwhile Shadow had lunged at Viluy. Shadow continued to attack Viluy with offensive attacks but Viluy kept evading. He and Viluy exchanged kicks and punches. Shadow used his black spin dash but Viluy used her shield blocking Shadow's attack and Shadow retreated to the opposite side where Antoine, Mercury, Bunnie, and Rotor stood. Shadow was panting trying to catch his breath.

"What's the matter?" taunted Viluy"Aren't you suppose to be the 'Ultimate Lifefrom'? Because so far you haven't been able to land one hit on me."

"What did you say?!" said Shadow with an angry face

"What I said is that for some who call himself the Ultimate Lifeform." said Viluy "I would of expect some sort of fight but you're nothing more than a weakling whose barely laid one of his gross alien fingers on me. Heck even those poor saps behind you would make better opponents. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why you." said Shadow "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME! I WAS TRYING TO BE A GENTLEMAN, YOU KNOW WHAT THE GLOVES ARE COMING OFF!"

Shadow decided to use his spin dash and lunged himself towards Viluy.

"Heh!" laughed Viluy "Fool I have you right where I want you!"

"Mosaic Buster!" shouted Viluy

Viluy fired her attack hitting Shadow and stopping his spin dash in midair. Now he was sorrounded by the same barrier.

"What's going on?" thought Shadow "And why am I feeling this pain inside. Is as if something is attacking my body from the inside."

"What's the matter, hedgehog." said Viluy "Are you in pain? Don't bother answering that question. Of course you are. Because I just injected your body with nano-bots that are programed to disolve your body slowly leaving nothing but your soul and pure heart. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"GYAAAH!" shouted Shadow in pain as the nano-bots were eating his body. "I...guess...I have no choice but to remove my inhibitor rings."

Shadow struggling to move his arms from the pain of the nano-bots to take off his inhibitor rings. After some time he managed to take them off, breaking shadow free from the barrier. And once he took of his inhibitor rings a red and yellow aura started to surround Shadow's body. He led out a scream and unleashed his chaos energy which shook the ground that everyone around shadow felt it.

"W-whats going on?" asked Mercury.

"It's Chaos Shadow." said Rotor "It's shadows ultimate powerful form. Once he takes his inhibitor rings all that Chaos energy is released making Shadow a power force to be reckon."

"You wanted a fight." smirked Shadow "Guess what you're about the get the fight of the your life. Here I go!"

Shadow charged at Viluy with his power Chaos Aurora. Viluy decided to put her shield up again to defend herself from Shadow's Chaos attack. Shadow reached Viluy however he was stopped by her force field. For a while Viluy's forcefield held Chaos Shadow off but eventually Shadow's energy proved to be too powerful and eventually broke Viluy's forcefield.

"What?!" shouted Viluy in shock "My forcefield?!"

"What the matter?!" shouted Shadow with a crazy face "Your little forcefield wasn't strong enough to hold me, eh? Who's the weakling NOW!

" _CHAOS POWER!"_ screamed Shadow as he released his Chaos energy on Viluy

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Viluy as the Chaos energy hit her

Sailor Moon, Sally, and Sonic were fighting the two Lynx infected Daimon.

"Man these things are hard to beat." smirked Sonic "How did you manage to hold out against them Sal?"

"I just kept dodging and kicking these things." said Sally

"Here guys let me handle this." said Sailor Moon "I will return these two poor animals back to normal."

"Neo Queen Serenity." chanted Sailor Moon "Lend me your power to my rod, Heart Moon Rod."

Sailor Moon twirled around and said:

 _Moon Spiral Heart Attack!_

A giant Heart came out hitting the two Daimon infected Lynxes turning back to normal.

"Larry?" said Sonic with a shock face "He was the monster this whole time."

"Who would of thought." said Sally "Anyway well done Sailor Moon."

"Yeah thanks for the help Moon girl." said Sonic giving Sailor Moon a thumbs up.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" wondered Sally

Charmy was too injured to fight and Saffron was tending to a wounded Charmy. While Sailor Venus decided to fight Vector (Daimon infected).

"Venus love me chain!" shouted Venus

But to no avail Vector broke out of the chain and lunged at Venus. Dodge the attack and continued to attack Vector.

"Crescent Beam!" shouted Venus launched her gold beam at Vector. It hit him but it didn't knock him out and he got back up and attack Venus.

Venus evaded Vector again and attacked him with kicks and punches but to no avail.

"This thing is hard to beat." said Venus panting

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Mimete "Looks like I got this victory in the bag. Daimon finish that Sailor once and for all. After you killed her then kill those two bees."

"RWAARRR!" growled Vector as he lunged again at an exhausted Venus. Sailor Moon showed up to save Venus.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" shouted Sailor Moon

The Giant Heart hit Vector restoring him back to normal.

"W-where am I?" asked Vector confused

"Vector!" shouted Charmy joyfully and hugged Vector.

"Charmy, What's going on?" asked Vector "Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh nothing I'm just glad you're okay now." said Charmy

"Me too." said Saffron

"Am I missing something?" asked Vector who was still confused

"Long story." said Charmy

"How dare you ruin my plan!" shouted Mimet "Take this!"

Mimet launched another gold beam from her staff aimed at the her opponents. Their opponents turned around but were caught off guard and were unable to move. Just then a blue streak came out of nowhere absorbing the attack.

"Ahk!" shouted Sonic as he fell to the ground after absorbing Mimet's attack.

"Sonic!" shouted everyone

"Are you okay?" asked Sailor Moon

"I'm fine." said Sonic

"It's over Mimet." said Sailor Moon

"Give it up." said Venur "you're outnumbered"

"You're going to pay for turning me into a monster!" shouted Vector

Mimete looked around and realized she was surrounded by Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sonic, Charmy, Sally, Saffron, and Vector.

"You meanies!" shouted Mimete as she retreated

"What was that about?" asked Sally confused

"Never Mind." said Venus "The point now is that we are okay and we should probably help the others."

Meanwhile Sailor Jupiter, Knuckles and Espio were struggling to fight Hyper Tellun. All their attacks proved to be ineffective against the giant plant.

"Supreme Thunder!" shouted Jupiter as the thunder hit the plant but it had no effect. "What?!"

"What's wrong with this overgrown weed." said Knuckles

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Tellu "You fools my Hyper Tellun is also able to absorb all of your attacks physical and magical. Gotta thank Cyprine for that serum."

"Well in that case." said Espio "We will have to use all our strength to defeat your little science project."

Jupiter, Espio, and Knuckles continued to punch and kick the Hyper Tellun. Tellu noticing they're too busy fighting the Hypre Tellun Decides to launch a sneak attack on the trio.

"Take this!" shouted Tellu as she released her vines aimed the three of them.

"Moon Tiara Action!" shouted Sailor Moon throwing her Tiara stopping Tellu's vines

"What?!" shouted Tellu in shock

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Attacking someone from behind..." said Sonic suing the tsk finger motion "have you no sportsmanship

"Gang way!" shouted Knuckles tossing the hyper Tellun at Tellu.

"What?!" shouted Tellu

Now it was the Hyper Tellun who attacked Tellu trapping her with her vines while she struggled to break away.

"Hey let go off me!" shouted Tellu "You should be attacking them not me you overgrown weed!"

Tellu struggled to release herself from the Hyper Tellun. Meanwhile Sailor Mars, Mighty, and Ray were trying to find a way to separate Cyprine and Ptilol.

"Oh look another Sailor Soldier showed up." said Ptilol

"I know Ptilol." said Cyprine "Maybe things might finally get exciting around here. Hehehehe."

Just then Sailor Mercury showed up to assist Mars and the two Chaotix warriors.

"Mercury!" shouted Mars "Am I glad to see you."

"Me too, Mars." said Mercury "So what are you up to."

"Mighty, Ray and I are trying to find a way to defeat those two over there." said Mars

"I know what you mean." said Mercury "I know the perfect attack for this type of situation.

 _Aqua Mist!_

Mercury created a thick fog covering the entire battlefield. Ray and Mighty disappeared into the fog

"A fog?" said Cyprine "Is that the best you can do."

"Blocking our vision is useless." said Ptilol

"All right here I go." said Mars "Fire Soul!"

"Me too." said Mercury "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Oh please." said Cyprine holding here staff absorbing Mercury and Mar's attacks. "The more you use your powers."

"The more we'll keep absorbing them." said Ptilol

"Thus increasing..." said Cyprine

"OUR power!" said the two of them

Just then out of the fog appeared Mighty tackling Cyprine into the ground. She let out a feminine scream. She got up:

"Why you!" shouted Cyprine as she disappeared into the fog and chased Mighty.

"Don't go after him!" said Ptilol

Ray came out and tackled Ptilol

"C-c-catch me if y-y-y-ou can." said Ray and he disappeared into the fog

"You little rodent!" shouted Ptilol and she also disappeared into the fog chasing Ray.

"Eehk!" screamed Ray as he was about to be hit by Ptilol beam.

"You're not getting away from me that easily." said Ptilol zapping Ray again as he dodge her beam yet again

Mighty ran dodging Cyprine's blue beam.

"Get back here!" shouted Cyprine

Mighty jumped into the fog.

"Fool!" shouted Cyprine.

Meanwhile Ray was now in the middle of the fog when Cyprine and Ptilol surrounded him.

"Oh look Cyprine, I spy with my little eye a small yellow flying squirrel." said Ptilol

"Let's put it out of it's misery." said Cyprine

The two laughed and prepared to launched their beams of energy at Ray. When Mighty flew in the middle of the two in the thick of the fog. Ray understood what the meant.

"That's the signal." said Ray "Sorry ladies but I gotta fly." Ray flew away leaving Cyprine and Ptilol vulnerable to their

"What?!" shouted Cyprine launching her blue beam and Ptilol launched her red beam

"Cyprine!" shouted Ptilol

"Ptilol!" shouted Cyprine

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed both of them.

The Freedom fighters, Chaotix, and the Sailor Soldiers regrouped around Eudial's car.

"The game is over." said Sailor Moon

"We won Eudial." said Mars

"Give back the pure heart you stole!" ordered Sonic

Eudial laughed and took out her fire buster fixing the broken hose with duct tape. She held it next to the container with all the pure hearts they extracted.

"You think you can beat me that easily." said Eudial "I have yet begun to fight. See this container here contains all the pure hearts we've extracted and that includes that pink hedgehog and that two tailed fox."

"What did you say?!" shouted Sonic in shock

"You heard me hedgehog! Everyone's pure heart is in this container." said Eudial "One false move and I will burn all this container destroying it and the pure hearts along with it. So now everyone huddle up! I said move! Now to get rid of you pests once and for all.

Eudial pulled the trigger. But all of a sudden a black streak of light hit broke Eudial hose and a shuriken was thrown in the container were the fire is powered. Eudial throw her fire buster into the air and it explode. Just then Shadow and Espio were standing behind Eudial and the rest of the freedom fighters. Sailor Soldiers, and Chaotix surround her. The injured Witches 5 also regrouped with Eudial.

"What do I do now?" said Eudial the other Witches 5 showed up to now they too are surrounded by their enemies.

"I think it's time to retreat." said Eudial "We may have lost the battle but we've won the day. Mimet take the container with pure hearts."

"What container?" asked Mimete

"What do you mean what container. The one next to..." said Eudial but before she could finish the container was gone.

"Where did it go?!" shouted Eudial "Who took it?!"

"Yoohoo ladies." said Sonic "Are you looking for this?" as he showed them the container.

"How did you get that?" asked Tellu

"Oh that's right." said Sonic "I'm the fastest thing around here."

"Prove it!" shouted Viluy

" 'Kay." said Sonic. He ran around the Witches 5 at lighting speed forming a eight around them and then went back to the container

"What?!" shouted Eudial in shock "Impossible a hedgehog that is fast."

"I guess he can run at the speed of light after all." said Viluy

"The professor might be interested in this specimen." said Mimet

"Looks like I found a new project to work on." said Tellu stuck insided the Hyper Tellun

"What kind of hedgehog is able to run at the kind of speed." said Cyprine

"He's fast! Too fast." said Ptilol

"GRRRRR!" said Eudial as she pound her fist on the door of the Witches 5. "looks like we have no choice to retreat. Mimet do it!"

"Do what?" asked Mimete

"Your Charm Buster attack you ditz!" shouted the other Witches 5

"Oh that." realized Mimete taking out her staff

 _Charm Buster!_

Mimete used her Charm Buster but instead of a gold beam of energy star shaped projectiles at the gang. The gang screamed causing them to cover their ears. As they screamed the Witches 5 got on the car. But not before Eudial

"Sailor Soldiers, Freedom Fighters!" shouted Eudial "You haven't seen the last of us, we'll be back."

Eudial sped the car and it disappeared into the distance.

"We gotta go after them." said Knuckles

"Never mind." said Sally "The important thing is that we got the pure hearts back."

"The best thing is now to return them to their rightful owners."said Sally

"Let's start with everyone here." said Knuckles "Julie-Su and I will stay and return the Pure Hearts to the people of the village."

"Then that leaves me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, the Sailors and Shadow." Said Sally

Sally and the rest of the gang turned around and noticed the black hedgehog was gone.

"Hey!" shouted Sally "Where did he go?"

"You know Shadow." said Sonic "He's not the social type."

"Any until we meet again Rad Red." said Sonic fist pumping Knuckles

"Right back at you True Blue." said Knuckles returning the favor.

The rest of the Freedom Fighters left the Knothole Village and headed into the Forest ready to return the Pure Hearts to their owners.


	12. Tails Meets Sailor Senshi

Chapter 12

"Poor creature." said Chibi Moon "I can't believe such a horrible thing happened to something so innocent."

"Don't worry, Chibi Moon." assured Tuxedo mask hpldin Tails' hands "My life force is more than enough to keep this fox alive."

"I just hope the others make it back soon." said Chibi Moon

"They will." said Tuxedo Mask "For now let's just wait."

Just then Chibi Moon saw a couple of shadows getting closer. It was the Sailors, Freedom Fighters, and Chaotix.

"They're here!" shouted Chibi Moon with excitement "They're coming! Tuxedo Mask they're coming!"

"About time." said Tuxedo Mask

"We're back!" shouted Sailor Moon

"We've got the Pure Hearts back from the enemy!" shouted Sonic

"Now we can bring everyone back to life." said Mercury

"What took you?" asked Chibi Moon "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Sorry we're late." said Jupiter "The Death Busters proved to be a tough enemy."

"Did you get them?" asked Chibi Moon

"Unfortunately they escaped." said Venus

"The point is that we have everyone's pure hearts back." said Tuxedo Mask

"We can begin reviving everyone." said Chibi Moon "Starting with your friend Mr. Sonic."

"Here you do the honors." said Jupiter handing Tails' Heart Crystal to Sonic.

"Are you sure?" hesitated Sonic "I don't think I'm the right candidate after I did say a lot of hurtful things to him. I mean he's mad at me and I doubt after I called him that word he hates the most he will ever forgive me."

"Don't worry." said Tuxedo Mask "You said it yourself you and Tails are inseparable stronger than any bridge. I'm sure he'll forgive you. If you say those two words 'I'm sorry' to him."

"But..." said Sonic

"Come on Sonic." said Sally "If you went out of your way to get his pure heart back I'm sure he will forgive you."

"Yeah you can do it." said Sailor Moon

"Just reconcile with him." said Mercury

"What are we waiting are we gon

"Come on Sonic." cheered Rotor "Put back his pure heart back."

"Okay if everyone insist." said Sonic reluctantly

Sonic released the Pure Heart slowly going inside Tails' body. Tails slowly opened his eyes and saw everyone was gathered around him Chaotix, Freedom Fighters, and the Sailor Soldiers. He even saw Sonic in front of him.

"What happened?" asked Tails confused "All I remember is sitting on a tree and then some crazy lady in red who called herself Eudial came out of the bushes wanting my 'pure heart' whatever that is. And then BOOM! I'm on the floor."

"Tails!" shouted the Freedom Fighters (excluding Sonic who backed away.) as they hugged him

"Guys! Are you okay?" asked Tails still confused

"We're fine." said Sally wiping tears from her eyes "We're just glad you are safe and sound and not dead."

"W-what!" said Tails in shock

"Long story." said Bunnie "We'll explain later."

"Tails." said Sally "Sonic has something to tell you. Isn't that right Sonic?"

Sonic nodded who stood behind Sally but didn't speak a word.

"Forget it!" shouted Tails "As of this moment me and Sonic are done!"

"Tails." said Sonic "If you let me explain..."

"Don't bother." said Tails "You already said your piece back at New Mobotropolis! Now allow me to say mine. You think you're all that because of your super speed. Well guess what big shot you're not! You're nothing but a big jerk who thinks he can use people to get what he wants! And I'm sick of you not having any considerations for your friends!"

"Tails..." paused Sonic

"I thought you and I were brothers!" shouted Tails "I thought you were different from them but I guess I was wrong! And now I want you out of my sight! I'm done with you Sonic the Hedgehog!" and he pointed at Sonic.

After Tails finished yelling at Sonic, he ran into the forest with tears coming out of his eyes. He ran to get away from the hedgehog.

"Tails! Wait!" said Sonic who chased after Tails into the forest.

"Sonic..." said Sally as she tried to go after Sonic only to be stopped by Bunnie

"Ah think it would be best to leave those two alone." said Bunnie

Deep in the great forest. Tails ran as fast as he could to get away from Sonic. But he noticed Sonic was behind him as he saw a the blue blur get close. Tails decided to run into the left side and hid behind a tree before Sonic could see him. Sonic arrived in the same spot were Tails stopped to hide from him. He stood there trying to figure out where he went.

"Strange." said Sonic "I could of sworn he ran this way. I guess the kid's fast."

Sonic heard a strange sound coming from the trees. It was Tails who accidently cracked a twig with his feet. Sonic smiled and knew the fox was somewhere nearby.

" _All right Sonic_ _._ _"_ thought Sonic _"You can do this all you have to apologize. It's not that hard."_

Sonic took a pause and began to talk.

"You know this reminds of that time you followed me." said Sonic "Remember from the first time we met when you followed me while I was running in a forest similar to this one."

Tails still hid behind a tree unmoved by his words.

"Anyway I'm here..." paused Sonic "Because I want to say...to say...to say." Sonic struggled to find a right way to apologize.

"Go away!" shouted Tails in an angry loud tone "Leave me alone Sonic! I hate you!" Tails covered his mouth realizing what he did, probably giving away his location.

Sonic took another deep breath and was ready to say sorry.

"I'm sorry, okay." said Sonic "I didn't mean all those things I said to you. It's just the moment I saw Uncle Chuck's dead body I snapped. And after seeing what happened to him I let my rage blind me and in the process I took it out on you. But then I realized what I've done and wanted to apologize to you. But then you had your pure heart extracted and then the thought of losing you too also hit me. I can't afford to loose you too little buddy. You are the closets thing to a brother that I have. You and Uncle Chuck mean the world to me."

Tails still stood behind the tree unconvinced.

"Please Tails I'm really sorry." said Sonic "I risked my life, fought an evil cult to get your pure heart back. But if that isn't enough to forgive me or prove that I still care. Don't worry I understand you have a right to be angry. Well that's all I have then see you little bro, I just hope we can reconcile one day."

Sonic walked back towards where the Sailors and the rest of the freedom fighters were waiting. When Sonic heard

"I forgive you, bro." said Tails coming out from behind the tree

"Tails!" shouted Sonic as a smile formed around his face.

Tails ran towards Sonic to hug. The blue hedgehog's face began to blush red at this sign of affection.

"You...really...forgive...me." paused Sonic

"Of course I do. After if you risked your life to bring me back from the jaws of death." said Tails "Then that means you do care about me. Though you may be a jerk sometimes in the end you still lookout for me, Sally, and the rest of the gang."

"Oh Tails." said Sonic touched by those words. "Come here I promise I won't ever loose you or hurt you again."

Both of them hugged.

"I guess we should head back." said Tails "I want to hear all about the battle you had with that evil cult."

Sonic and Tails walked back to meet with the rest of the gang. The others waited but then noticed two silhouettes forming as they got closer to them.

"Hey it Sonic and Tails." said Rotor

"Ah guessed the two reconciled." said Bunnie

"Are you two okay?" asked Sally

"Yeah were fine." replied Sonic

"Never better." said Tails "Sonic told me everything and he apologized and we reconciled."

"Good to hear." said Sally

Tails got approached Sailor Chibi Moon and Tuxedo

"Thank you, both of you." said Tails "I heard that you two kept me alive while Sonic was fighting to get my pure heart crystals."

"Don't mention it." said Tuxedo Mask "It is our job as heroes to save lives."

"Yeah it's what we do." said Chibi Moon "We never leave a friend behind."

"Friend?" said Tails pointing to himself "You consider me a friend. I barely know you."

"Allow me to introduce myself." said Chibi Moon "I'm Sailor Chibi, Sailor Soldier in Training."

"My name is Miles Prower." said Tails "But everyone calls me Tails." shaking Chibi Moon's hand. Chibi Moon kissed Tails on the cheek making him blush.

"Well Tails it's nice to meet you." said Tuxedo Mask "I'm Tuxedo Mask."

"Why do people call you Tails?" asked Chibi Moon curiously

"Because I have two tails." said Tails showing Chibi Moon his two tails "And I can also do this."

Tails spun his tails like the propeller of a helicopter. Once his tails spun he flew around in a circle under Chibi Moon. Impressing her:

"Cool!" said Chibi Moon impressed "A fox with two tails that can fly."

"A flying fox?" said Tuxedo Mask "Now there's something you don't see everyday."

Tails decended back into the ground. Chibi Moon ran to him and kissed him on the cheeck. Causing Tails to blush. He turned and saw the Sailors standing there, he approached them and said:

"Thank you girls." said Tails "Sonic told me how you also risked your lives to save everyone's pure heart."

"Don't mention it." said Mercury

"By the way who are you five suppose to be?" asked Tails

"That's right!" said Sailor Moon "With all the chaos that occurred recently we never got the chance to introduce ourselves."

"Sailor Moon's right." said Mercury "We should have the courtesy of introducing ourselves."

"Let's do it!" shouted Mars

"The soldier of water and wisdom." said Mercury "Sailor Mercury!"

"The soldier of fire and passion." said Mars "Sailor Mars!"

"The soldier of lightning and courage." said Jupiter "Sailor Jupiter!"

"The soldier of love and beauty." said Venus "Sailor Venus!"

"And last the sailor soldier of love and justice." said "Sailor Moon!"

And together..." said Chibi Moon

"We are the Ultimate Sailor Team!" shouted all of the Sailor Soldiers "And in the name of the Moon!"

"We shall Punish you!"doing their signature pose.

Sonic, Tails, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters had confused look on their faces. The Sailors saw their expression and became embarrassed.

"Sorry." said Jupiter in an embarrassed with her hand with her head "

"We've been doing this for so long." said Venus "We really don't know how to greet people."

"No prob." said Sonic "I think it's cool that you have your significance poses and introduction."

"Anyway I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." presented Sonic "And this is my best buddy and boy genius Miles 'Tails' Prower."

"But you can call me Tails." suggested Tails "Anyway thanks for saving me." Tails shook the hands of the Sailors.

"My name is Sally Acorn." said Sally "I'm leader and strategist of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. I'm also princess of the Acorn Kingdom." Shaking the hands of the Sailors.

"The name's Bunnie D'Colette." said Bunnie "Ah provide the muscle and this here is mah Sugah-Twan."

" _Bonjour_." said Antoine "Ze name is Antoine D'Collette. _Enchate Mademoiselles."_

Antoine approached Venus. Venus extended her hand and Antoine kissed it repeatedly, While Venus blushed.

"May I say _Mademoiselle_." said Antoine as he continued kissing Venus' hand "You have ze prettiest eyes and the shiniest hair. You must be a goddess."

"Twan!" shouted Bunnie with a little envy "How come you never complement me like that?"

Antoine immediately realizing that this made Bunnie jealously.

"Oh Pardon!" shouted Antoine realizing what he has done "Please my dear do not be upset. You are still how do you say my number one."

"Just remember my Sugah-Twan is off limits." reminded Bunnie "May I remind he is taken." she said as she showed her wedding ring.

"I am sorry." said Venus "I would never steal another woman's man. It is against the code of girls everywhere looking for a man."

"I should apologize too." said Bunnie "I guess I get a little jealous when Antoine pays attention to another woman."

"Don't worry I understand." said Venus "I would be jealous if my man would stare at another man. Let's just move on and be friends."

"Okay." said Bunnie shaking Venus' hand.

"Moving on this is Rotor." said Sonic "He is the tech genius behind our latest gadgets."

"Hello nice to meet you ladies." said Rotor shaking the Sailors hands.

"Now that that's out of the way." said Sally "I think it would be best to return these heart crystals back to their owners. Who knows how long they've been separated from their host."

"Sal's right we have to hurry." said Sonic "Everyone to New Mobotropolis city."

Of they went to New Mobotropolis to return the pure heart crystals to their rightful owners. They eventually arrived outside the city walls at the entrance of the city. They stopped for a moment.

"I think it would be best of we split up." said Sally "We may be able to finish if we scatter around the city."

"That's a good idea." said Mercury

"All right let's do it." said Jupiter

"Okay everyone let's split up." said Sailor Moon

And so they distributed the pure hearts evenly and split into groups. Sailor Jupiter went towards King Frederick Airfield. Sailor Mars went to the Royal Military HQ. Sailor Moon went to the Acorn Council. Sally, Mercury, Antoine went to the Acorn Castle. Sailor Venus, Mina Mongoose went to the center of town were the giant screen was. Sonic, Tails, and Ben went to uncle Chuck's diner. And Rotor and Bunnie went to the detention center.

At King Frederick Airfield

Jupiter arrived at the airfield and witnessed the comatose bodies.

"These poor creatures." said Jupiter "Don't worry I'll bring you back to life."

Jupiter released the pure hearts given to her and released them into the air. The hearts entered the chest of the victims. They all woke up. One of the workers who was lying near Jupiter when he woke up and opened his eyes.

"W-who are you?" asked the worker who was trying to regain his conscience

"My name is Sailor Jupiter." replied Jupiter "Soldier of courage and today I just saved your life."

"What my life?" asked the worker confused "What are you talking about?"

"Long story, anyway I have to go." said Jupiter and she disappeared waving goodbye to the workers

"I wonder who that was?" asked another worker.

Mars arrived at the Royal Army HQ and released the pure hearts into the air returning to their rightful owners. The Soldiers woke up and saw Mars.

"Hey you!" shouted one of the soldiers who regained his conscience. "Who are you and were you responsible for this?"

"No sir." said Mars "I am hero, my name is Sailor Mars soldier of fire and I just returned your pure hearts."

"My pure what?" said the soldier puzzled

"You were attacked by a band of evil women." said Mars "They were after your pure hearts and we just got them back. Well I have to go bye."

Mars also disappeared.

"Should we go after her?" suggested one of the soldiers

"No I think she's on our side." said the Soldier

Sailor Moon entered the Council of Acorn and was shocked at what she saw.

"Oh no these poor people." said Sailor Moon "How could something horrible happen to them. I guess it's time to return these heart crystal to them."

"I think it would best." said Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask relaesed the pure hearts and the council members regained were revived.

"What happened?" asked Rosemary Prower "All I remember is this crazy woman asking about our pure hearts and then it went all black."

"Me too." said Hamlin "I remember that simlar scenerio as well."

"Hey who are those two figures over there." said another Council member pointing the silhouettes of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask

"Who are you two?" asked Rosemary

But the two silhouettes disappeared. The council members went outside but it was too late Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon had already left.

"I wonder who those two humans were?" asked Hamlin

"I don't know." replied Rosemary "But I have a feeling we will run into them again."

Acorn Castle

Mercury, Sally, Antoine proceeded to return the pure hearts of King Elias, Megan, their infant son, and the royal guards. They released the pure hearts entering the bodies of all the victims. Elias was the first to wake up, Antoine approached him.

" _Sa Majeste!_ " shouted Antoine "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Antoine." said Elias "I don't remember much except that I was getting ready to leave for the Council. When all of a sudden a crazy human woman in red burst into the castle demanding my pure heart. Whatever that was? I tried to fight her but the next thing you know I am lying unconscious on the floor. And that's all I can remember. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"It is a long story." replied Antoine "But ze good news you and ze queen are alive."

Elias then noticed Sally and Sailor Mercury. He paid more attention to Mercury. He turned towards Antoine .

"Antoine?" asked Elias "Who is that human girl standing next to my sister?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." said Mercury "I am Sailor Mercury warrior of knowledge and wisdom."

"Charmed. The I am King Elias Acorn." said Elias "Were you the one's responsible for this?"

"Elias!" shouted Sally "How ungreatful of you I'll have you know she along with her friends helped us retrieved your Heart Crystal."

"Sorry." said Elias "Wait there's more of you?"

"Yes there are five of us." replied Mercury "I form a team of called the Sailors Soldiers. We came from another world in search of someone but ended up saving you. Anyway I have to head back with the group. Nice meeting your Majesty!"

"Hey wait!" said Elias

"Don't worry Elias!" shouted Sally "We'll explain later."

Sally, Mercury, Antoine left Acorn Castle. Sonic and Tails arrived at Uncle Chuck's Restaurant ready to return the pure hearts back to Uncle Chuck and the rest of the patrons. Tails released the pure hearts back to their owners. Sonic approached Chuck's body lifted him and took out Uncle Chuck's crystal and it floated back to his body. Uncle chuck woke up and briefly coughed.

"W-w-what happened?" asked Chuck trying to regain his conscience.

"Uncle Chuck!" shouted Sonic with tears of joy, hugging him.

"Sonic?" asked Chuck puzzeled by Sonic's behavior "Are you okay, boy? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing." said Sonic wiping the tears from his face "Just glad that your alive again."

"Alive? What are you talking..." but before Uncle Chuck could finish his sentence he finally remembered what happened "Oh no the customers! Sonic! We have to save the customers no the citizens of this city! This crazy human lady came into the restaurant and started demanding peoples' pure hearts and this All I remember is screaming in pain and then I woke up with you hugging me! Sonic!"

"Calm down, Uncle Chuck." said Sonic "We have it under control."

"Yeah Sonic's right." said Ben "Everyone is okay." Ben pointed to all the customers waking up

"In that case." said Uncle Chuck "Wait! What about that evil woman?"

"Oh we took care of her." replied Sonic "I would like to chat but I have to be somewhere."

Sonic and Tails left the restaurant and headed back to meet the rest of the group. Leaving Ben and Uncle Chuck.

" _That boy._ " thought Uncle Chuck " _I wonder what's going on. Well might as well follow him."_

Uncle Chuck ran after Sonic and Tails. Leaving Ben in charge of the restaurant until he returns. Meanwhile in the town square where Viluy attacked Mina and Sailor Venus released their part of the pure hearts into the victims. Mina decided to take Ash's pure heart personally. Venus followed her.

"Mina who's this?" asked Venus wondering who the young mongoose was.

"This is my boyfriend Ash." said Mina "I just wanted to bring back his pure heart crystal personally."

" _That's sweet."_ thought Venus _"I wish I had a boyfriend. Now I'm jealous."_

Mina gently returned Ash's pure heart into his chest. Ash woke up, got up instantly and led out a loud exhale.

"Ash!" shouted Mina "I'm glad you're okay now."

"What happened?" said Ash confused "All I remember is watching the battle with Sonic and Eggman. Then this strange lady appears on the screen demanding we offer our pure hearts to something called the 'Death Busters' the next thing I was put under a trance and that is as a far as I remember. Oh no! Did she get you too babe?!"

"No I'm fine I left to warn Sonic and the the others." replied Mina "Plus you should really thank my new friend here she's the one who told us that how save you."

Ash looked at Sailor Venus

"Who's your friend?" asked Ash

"My name is Sailor Venus soldier of love and passion." said Venus

"Well Sailor Venus did anyone ever tell you. You have the prettiest blue eyes." said Ash getting close to Venus and grabbing her hand. "Did anyone also tell you that you look like an angel from heaven with that sparkling shinny blond hair of yours."

"Eh?" Venus Blushed taken aback by Ash's complement

"Ash!" shouted Mina "What are you doing?! Get back here this instant so I can beat some sense into you!"

Mina smacked Ash in the head

"Ow!" shouted Ash "What was that for?"

"For being such a womanizer." replied Mina "I can't believe you were about to leave me for her."

"I am sorry, babe." said Ash "I can't help it everytime I see a beautiful woman I have complement her immediately. I got that from my dad. But babe you're still my number one and I wouldn't trade for another woman in the world."

Mina was touched by Ash's words and the two proceeded to kiss. Venus decided it was time to leave.

"Well I have to go and meet with the rest of the gang." said Venus and Venus ran off while Ash and Mina continued smooching.

After they had restored the Pure hearts of the citizens and their loved ones. The Freedom Fighters and Sailor Soldiers returned to the meeting place.

"So far everybody seems to be coming back to there senses." said Tails

"No one remembers much about the attack." said Sonic "Only before from what happened."

"The point is that everyone's pure hearts have been returned to their bodies." said Sally

"Everything seems to fine at the detention center." said Rotor "It appears the back up generator was able to keep the prisoners from escaping."

"So detention center is safe." said Bunnie "And everyone is back to normal."

"And we all it all to you, _Mademoiselles_." said Antoine thanking the Sailors

"Yeah if it wasn't for you guys then all of our friends would be gone forever." said Tails

"What my bro said." said Sonic "We owe you for saving us."

"Well I think it's best if I we stay here and take care of things around here." said Sally "You ladies can go back to the Freedom HQ and stay there until we comeback."

"Got it!" said Sailor Moon "All right everyone let's all go to the Freedom HQ."

The Sailors and Tuxedo Mask ran back to the Knothole Forest to the Freedom HQ. While Sonic and the Freedom Fighters stayed in New Mobotropolis trying to rebuild from the Death Busters' attack


	13. Sneak Attack part I

Chapter 13

Some time has passed after the Sailor Guardians have been on Mobius after defeating King Scourge and his Suppression Squad. Thinking they've chased him to his home world, only to realized they've ended up on Mobius. Only to find that the Death Busters Witches 5 there as wel,l extracting the pure hearts of innocnent Mobians. The Sailors Guardians teamed up with Sonic and the Freeedom Fighters to retrieve the pure hearts. They defeated the Witches 5 at Knothole Village in the great forest, the Witches 5 retreated by driving away. Sonic and the Sailor Guardians restore the heart crystals to their rightful owners, restoring the peace for the time being. Now the Sailor Guardians must adjust to life on Mobius until they find the Death Busters and drive them out of Mobius.

Bernadette and Jule's hedgehog's house

Usagi and the rest of the girls were waiting for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters to come for them. Sonic's parents were not home so they were sitting alone in the living room.

"I wonder what's taking Sonic so long?" Usagi asked "He should of been here by now?"

"You should talk." Rei teased "You're not exactly known for being punctual."

"What'd you say?!" Usagi shouted

"I said-" Rei said

"That's enough!" Ami interrupted "Can't you see arguing isn't going to help at the moment."

"Yeah arguing isn't going to help." Minako said

"Can't you see we are all nervous about seeing the king." Mako said "We don't know how he is going to react to what we are about to tell him."

"Even he's Sally's brother, we might be in trouble." Rei said

"At least Chibi-Usa and Mamoru went out for a walk." Mako said "They needed to clear their heads too."

"Hopefully they show up before Sonic and the Freedom Figthers get here." Ami said

Just then the girls heard a knock on the door. They ran to the door, Usagi opened the door slowly. Revealing Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"Sorry we're late." Sally Sonic "Apparently some people take too long to get ready." she glared at Sonic

"What!" Sonic shouted "You can't be this fast and good looking without a little maintenance."

"Whatever!" sally shouted "So are you girls ready?" she asked looking concerned

"yeah, we're just hoping we're not in trouble." Usagi said

"Because we can't believe what were about to do." Rei said

"Hopefully it will be worth it in the long run." Mako said

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Minako shouted

So the girls left Sonic parent's house and headed to Castle Acorn to meet with the King and members of the Acorn Council. Meanwhile in a forest far away a station wagon with a black star mark was mark deep in the forest hidden from view. Surrounded by a table and a campsite, five women got up and were yawning. They sat down to and began to talk over cups of coffee.

"I miss my bed back at the dorm." Mimete say "I can't stand sleeping in the cold hard ground."

"You're telling me, Achoo!" Viluy sneezed "I can't stand this grass, and this pollen Achoo! Seriously Tellu achoo, how do you achoo, manage to achoo, do it." she continued to sneezed. She took out a bottle of allergy medication and sipped it with her coffee. "I'd rather be back at the lab with all my machines where its cold and comfortable." she added.

"We'll what kind I say I love plants." Tellu said "Ever since I was little I love being around plants of all kinds."

"Well, girls this sucks." Ptilol "We managed to loose all the heart crystals that we worked hard to get to a bunch of fur balls."

"Not to mention it but the Sailors Guardians are here too." Cyprine said "Which begs the questions how did they manage to get here?" she asked.

"Not only that but the fact that the professor left out the super fast blue hedgehog." Mimete said taking a small sip of her coffee afterward.

"Mimete has a point." Tellu said "How were we suppose to know this planet had heroes that would ruin our plans."

"The question is now, what do we do?" Viluy said after recovering from her allergies "We can't go back empty handed now. The Professor will not be pleased."

"The first thing we should do." Mimete proposed "I call for a change of leadership." she then continued to talk.

"We're listening." Tellu said

"This whole operation was put in the hands of our chief Eudial." Mimete "Time and time again she has demonstrated that she's incapable of handling the job. She'd failed miserably at collecting pure hearts for our master. Many Daimons were wasted as a result of her incompetence and inability of defeating the Sailor Guardians. This operation led half-heartedly by our incompetent chief has demonstrated that Eudial lost the mantel as our leader. It's time to do away with this embarrassment to our Witches 5 convent."

"Mimete's right." Viluy said "If Eudial's ego didn't get in the way. We would've of been home by now getting ready for the awakening of our master. We should of quit while we're ahead, but no! Eudial is always about coming out at top trying to brown nose her way to the organization. She insisted on going to that village."

"But didn't you suggest we go into that village in the first place, Viluy?" Cyprine said

"That's not the point!" Viluy said defensively "The point is we should have not gone, Cyprine!"

"By the way where's the chief?" Tellu asked

"She's out somewhere venting." Cyprine said "You know how she is, she likes to keep the image of being a woman cool under pressure and doesn't like to show her emotions."

"Well it's decided." Mimete said "As of this moment Eudial has proven to be unfit to be leader. So as next in line I will inherit the mantel of leader of the Witches 5."

"Inherit? You?" Tellu laughed "You can't be serious, you're not exactly an eligible candidate after all."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mimete said in an angry voice.

"What I mean is all you do is sit around reading celebrity magazines." Tellu said

"Sure you do bring in test subjects once in a while and other minimal task." Viluy said

"But in the end you're just a glorified secretary fetching the coffee and calling in the test subjects." Tellu said

"This position should go to women who are productive in the organization." Cyprine said

"like us." Ptilol said "We actually contribute. And the job should go to the most productive woman."

Mimete began to get angry. She slammed her hand on the wooden table, the others stop talking and looked at Mimete.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!" Mimete yelled "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME UNPRODUCTIVE! HOW THIS FOR UNPRODUCTIVE!"

Mimete took a calm breath

"How about we settle this." Cyprine said

"We're listening." Tellu said

"How about we decide who gets to be leader." Mimete

"Yes." Viluy said paying close attention

"By fighting to the death!" Mimete giggled taking out her staff "Whoever is last standing wins the title of being leader of the Witches 5. Which will be me."

"WHAAAAAAT!" Tellu shouted in surprise

"Well in that case." Cyprine said taking out her staff "I will end all of you!"

"What's going on?!" Tellu said

"That's too bad." Viluy said activiating her bracelet "Because I will be leader."

"Viluy not you too!" Tellu whined

As the ladies began to fight to the death for the position of chief. Somewhere deep in the bushes and trees Eudial was venting.

"Damn it all to hell!" Eudial shouted "How can I loose, this was suppose to be an easy mission! A chance to redeem myself after all the failures! Only to end up being defeated by a bunch of woodland creatures. Especially that pesky Sonic the Hedgehog, I won't forgive him, he's the one who brought more humiliation and emotional pain than Sailor Moon did in all my attempts to gather pure hearts!"

She kicked and screamed. She punched a tree with her fist. It hurt causing her to say "ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" until Eudial stopped and took a deep breath and began to think.

" _Calm down Eudial._ " Eudial thought " _I need to figure out what to do next, I have to come up with a way to salvage this operation. I can't look like I am loosing control, especially in front of the girls. They're already doubting my abilities as a leader. This is being reinforced right now after my defeat at the hands of that hedgehog and those vermin. So I can't look weak and give them the expression that this got to me. They won't let me live this down, especially Mimete she'll rub this in my facefro life. And I have a feeling she's planning a mutiny against me with the others. I have to be strong, Eudial!"_

She took another deep breath and walked camly back to the campsite.

"I have to be strong." Eudial said to herself "You'll pay for this Sonic The Hedgehog! You and the rest of your fur ball friends will regret humiliating me.

 **Back at New Mobotropolis**

The girls along with Sonic the Hedgehog were walking to Castle Acorn. Eventually Mamoru and Chibi-Usa found them on their way out. As they walked they noticed most of the citizens were staring at them.

"Guys." Usagi "Do you get the feeling that everyone is staring at us?"

"What are you talking about?" Rei said "I think's in your head."

"No she's right." Ami said "Everyone here is staring at us."

"It's kind of creeping me out." Minako "Normally I like being the center of attention but this is not the kind of attention I had in mind."

"I don't like it." Chibi-Usa said "It's creeping me out. Hold me Mamo!"

Just then Usagi came in the middle of Mamoru and Chibi-Usa

"What do you think you're doing!" Usagi "Mamo's my boyfriend! Get your own!"

"No, besides Mamo prefers to be with some more mature than you." Chibi-Usa sticking out her tounge

"How dare you!" Usagi shouted "I am more mature than you!"

"Really than how come your screaming like a little child." Chibi-Usa pointed to the crowd looking and Usagi looked blushed. Usagi took her tongue out and both starting sticking their tongues out

"Do those two always fight like that?" Sally asked

"All the time." Minako

"They're practically sisters." Mako said

"Poor Mamoru." Bunnie said "He must be havin' a hard time being around two girls fightin' over him."

"I know, but he's use too it." Ami said

and they all continued walking to Castle Acorn with Usagi and Chibi-Usa pulling Mamoru's arms.

"Well here we are." Sonic said

"Castle Acorn." Sally said "home for me."

"Zis place looks spiff and clean, non?" Antoine said "Especially after our battle with zose death busters."

"Halt!" Royal guard shouted "Who goes there?"

"It is me Princess Sally of the House of Acorn." Sally said "We are here because we have a meeting with the king regarding these human girls."

The Guard looked and saw the girls and the freedom fighters. After a brief paused opened the gate to the castle

"You may pass." the Royal Guard said "Right this way princess."

Everyone entered the Castle. The girls were impressed by the size of the castle. Marveling at the halls, paintings, and décor that covered the castle. Until they entered a big room surrounded by huge glass windows, a huge confrence table with seven chairs. Inside was King Elias, the six members of the Council of Knothole, General Prower, and Sonic's parents.

"Welcome everyone." Elias said "What do I owe the honor of my sister and his friends for this visit."

"Let's skip the formalities." Hamlin said "We want to know why did you ask to meet with us princess, and who are these over lander girls."

"That's why we are Elias" Sally said "These girls came to tell you everything. Regarding the attack and the identity of those girls that many witnesses saw."

"the one's with weird color uniforms?" General Prower said

"Yes." Sally replied "And these girls are going to provide with that answer."

"All right ladies." Sonic said "That's your cue."

"Don't worry." Tails said

"It'll be alright." Rotor said

"Okay, alright everyone transform." Usagi ordered

 _Mars Star Power!_

 _Mercury Star Power!_

 _Jupiter Star Power!_

 _Venus Star Power !_

 _Moon Cosmic Power!_

 _Moon Prism Power!_

Mamoru took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"What is going on?" Hamlin said shocked

"Who are these girls?" Rosemary said

"What are they doing?" Penelope said

"I don't know but were about to find out." Elias said

"I hope this isn't something that we'll regret later." Said Charles (uncle chuck)

Once the transformation sequence was complete. They finally appeared in front of the king, the council, and everyone else in their sailor guardian forms.

"No way!" Hamlin said

"I know you!" General Prower said looking at mars "You're that girl who saved my men."

"And I already know who you are." Elias said looking at Mercury "So you're Sailor Mercury."

"All right!" Hamlin said "Explain before I call the Royal Guard!"

"That won't be necessary!" Elias said "I have a feeling they're about to explain everything to us."

 **Back at the forest**

Eudial was walking back to the campsite. As she approached their campsite she saw a blue beam of light coming her way. She ducked avoiding the blast.

"What the?" Eudial said she got up and saw that the other Witches 5 fighting they were exchaning kicks, punches, scratches, and lazer attacks

"What?! No! Stop that!" Eudial shouted

The other Witches 5 saw Eudial and stopped what they were doing.

"I'm gone for a couple of minutes!" Eudial continued to shout "And the next thing I find is our campsite turned into a free for all wrestling ring! What is going on!"

"Nothing." all four women said

"I'm not buying it!" Eudial shouted "Sure seems a lot of something for nothing. You know what forget it, we have other matters to take care of."

"Like how are you going to tell the professor, how messed up again." Mimete said

"Mimete, I swear to god!" Eudial said "No I am ready to face the professor, we have to improvise. Viluy!"

"Yes." Viluy said

"What was that place you mentored back at the village." Eudial said "The city on the map."

"You mean Megapolis." Viluy

"Yes that one." Eudial said "That city should be big enough and contain plenty of people we can take their pure hearts from. But this time we'll make sure there are no more foul ups. That's it our next target is New Megapolis, we'll strike and then retreat to the lab. But we can't afford to run into Sonic the Hedgehog and those meddlesome sailor guardians again."

"But how do we plan to get to New Megapolis?" Tellu said "The roads are probably patrolled by Knothole soldiers by now. They are probably aware of our existence thanks to the sailor guardians."

"Which is why we'll take roads that are lightly patrolled." Eudial explained "Viluy check for a possible route."

"Understood." Viluy said

"For now we must avoid towns and villages. We can't risk being detected again so we'll go directly to Megapolis no more pit stops." Eudial said "all right ladies lets get ready."

The Witches 5 were in positions ready to head to New Megapolis the capital of the former Eggman Empire. Meanwhile the Sailors told the council and Elias as well everyone present about the Suppression Squad's invasion of Earth, their accidental journey in Mobius via the Star Post, and about the Death Busters and their sinister plan.

"So, Scourge and his vandals managed to find a way to cross different zones." Uncle Chuck said "And ended up on a planet called Earth."

"I have a feeling that Mobius was their intended target." Rotor said "At least from what you girls told us their arrival in your world was accidental."

"That is right that princess Alicia told me during out fight." Venus confirmed

"Which means that Scourge has the ability to cross into different worlds." Sally said "It's only a matter of time before they attack."

"Don't worry we'll be ready for 'em." Sonic said

"As for the Death Busters." Hamlin said "We are dealing with a threat bigger than Robotnik. If these individuals came after our pure hearts to awaken this Messiah of Silence and didn't hesitate to attack women and children. Than they must be stopped. These Terrorist can't be allowed to remain here nilly- willy."

"Which means taking down the Death Busters is considered a high priority." Rosemary said "We can't let them do what they did to us and be repeated on anyone else."

"Don't worry dear." General Amadeus Prower said "I have begun the process of creating an counter terrorism task force, I can't afford to let those terrorist hurt my wife and son again."

"Dad." Tails said touched by his he then hugged him

"Well in that case." Elias said "Those in favor of granting our new allies temporary residence until the threat of the Death Busters is dealt with."

"Aye." said Penelope

"Aye." said Rosemary raising her hand

"Aye." said Uncle Chuck raising his hand

"Aye." said Rotor raising his handling

"Aye." said Dylan

"Aye." said Hamlin "Only until the Death Busters are defeated."

"Then it's official from now on you are considered temporary residents of the Republic of Acorn." Elias announced

Uncle Chuck walked with a tray holding identification papers and passports

"These documents will make it easier to travel around Mobius." Uncle Chuck said "And thank you for saving our lives."

"Don't mention it." Sailor Moon said

After the meeting the girls returned to their civilian forms and headed for their new home pondering what to do next.

 **Moebius**

Scourge and Fiona were sitting on their thrones when Miles appraoched them.

"Your majesty." Miles said bowing to Scourge "I am here to inform you that we are making necessary preparations for our assault on Mobius."

"Good." Scourge said with a devilish smile "This time we better end up on Freedom HQ, are you sure Boomer set up the right coordinates."

"Indeed sir." Miles said "This time I supervised him to avoid another foul up."

"Good to hear." Scourge said "I don't want a repeat of the last time. But mark my words Miles after I finish Sonic and his friends off and conquer Mobius. I will get revenge on the Sailor Guardians for humiliating me, my team, and you my queen."

"Thanks babe." Fiona said and she kissed

"And after that." Scourge said "Both Mobius and Earth will be mine." and he chuckled.

Miles walked out of the throne room but with an evil smile.


End file.
